La directrice
by fiddletune
Summary: Regina est une dominatrice sans complexes, et Emma une esclave qui s'ignore… Ceci est une histoire d'amour avec un peu de BDSM (soft) dedans, érotique mais pas trash. Romance Swanqueen, univers alternatif. Classé M pour une bonne raison : moins de 16 ans, merci de passer votre chemin.
1. Chapter 1

― Emma, dit Sydney le proviseur-adjoint en passant la tête dans son bureau, la directrice veut vous voir. Tout de suite.

Emma posa sa tasse de café encore à moitié pleine et se leva, interdite. Déjà ? Elle ne travaillait là que depuis deux jours. Tous les élèves n'avaient pas adoré le programme qu'elle leur avait proposé, mais il ne s'était pas produit d'incident notable. Avait-on quelque chose à lui reprocher ?

Elle gagna le bureau du proviseur et s'arrêta un instant devant la porte fermée, un solide panneau sans fenêtre sur lequel était peinte la mention « DIRECTION ». Elle soupira et frappa poliment trois fois.

― Entrez, lui répondit une voix au timbre un peu rauque et parfaitement glaciale.

A peine Emma dans la pièce, la directrice ajouta :

― Refermez derrière vous. Cette conversation ne concerne personne d'autre que vous et moi.

Emma n'était pas timide, mais cette entrée en matière la laissa perplexe et elle se demanda comment elle était censée réagir. Il s'agissait là de sa première rencontre avec la femme qui était somme toute sa patronne à présent – Regina Mills, la directrice de la prestigieuse Storybrooke Preparatory School, un lycée privé réputé sur toute la côte est des Etats-Unis pour l'excellence de son niveau académique et la beauté de son cadre bucolique.

Emma opta pour l'indifférence et sourit comme si elle venait de recevoir un accueil chaleureux.

― Enchantée de vous rencontrer, chef. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous croiser depuis mon arrivée.

Au mot de « chef », Regina Mills haussa des sourcils parfaits. Elle n'appréciait guère le qualificatif. Elle repoussa son fauteuil de cuir noir, se leva avec une grâce féline et toisa Emma en silence tout en contournant lentement son bureau. Ses talons aiguille cliquetèrent froidement dans l'absence de conversation qui suivit.

Emma embarrassée regarda la directrice se planter en face d'elle, les yeux droit dans les siens et les bras croisés sur son élégante veste de tailleur couleur crème. Regina Mills faisait à peu près la même taille qu'Emma, mais ses talons aiguilles et plus encore son port majestueux la faisaient paraître plus grande qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Et bien sûr, Emma pas maquillée, en survêtement et chaussures de sport, les cheveux ramassés en une queue de cheval approximative, n'était guère à son avantage face à la tenue chic et au maquillage soigné de son interlocutrice. Elle sentit la profondeur du fossé qui les séparait, sans doute équivalente au nombre de zéros que comptaient leurs revenus annuels respectifs.

La directrice ne disait toujours rien, se contentant d'observer Emma qui le lui rendait bien. En dépit de son air redoutable, il fallait reconnaître que c'était une femme magnifique, d'une quarantaine d'années, à la silhouette impeccable et sans un kilo de trop. Elle avait un visage d'une grande beauté avec ses lèvres pleines, ses yeux sombres et ses cheveux très noirs coiffés en une nappe soyeuse qui contrastaient avec sa peau claire. Mais impossible de s'y méprendre : Regina Mills était une femme de pouvoir, habituée à commander, et pas une seconde elle ne comptait sur son charme pour parvenir à ses fins.

Téméraire, Emma repartit à l'attaque :

― Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire, _madame_ ?

Regina Mills esquissa un demi-sourire, et après l'avoir observée à loisir comme une lionne l'aurait fait d'une gazelle, consentit à faire entendre à nouveau le son de sa voix légèrement rauque. Une belle voix, pensa Emma. Si elle n'était pas aussi glaciale.

― Mademoiselle Swan, articula la directrice avec soin. Savez-vous pourquoi les gens confient leurs enfants à notre établissement ?

― Euh, hasarda Emma, pour la qualité de son enseignement ?

― Précisément, opina la directrice. Quand ils sortent d'ici, nos élèves sont prêts à intégrer les meilleures universités.

Elle s'interrompit un instant pour dévisager son interlocutrice d'un air sévère, et Emma qui ne manquait pourtant pas d'assurance se sentit devenir toute petite sous ce beau regard brun féroce. Pas étonnant que les élèves filaient droit et contemplaient leurs chaussures dès qu'on mentionnait le nom de madame Mills. Cette femme en imposait vraiment.

― Savez-vous quel est le rôle du sport dans notre cursus, mademoiselle Swan ? reprit la directrice d'un ton faussement aimable.

Voilà qui ressemblait à une question piège, pensa Emma, plus mal à l'aise que jamais sous l'intensité du regard braqué sur elle.

― Un esprit sain dans un corps sain ? répondit-elle toujours au petit bonheur.

― Tout à fait, acquiesça de nouveau madame Mills sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Les activités que nous proposons à nos élèves doivent leur permettre de se défouler après les cours, et un peu de compétition sur le terrain ne fait pas de mal pour stimuler leur appétit de réussite.

Son ton se durcit.

― Croyez-vous que nos élèves obtiennent une place à l'université grâce à leurs talents sportifs, mademoiselle Swan ?

― Euh, balbutia Emma prise de court, je n'en sais rien, je viens juste d'arriver…

― La réponse est non, la coupa sèchement la directrice. Nous ne sommes pas le genre d'établissement qui permet aux élèves médiocres d'obtenir une bourse sportive faute de briller dans les disciplines académiques. On vient ici pour apprendre à utiliser ses facultés intellectuelles, et non à lancer un ballon dans un panier. Même si cette activité peut s'avérer lucrative, ce n'est pas le genre de carrière que vise notre public.

― Je vois, dit Emma qui en était loin.

― Bien, répliqua la directrice. Cela m'évitera de devoir vous renvoyer comme votre prédécesseur. Ce brave Leroy fut longtemps un professeur estimable, mais il était devenu impossible d'ignorer son penchant pour la bouteille. Nous avons une réputation à tenir.

 _Tiens_ , se dit Emma. _C'est donc à cela que je dois d'avoir trouvé ce poste en plein milieu d'année scolaire. Le malheur des uns_ …

― Votre mission est d'aider nos élèves à maîtriser leur corps, à évacuer leur trop-plein d'énergie, et à stimuler leur esprit de compétition en les poussant à améliorer leurs performances.

― Pas de remporter des titres aux championnats régionaux ? interrogea Emma, qui pensait aux équipes de football, de baseball, de basket et de natation du lycée.

― Ceci est accessoire et ne doit jamais prendre le pas sur les études de nos élèves. Est-ce bien clair, mademoiselle Swan ?

― Oui, madame.

La directrice la considéra encore un instant d'un air désapprobateur avant de laisser tomber sèchement :

― Du _rugby_ , vraiment ! Et en équipes mixtes en plus ! Je ne veux plus _jamais_ recevoir de coups de fil de parents se plaignant que leur enfant risque d'être blessé ou défiguré en cours d'éducation physique. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, bon sang ?

Ah, c'était donc de cela qu'il s'agissait ! Emma aurait menti en prétendant qu'elle n'avait pas pris un malin plaisir à enseigner l'art du plaquage et de la mêlée à tous ces gosses de riches peu désireux de tâter des dures réalités de la pelouse boueuse et des rudes empoignades sans l'armure protectrice qu'utilisaient les joueurs de football américain, mais enfin le rugby développait l'esprit d'équipe, le respect des autres, et il était prouvé que les filles s'y débrouillaient aussi bien que les garçons tant que le déséquilibre des forces physiques n'était pas trop important, d'où les équipes mixtes. Il y avait bien eu quelques t-shirts déchirés au cours des séances, mais dans l'ensemble pas de victimes à déplorer.

― Je souhaitais développer leur…

― Je ne veux pas le savoir, la coupa madame Mills. Vous ne faites rien qui risque de faire regretter aux parents les sommes qu'ils investissent ici dans l'éducation de leurs enfants. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

― Alors je ne dois rien faire qui risque de déplaire aux élèves et de les fatiguer un peu ? s'insurgea Emma. En somme, je suis là pour proposer de la gym abdos-fessiers aux filles et de la musculation aux garçons ?

― Exactement.

La directrice la toisa d'un air plus sévère que jamais.

― Si cela ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez toujours chercher du travail ailleurs.

Emma soutint son regard. Ici plutôt qu'ailleurs lui importait assez peu, elle n'avait nulle part où aller en particulier, mais le défi était intéressant. Elle venait juste d'arriver et n'allait tout de même pas baisser les bras au bout de deux jours.

― Je vous le ferai savoir si c'est le cas, répliqua-t-elle.

Et par pure provocation, elle ajouta :

― … Chef.

Madame Mills se fendit d'un sourire redoutable, et Emma bien qu'impressionnée fut de nouveau frappée par sa beauté.

― _Madame la directrice_ , corrigea cette dernière. Ne risquez pas d'apprendre à vos dépens que je déteste l'insubordination.

― Pourquoi, répondit Emma sans réfléchir, vous allez me fouetter ?

Elle fut aussitôt interdite de sa propre audace. D'où sortait-elle une chose pareille ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire cela à sa nouvelle patronne ? De tels propos allaient la faire renvoyer sur-le-champ !

Mais Regina Mills n'en parut nullement offusquée. Au contraire, une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans ses yeux sombres. Elle couvrit Emma d'un regard soudain inquisiteur, comme si elle venait juste de prendre pleinement conscience de son existence. Un regard qui avait perdu toute sa froideur, réalisa Emma. Elle se sentit rougir à mesure qu'il la déshabillait littéralement. Déstabilisée, elle dut admettre qu'elle l'avait un peu cherché.

― Seulement si vous me le demandez très gentiment, répondit enfin la directrice de sa voix un peu rauque chargée d'autant de menaces que de promesses.

Incapable de détourner le regard de celui de Regina Mills, Emma sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Si jamais cette femme décidait de s'approcher d'elle, elle ne répondait plus de rien.

La directrice le sentit-elle ? Après l'avoir contemplée à loisir avec un sourire carnassier qui affola tous ses sens, elle parut la prendre en pitié, et d'un geste qui sembla briser l'enchantement, la congédia. Emma sortit sans demander son reste, essoufflée comme si elle avait momentanément oublié de respirer.

De retour dans son bureau, elle se planta à la fenêtre et regarda la piste d'athlétisme en contrebas sans la voir, le cœur battant la chamade. Que s'était-il passé au juste ? Ou elle se trompait fort, ou un drôle de jeu venait de débuter entre elle et la terrifiante, énigmatique et superbe Regina Mills.


	2. Chapter 2

Dès le lendemain, Emma se mit en devoir de s'acclimater à son nouvel environnement. Pour cela, il lui fallait d'une part réussir à faire son travail de manière à n'être ni renvoyée ni mécontente d'elle-même d'autre part en savoir plus sur sa nouvelle patronne, l'énigmatique, terrifiante et superbe madame Mills.

Emma avait connu une jeunesse chaotique d'orpheline ballottée de foyers en familles d'accueil, avec quelques détours par la rue et la case prison, ce qui l'avait dotée d'une adaptabilité à toute épreuve. Ce n'était pas une poignée de jeunes gens privilégiés qui allaient l'impressionner, même si la plupart ne concevaient l'exercice physique que comme l'entretien de leur voiture : une tâche nécessaire pour continuer à épater la galerie, mais qu'ils auraient volontiers déléguée à d'autres s'ils avaient pu s'éviter la corvée. Le tout était donc de rendre la corvée attrayante, et même si possible d'en profiter pour leur inculquer quelques notions d'esprit d'équipe et de fair-play.

Parant au plus pressé, Emma annula le rugby et improvisa avec les classes concernées un jeu de poursuite de son cru, qui mettait face à face, toujours en équipes mixtes, un groupe de poursuivants et un groupe chargé de protéger un appât, sous la forme d'un foulard dépassant de la ceinture de l'un des joueurs. Une fois le foulard attrapé, les rôles s'inversaient. La partie faisait rage dans le gymnase, où filles et garçons se poursuivaient et se barraient la route en pouffant de rire, tâchant plus ou moins d'éviter (ou de provoquer) collisions, frôlements et contacts embarrassants, lorsque Regina Mills fit son apparition sur les gradins, où elle s'assit un moment pour observer la séance.

Pendant un instant personne ne remarqua rien, car la directrice avait fait une entrée discrète au milieu des rires, des exclamations et des poursuites échevelées. Occupés à se courir après en tous sens, les élèves en nage se dépensaient sans compter, le tout dans la bonne humeur. Rien à redire à cette séance, pensa Emma qui avait remarqué la présence de la directrice et, vaguement anxieuse, l'observait du coin de l'oeil.

Puis une élève aperçut madame Mills, poussa un petit cri, s'empressa de chuchoter la nouvelle à une autre, puis à une autre, et bientôt les cavalcades ralentirent, avant de s'arrêter tout à fait tandis que la totalité des élèves, immobiles et embarrassés, contemplaient les gradins avec un mélange d'appréhension, de curiosité et d'espoir.

Devenue le centre de l'attention générale sans même avoir ouvert la bouche, la directrice se leva et dit :

― Tout se passe bien, mademoiselle Swan ?

Le ton était impersonnel, mais dénué d'hostilité.

― Tout va bien madame la directrice, je vous remercie.

― Poursuivez votre cours, je ne fais que passer.

La directrice, toujours au centre de tous les regards, se dirigea vers la sortie du gymnase, et arrivée à la porte, ajouta sans sourire :

― Bon travail, continuez.

Puis elle disparut.

Après son départ, les élèves restèrent silencieux encore une minute, puis les commentaires se mirent à fuser.

― Mademoiselle Swan, vous avez entendu ça ! La directrice nous a fait un compliment !

― Vous savez qu'elle n'en fait presque jamais ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

― Quand les autres classes vont savoir ça… J'ai hâte de voir leurs têtes !

― J'adore son tailleur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle !

― La classe cette meuf ! Je suis à peu près sûr qu'elle m'a regardé. Elle m'a vu, c'est clair !

Les élèves ne se méfiaient guère d'Emma, et les uns par naïveté, les autres par bravade, lui livraient sans retenue le fond de leur pensée. De leurs commentaires, il ressortait que madame Mills était à peu près universellement crainte et respectée mais aussi admirée, tant par les filles que par les garçons. Pour les unes elle était un modèle, pour les autres un objet de fantasmes plus ou moins avoué, d'autant plus fascinant qu'il était totalement inaccessible.

En effet Madame Mills n'était pas réputée pour sa gentillesse et sa chaleur humaine, bien au contraire, mais ses interventions n'en avaient que davantage d'effet. Il n'y avait rien de pire aux yeux de la plupart des élèves que d'être convoqués dans son bureau pour subir ses foudres, mais presque tous rêvaient au fond de la chose la plus difficile à obtenir de sa part : une véritable marque d'intérêt. Regina Mills était légendairement avare de compliments.

 _Bref_ , se dit Emma, _la directrice est une rock-star, et son fan-club à peu près égal à la population lycéenne de l'établissement._ Il était incontestable qu'elle parvenait à motiver ses élèves : ceux-ci vivaient dans la terreur de lui déplaire. Pourtant les gosses de riches étaient difficiles à impressionner, mais même eux avaient besoin d'un modèle sans doute. A croire qu'ils avaient trouvé en elle l'icône idéale.

Seules quelques fortes têtes affectaient l'indifférence à l'égard de la directrice – probablement des élèves qui avaient déjà tenté en vain de la déstabiliser, sans réussir une seconde à ébranler son autorité.

Egalement responsable du club d'athlétisme, Emma y remarqua bientôt un adolescent de seize ans, Henri, un grand échalas tout en longueur comme le sont certains garçons à cet âge, aux cheveux bruns et lisses, au nez busqué, et à la lèvre supérieure ombrée d'un début de moustache. C'était un bon coureur de fond, tenace et appliqué, mais plutôt renfermé, et le soir après l'entraînement, il ne semblait jamais pressé de s'en aller.

― Henri, appela Emma en pénétrant dans le vestiaire d'où étaient déjà sortis tous les autres garçons, tu es encore là ?

L'adolescent, rhabillé de pied en cap, les cheveux encore mouillés de la douche, était assis sur un des bancs, le nez plongé dans un livre. Il releva la tête à l'appel de son nom.

― Oui mademoiselle Swan. Désolé, je m'en vais.

Il saisit son sac, y fourra le livre et s'empressa de sortir, encombré de ses longs membres en pleine croissance. Non sans maladresse, il prit soin de contourner Emma en sortant pour éviter tout contact.

― Pardon de vous avoir retardée !

Comme il s'éloignait, Emma le héla de nouveau :

― Henri !

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, attendant ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

― Tu es de la famille de la directrice ? demanda-t-elle.

Il se rembrunit aussitôt.

― C'est ma mère, marmonna-t-il à l'intention de ses pieds.

― Oh, dit Emma.

Puis comme il n'ajoutait rien, elle conclut :

― D'accord. Rentre bien. Bonne soirée à toi !

Henri sembla soulagé que l'interrogatoire en reste là et retrouva un semblant de sourire.

― Bonne soirée mademoiselle !

Il s'éloigna à grands pas, mais lorsqu'Emma quitta le lycée un peu plus tard, elle l'aperçut au passage, assis au bas d'un escalier, de nouveau plongé dans son livre. Décidément pas pressé de rentrer chez lui.

Les professeurs pour leur part étaient d'habitude une mine de ragots, mais après les avoir discrètement lancés sur le sujet de la directrice, Emma dut convenir qu'ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à en dire.

― Tu as dû rencontrer son fils, déclara Elsa, le professeur de mathématiques. Il s'appelle Henri. Un gentil gamin, très bien élevé, mais le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne respire pas la joie de vivre. Ca ne doit pas être facile d'être à sa place, il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur.

― Peut-être que c'est le fait de ne pas avoir de père, supputa Ariel, le professeur de sciences. Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un monsieur Mills. Ils vivent seuls tous les deux, la directrice et son fils. Ils n'ont même pas un chien !

― Elle n'est pas liante, fit remarquer Kilian, le professeur de lettres et de théâtre. Elle se fait excuser à toutes les fêtes du personnel qu'on organise, les anniversaires, les apéros, Noël… Cette femme ne vit que pour son travail, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir de vie privée.

― Elle ne sort jamais avec personne ? interrogea Emma, perplexe.

― Pas que je sache ! grogna Kilian. Et si c'est le cas, on ne peut pas dire que ça améliore son humeur pour autant !

― Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, pouffa Ariel en désignant Kilian d'une œillade peu subtile. Certains dont je tairai le nom ont tenté de lui faire du charme et se sont heurtés au mur de son indifférence.

― Cette femme est glaciale, personne ne peut s'en approcher ! se défendit Kilian.

 _Glaciale_ , se dit Emma, _ça m'étonnerait. Comment cet idiot fait-il pour ne pas voir le feu qui couve sous la glace ?_ Il était pourtant évident qu'une femme qui faisait autant d'effet à tout le monde, à commencer par les élèves qui fonctionnaient à l'instinct, ne pouvait pas être seulement glaciale. Il y avait davantage.

En résumé, personne ne savait rien sur la vie privée de Regina Mills, qui ne se mêlait strictement pas à son personnel. De l'avis de tous, c'était une patronne redoutable, toujours au courant de tout, même des incidents les plus minimes, et qui ne laissait rien passer ni aux élèves ni aux professeurs. Gestionnaire efficace et pragmatique, elle n'était ni commode ni diplomate, mais brutalement honnête. Elle ne pratiquait guère la concertation, mais les collègues d'Emma admirent qu'elle savait reconnaître le mérite. Emma songeuse se dit qu'il leur était apparemment tout aussi difficile qu'aux élèves d'arracher à la directrice la moindre marque d'approbation.

Regina Mills était omniprésente dans son établissement, supervisant à heures fixes l'arrivée des élèves et foudroyant du regard les retardataires ou ceux dont la tenue ne respectait pas à la lettre le règlement, mais aussi surgissant sans crier gare à l'heure et à l'endroit où l'on ne l'attendait pas – à la cantine (où elle ne prenait cependant pas ses repas avec le reste du personnel), dans les salles de classe, sous les gradins du stade, à l'internat – nulle part on n'était à l'abri de la voir apparaître et observer si tout se passait comme elle le souhaitait, ou prendre en flagrant délit quiconque tentait d'échapper à son contrôle. Cependant elle demeurait une énigme, d'autant plus qu'elle n'offrait pas la moindre chance de la côtoyer en-dehors du travail. Emma frustrée dut s'habituer à ne la voir chaque jour que de loin en passant et sans avoir l'occasion de lui parler.

 _Pour lui dire quoi, d'ailleurs ?_ songeait-elle. _Au fait, vous ne deviez pas me fouetter ?_ Avec le recul, son émoi de leur première rencontre lui paraissait puéril et disproportionné. La directrice était toujours aussi terrifiante et superbe, mais avait visiblement déjà oublié son existence, car le regard qu'elle posait sur elle (si d'aventure elle le faisait), était tout aussi froid et impersonnel que celui dont elle gratifiait n'importe qui d'autre. _J'ai dû me faire des idées, se_ dit Emma, obscurément déçue.

C'est pourquoi elle ne dit pas non lorsque son collègue Kilian commença à lui tourner autour. Il avait certes une apparence quelque peu théâtrale avec ses chemises blanches au col toujours trop ouvert, sa barbe de trois jours faussement négligée, sa mèche rebelle et ses œillades de velours qui le faisaient ressembler à un pirate d'opérette, mais il était tout de même assez joli garçon, et Emma se laissa compter fleurette en pensant avec amusement qu'elle rendait jalouses à peu près toutes les élèves qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour le très populaire monsieur Jones.

Un flirt se dessinait entre eux lorsqu'Emma reçut un mail de la directrice lui fixant un rendez-vous dans son bureau après les cours.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** Emma va-t-elle enfin se faire fouetter ? Réponse dans le chapitre 3 !  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Emma sortait d'une bonne séance de cardio-training avec les terminales, sous la forme d'un cours de zumba endiablée parce que c'était plus drôle que la course d'endurance, et comme elle n'était pas le genre de prof de sport qui se contente de donner des ordres et de regarder les autres s'agiter, elle aussi avait fini en nage. Elle s'accorda le temps de retirer sa tenue de sport, de prendre une douche et de passer des vêtements de ville avant de se rendre au rendez-vous fixé par madame Mills.

Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte de son bureau, la directrice vint elle-même lui ouvrir. Elle la fit entrer et referma la porte derrière elle, puis lui désigna d'un geste péremptoire les sièges destinés aux visiteurs.

― Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Emma obtempéra, de nouveau vaguement anxieuse. En ce qui concernait son travail, elle avait sa conscience professionnelle pour elle et estimait n'avoir rien à se reprocher. Et puis au fond, peu lui importait si on décidait de la renvoyer parce qu'elle n'était pas assez chic ou malléable pour cette école, ce n'était pas comme si quelque chose la retenait véritablement ici. Mais Regina Mills avait l'art de la mettre dans ses petits souliers, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent.

La directrice braquait sur elle ses yeux bruns insondables, comme à la recherche d'une réponse sur le visage d'Emma. Celle-ci réprima l'envie de se tortiller sur son siège telle une adolescente venue se faire passer un savon, et se lança une nouvelle fois la première.

― Vous vouliez me voir, madame la directrice ?

Emma fut assez fière d'avoir réussi à parler d'une voix ferme et assurée qui ne laissait rien paraître de ce qu'elle ressentait.

Le visage de la directrice prit un air pensif, et elle sembla hésiter brièvement avant de prendre la parole.

― J'ai pu constater que vous aviez vite trouvé vos marques, mademoiselle Swan. Comptez-vous rester parmi nous ?

 _Et moi qui m'attendais à moitié à ce qu'elle me vire_ , se dit Emma soulagée.

― Jusqu'à nouvel ordre oui, madame la directrice.

― Bien.

Regina Mills parut hésiter de nouveau puis ajouta d'une voix moins froide :

― Alors sachez que ce n'est pas à l'employée de cet établissement que je souhaite m'adresser à présent. Ceci est strictement personnel.

― Personnel ? répéta Emma, étonnée.

― Vous êtes libre de faire ce que bon vous semblera. Je vous demanderai juste de garder cette entrevue pour vous.

Emma, de plus en plus perplexe, acquiesça machinalement et attendit la suite. La directrice la couvrit de nouveau d'un regard qui la tétanisa sur sa chaise telle une souris sur le point de finir dans la gueule d'un chat.

― Lors de notre premier entretien, il m'a semblé que vous manifestiez de l'intérêt pour certaines… pratiques. Je me trompe ?

Le cœur d'Emma se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Parlait-on de ce qu'elle croyait ?

― Debout !

L'ordre avait claqué sèchement, et Emma, hypnotisée par le regard de plus en plus noir de la directrice dans son visage d'une beauté hiératique, obéit sans même y penser.

Celle-ci, l'air toujours impénétrable, la regarda se lever et s'écarta de son bureau.

― Penchez-vous en avant, le buste sur le bureau.

Emma ne savait presque rien de cette femme et de ses intentions. N'importe qui risquait d'entrer à tout moment. C'était périlleux. Humiliant. Excitant. Elle avait envie d'obéir.

Rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, elle s'exécuta sans un mot.

Elle avait une conscience aiguë du tableau qu'elle offrait, la joue contre le bois verni du bureau, les mains de part et d'autre du visage – et le postérieur bien en évidence dans cette position. Retenant son souffle, elle attendit.

Ce qui suivit ne la surprit pas vraiment – quelque chose de ferme et de flexible lui cingla les fesses, une seule fois. Un bref éclair de douleur lui zébra l'arrière-train. De douleur, mais aussi de plaisir – fulgurant, inattendu. Plus excitée que jamais, elle se garda bien de bouger.

Ce fut la directrice qui se pencha tout contre elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, lui chatouillant la peau de son souffle :

― Désirez-vous que je continue, mademoiselle Swan ?

Oui. Oui. Oui. C'était de la folie. Jamais elle n'avait fait une chose pareille. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, mais c'était tellement bon. Surprenant. Excitant. Elle voulait bel et bien que cela continue. Elle ferma les yeux.

― Oui, souffla-t-elle.

― Parfait. Relevez-vous.

Emma rouvrit les yeux et se redressa, interloquée et frustrée. La directrice se mit à rire :

― N'ayez pas l'air aussi déçue, ma chère ! Nous ne pouvons décemment pas faire cela ici ! Mais je pense que nous allons fort bien nous entendre.

Elle se pencha et chuchota à nouveau à l'oreille d'Emma :

― Mon signal est « Blanche-Neige ». Quoi qu'il se passe, vous le prononcez et j'arrête tout. Me faites-vous confiance ?

Emma ne connaissait cette femme ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, mais elle avait assez roulé sa bosse pour être bon juge des caractères, et se fiait habituellement à son instinct. Elle n'hésita pas.

― Oui, reconnut-elle sans détour en regardant la directrice dans les yeux.

Regina Mills eut un sourire éclatant dont toute froideur avait momentanément disparu. Soudain presque méconnaissable sans son air sévère, elle n'en parut que plus belle.

― Bien, dit-elle.

Et elle lui tendit un petit bristol sur lequel était notée une adresse.

― Vous pensez bien que je ne m'amuse pas à ce genre de chose à Storybrooke, là où tout le monde sait que j'habite, avec les élèves à ma fenêtre et mon fils dans sa chambre. Si vous souhaitez poursuivre, que diriez-vous de nous retrouver à cette adresse dimanche à 14h ?

― D'accord, dit Emma. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade et tous ses sens étaient en ébullition. Comment diable allait-elle faire pour patienter jusqu'à dimanche ?

― Soyez à l'heure, précisa la directrice. J'ai horreur d'attendre.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma n'avait pas manqué l'allusion et, sautant sur l'occasion d'être punie, mit un point d'honneur à arriver en retard.

Avant de revêtir sa tenue habituelle – jean moulant, débardeur, bottes de cavalière et blouson de cuir rouge – elle avait pris une longue douche afin de se détendre et d'assouplir ses muscles endoloris. Beaucoup de sport avait été nécessaire pour lui permettre de patienter jusqu'à ce fameux dimanche après-midi. La course, les tractions, les pompes et autres exercices intensifs l'avaient laissée courbatue de partout – sans parler de la jolie zébrure rouge qui lui barrait encore les fesses. Un seul coup de cravache, mais vigoureusement appliqué, voilà qui n'avait pas été du bluff.

Emma ne s'était jamais considérée comme une victime, et au contraire avait passé le plus clair de sa vie à lutter pour se faire entendre et pouvoir disposer de sa personne librement. Non sans mal ni déconvenues, mais elle avait appris à se faire respecter, et les choses étaient devenues plus faciles en grandissant. En règle générale, l'idée de se comporter comme elle l'avait fait avec la directrice ne lui serait jamais venue. Elle ne lui était d'ailleurs venue avec aucun autre partenaire à ce jour – au contraire, elle aimait bien avoir le dessus. Pourtant, quelque chose dans ce que lui offrait Regina Mills l'attirait irrésistiblement. Pas un instant elle n'envisagea de lui faire faux bond.

La garçonnière de madame Mills était une ancienne ferme entourée de bosquets dans l'arrière-pays, en pleine campagne à une heure de route de Storybrooke. Il était à peu près sûr qu'on ne risquait pas d'y croiser familles d'élèves ou personnel du lycée. Emma se gara devant la maison avec un quart d'heure de retard soigneusement calculé. Elle sonna à la porte d'entrée et constata que celle-ci était munie d'un visiophone.

― Bonjour, dit-elle poliment au petit écran qui surplombait l'interphone. C'est Emma Swan.

Dans ce contexte, il lui avait semblé incongru de dire « madame la directrice ». Après un court silence, la voix de madame Mills se fit entendre :

― Entrez et montez l'escalier. C'est tout en haut.

Un bourdonnement retentit et Emma poussa la porte, qui s'ouvrit. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la directrice avait l'art de l'accueillir chaleureusement…

Emma entra dans la maison et referma avec soin la porte derrière elle. Elle vit un porte-manteau dans l'entrée mais préféra garder son blouson de cuir pour le moment. Impossible de se tromper sur le chemin à suivre : l'escalier qui menait à l'étage débouchait dans l'entrée. Elle gravit une volée de marches qui l'amena au premier, puis une seconde qui menait non plus à un couloir mais à une unique porte. Fermée. Elle s'apprêtait de nouveau à frapper et à s'annoncer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Madame Mills était bel et bien venue l'accueillir finalement. Cette femme savait ménager ses effets : à sa vue, Emma bouche bée oublia aussitôt tout ce qu'elle avait pu avoir à dire. Son hôtesse s'était habillée pour la circonstance, et si le cuir et la dentelle noire offraient un contraste saisissant avec ses habituels tailleurs stricts et chemisiers de soie, on ne pouvait nier qu'elle était ainsi plus redoutablement sexy que jamais. Sa taille fine était soulignée par un corset qui faisait saillir sa poitrine et révélait le léger arrondi de ses hanches son pantalon de cuir ajusté, agrémenté d'une sorte de traîne de satin noir et de dentelle, lui moulait étroitement les jambes ; ses pieds étaient chaussés comme à son habitude de talons aiguilles, ses cheveux noirs ramenés en un chignon aux volutes élaborées, et son maquillage légèrement outré faisait ressortir le feu de ses yeux et la pulpe de ses lèvres. Emma sentit sa bouche se dessécher et son ventre se contracter rien qu'à la regarder.

Madame Mills avait en main une cravache. Elle adressa à Emma un de ces sourires carnassiers qui lui donnaient à la fois envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes et de se jeter à ses pieds, et s'effaça légèrement pour la laisser entrer.

― Bien sûr, passé ce seuil vous êtes mon esclave, avertit-elle. Je serai libre de faire de vous tout ce qu'il me plaira. Ceci est-il clair ?

― Oui, balbutia Emma, perdue dans les yeux bruns de la directrice qui ne lui avaient jamais paru si ardents.

― Oui, _votre majesté_ , corrigea madame Mills. Je m'appelle Regina. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir ce que cela signifie ?

― Regina veut dire « reine », murmura Emma d'une voix étranglée. Puis-je entrer, votre majesté ?

― Entre, esclave.

Emma se glissa dans la pièce, contrainte de frôler la directrice pour passer. Regina Mills la considéra un instant tout en tapotant négligemment sa cuisse gainée de cuir du bout de sa cravache, puis la rejoignit en deux pas. Avec ses talons aiguilles, elle était un peu plus grande qu'Emma. Elle prit son temps pour se pencher vers elle et Emma sentit son parfum épicé l'envelopper.

Regina lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres, et Emma se tendit toute entière vers elle. Elle voulait davantage. Elle leva les bras pour la toucher. Regina les intercepta et les lui maintint fermement dans le dos. Emma ne lutta pas. De sentir Regina si près, son coeur se mit à battre la chamade. Regina lui caressa la lèvre inférieure du bout de la langue, et un gémissement échappa à Emma. Soudain, Regina lui mordit la lèvre, pas assez fort pour entamer la peau, assez pour la surprendre. Emma retint une exclamation.

― Votre majesté ! supplia-t-elle, les sens déjà affolés.

Regina, les yeux brillants et le sourire plus carnassier que jamais, la considéra comme si elle s'apprêtait à n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

― Garde tes supplications pour plus tard, esclave. Nous ne faisons que commencer !

Le donjon de Regina était aménagé dans le grenier de la ferme. La pièce était obscure, chichement éclairée par des spots qui jetaient des flaques de lumière crue à des endroits bien précis. Regina débarrassa Emma de son blouson, la guida vers l'une des flaques de lumière, qui éclairait une sorte de haut banc rembourré fixé au sol, et l'y installa sensiblement dans la même position que sur son bureau. Une fois Emma inclinée, elle lui attacha les poignets avec une bande de tissu qui passait sous le banc. Les nœuds ne serraient pas les poignets d'Emma, elle pouvait bouger un peu les bras, mais il lui était impossible de les lever, de les écarter, ou de se redresser entièrement.

Emma s'accrocha au banc. Elle se doutait de ce qui allait suivre et l'anticipation lui coupait déjà les jambes. Elle faillit mourir d'excitation lorsque Regina ne commença pas par un coup de cravache mais par des caresses sur la zone concernée, suivant d'une main appréciatrice la courbe de ses fesses. Puis elle lui déboutonna son jean et le lui descendit sur les pieds. Arrêté par ses bottes, il lui entravait efficacement les jambes. Sans la toucher davantage, Regina fit remarquer sur le ton de la conversation :

― Tu étais en retard, esclave. Ne t'ai-je pas dit que je détestais attendre ?

― Si, reconnut Emma, affolée au-delà de toutes ses espérances.

― C'est donc à croire que tu aimes être punie, conclut Regina avec satisfaction en lui administrant un premier coup qui siffla dans l'air avant de lui cingler les fesses.

C'était moins douloureux que le coup précédent dont Emma avait conservé le souvenir. Sans doute pas la même cravache – celle-ci était souple, peut-être du caoutchouc, et frappait assez mollement. A peine un picotement. Juste un jeu, se dit Emma. Mais les coups se mirent à pleuvoir dru, généreusement distribués sur toute la surface de ses fesses, et elle commença à sentir chauffer son arrière-train. C'était à la fois délicieux et insupportable, parce que le feu allumé par les coups se communiquait au reste de son corps, et que les picotements produits sur sa peau étaient juste un peu trop haut. Pourquoi la cravache n'arrivait-elle pas là où elle avait le plus besoin de la sentir ? Dans l'incapacité de se toucher elle-même, elle tira vainement sur ses liens et se tortilla en gémissant.

Regina s'interrompit.

― En as-tu eu assez, esclave ? demanda-t-elle courtoisement.

― Oui votre majesté, répondit Emma, docile. Les fesses lui cuisaient un peu. Rien d'insupportable en vérité. Mais elle n'avait pas prononcé le signal, et rien n'obligeait Regina à l'écouter.

De fait, celle-ci ne fit une pause que le temps de venir admirer son œuvre de plus près – et de retirer à Emma le slip qui la couvrait encore. Emma crut défaillir lorsque Regina passa de nouveau une main dont elle sentit la fraîcheur sur ses fesses à présent brûlantes avant de la glisser entre ses cuisses, où elle la trouva trempée et tout aussi brûlante. Avec un gémissement, Emma se cabra et resserra les jambes sur la main de Regina, dont le contact lui procura un délicieux frisson.

Regina fit entendre un bruit réprobateur, dégagea sa main humide d'Emma et repoussa cette dernière à plat ventre sur le banc avant de lui écarter de nouveau les jambes autant que son jean l'y autorisait. Elle reprit sa cravache et lui administra une nouvelle volée de coups.

Cette fois cela commençait à piquer vraiment, un peu plus à chaque nouveau coup. Emma était prête à dire stop. Il y avait la douleur grandissante, nouvelle dans ses jeux érotiques, et ce désir qui la consumait. Il y avait ses mains et ses pieds entravés, et la cravache qui n'atterrissait jamais à l'endroit où elle aurait voulu. Elle se mit à pleurer, un peu de douleur, beaucoup de frustration.

Dans son dos, Regina se mit à rire.

― Je vois que tu commences à comprendre, esclave. Dis-le !

Et un coup particulièrement traître foudroya Emma d'un intense mélange de plaisir et de douleur. Regina avait visé plus bas cette fois.

― Oui, votre majesté, haleta Emma encore en larmes et à deux doigts de l'orgasme. Elle se sentait soudain merveilleusement bien.

C'était étrange. Elle s'était livrée littéralement pieds et poings liés à la merci d'une quasi-inconnue. Elle faisait confiance à Regina cependant : elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire pour que tout s'arrête. C'était un jeu, et ce n'en était pas un. Alors même qu'elle gémissait « Assez ! » en tirant sur ses liens et que Regina continuait à la cravacher, indifférente à ses protestations, elle se sentit curieusement euphorique. Elle était totalement libre pour un temps d'assumer sa faiblesse, d'abdiquer sa volonté et de s'en remettre à celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Cela faisait un bien fou, et son cerveau semblait d'ailleurs interpréter les signaux de douleur comme s'il s'était agi de plaisir.

Emma, presque en extase, se gardait bien de prononcer le signal, mais Regina finit cependant par la prendre en pitié.

― Voilà qui suffira pour cette fois, déclara-t-elle toujours sur le ton de la conversation en évaluant les dégâts d'une main experte. Sa main glissa plus bas, comblant enfin les vœux inexprimés de son esclave. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour expédier une Emma déjà plus que prête au septième ciel, et celle-ci s'arc-bouta dans une explosion de plaisir à laquelle la douleur ajoutait un piquant inédit. Pantelante, elle se laissa retomber sur le banc, bras et jambes vidés de leurs forces.

Regina, toujours invisible derrière elle, la laissa récupérer un moment, puis contourna le banc et s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour la détacher.

― Vous n'avez pas prononcé le signal, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton égal, mais nous en resterons là pour aujourd'hui. Je vous attends au premier, la salle de bain est la deuxième porte à gauche.

Puis elle se releva et quitta la pièce. Le jeu était donc fini ?

Une fois seule, Emma prit encore quelques instants pour se remettre de ses émotions, puis se redressa tant bien que mal et se rajusta avec une grimace. Ses fesses rouges et cuisantes n'appréciaient pas le contact avec le tissu. Jetant à peine un coup d'œil au donjon secret de Regina à présent qu'il avait perdu son principal attrait, elle en ressortit et descendit les escaliers en retenant une nouvelle grimace.

Dans la salle de bain l'attendait Regina, qui avait eu le temps d'échanger son costume de dominatrice contre un pantalon de yoga noir et un t-shirt échancré rouge. En dépit de sa tenue à présent décontractée, elle était toujours aussi furieusement belle.

― Ne prenez pas une douche trop chaude, lui conseilla Regina avec un petit sourire. L'eau froide calme la brûlure. S'il vous faut du linge propre, il y en a dans ce placard. Après la douche, appliquez ceci. Je serai en bas.

Elle lui montra un tube de pommade qu'elle posa sur la tablette du lavabo avant de quitter la pièce.

Voilà qui était idéal pour refroidir les ardeurs d'Emma, mais également… Attentionné. Emma en fut aussi surprise que touchée. Regina ne faisait pas que prendre plaisir à la soumettre. Après une séance qu'elle avait choisi de ne pas trop faire durer, elle se souciait moins à présent de rester dans son rôle que du bien-être de sa partenaire. C'était là une facette inédite de la directrice.

Emma se doucha rapidement puis se tartina de pommade comme indiqué, et ressentit en l'appliquant une délicieuse sensation de fraîcheur sur sa peau échauffée. Elle retourna chercher son blouson oublié au grenier, puis redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne lui restait hélas plus qu'à prendre congé. Elle trouva Regina au salon en train de siroter une tasse de thé.

― Euh, dit Emma, dont le cerveau avait du mal à assimiler toutes ces nouvelles facettes de sa patronne en si peu de temps.

― Vous pouvez m'appeler Regina, fit courtoisement remarquer cette dernière. Un peu de thé ?

Emma acquiesça, prit la tasse que lui tendait Regina, et jugea plus sage de rester debout pour boire son thé. Dire qu'il allait falloir passer une heure assise au volant pour rentrer !

― Mais, demanda-t-elle, et vous ? Vous ne voulez pas que je, euh… ?

Regina la considéra avec un petit sourire.

― Nous verrons cela une autre fois, ma chère. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas l'essentiel.

Elle contempla un instant sa tasse de thé avant de braquer de nouveau les yeux sur Emma :

― Car vous reviendrez, n'est-ce pas ?

Emma ne se fatigua pas à énoncer l'évidence et se contenta de répondre en souriant :

― Quand ?

Regina laissa échapper un petit rire.

― Eh bien, le temps de vous remettre de cette séance, pour commencer. Je n'abîme jamais vraiment mes partenaires, sachez-le. Je préfère qu'ils durent longtemps.

Elle se leva et vint se placer face à Emma, qu'elle gratifia d'un long baiser voluptueux. Pas de morsure cette fois, juste le plaisir de la caresse. Emma enivrée de son contact sentit aussitôt son désir se rallumer. Elle n'avait pas pu toucher Regina et le regrettait. Mais celle-ci ne faisait que prendre congé.

― Aujourd'hui n'était qu'un avant-goût, promit-elle en effleurant à dessein les fesses cuisantes d'Emma. Nous nous revoyons dimanche prochain. Rentrez bien !

 _Sa partenaire_ , songea Emma en s'asseyant avec précaution dans sa voiture. _Pour longtemps._

* * *

 ** _Avertissement :_** _Ceci est une histoire d'amour, avec une certaine dose de BDSM dedans !_

 _\- Si le BDSM n'est pas votre truc, merci d'aller lire autre chose tout de suite, parce que là ça ne fait que commencer : chacun ses fantasmes !_

 _\- Si au contraire cette histoire vous donnait des idées pour élargir vos horizons érotiques… Ne faites pas n'importe quoi ! En plus de risquer de ne pas vous plaire (tout le monde n'est pas sado-maso !), le BDSM mal pratiqué peut présenter des risques physiques réels. Alors avant de ligoter / frapper qui que ce soit avec quoi que ce soit, renseignez-vous sérieusement sur les méthodes, l'équipement et les précautions à prendre afin d'éviter les accidents. Assurez-vous d'être entre adultes informés et réellement partants. Et n'oubliez pas la devise de Regina : « Je n'abîme jamais vraiment mes partenaires » !_

 _Vous voilà prévenus, petits filous. Maintenant on peut retourner s'amuser !_

 _Fiddle_


	5. Chapter 5

― Tu as passé un bon week-end, Emma ?

Dans la salle des professeurs, Kilian Jones lui tournait autour, tous ses charmes déployés dans l'intention transparente d'être trouvé irrésistible. Elle lui sourit avec indulgence.

― Excellent. Et toi ?

Elle s'appuyait négligemment à la fenêtre histoire d'éviter de s'asseoir. Que pouvait-elle bien dire à Kilian ? Tiens, j'ai visité une salle de torture érotique dans un grenier ? Je me suis pris une sacrée fessée et j'ai adoré ça ? Devine ce que la directrice fait de son temps libre et qui elle a choisi comme nouvelle camarade de jeux ?

Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive sur le campus à qui elle risquait de pouvoir raconter cela un jour. Elle se contenta donc d'écouter d'une oreille distraite Kilian lui vanter son week-end à faire de la voile, tout en jouissant de la douleur secrète qui commençait à s'estomper, mais continuait à lui rappeler l'incroyable plaisir ressenti ainsi que la paradoxale sensation de liberté que lui avait procurée cette expérience.

Emma en était convaincue, seule Regina qui avait allumé en elle ce désir inédit était capable de le satisfaire. Mais il s'agissait à présent de ne pas tout mélanger afin de préserver ce jardin secret, et de ne pas appeler la directrice « Regina » devant témoins, ou toute autre gaffe qui risquait de signer à la fois la fin de sa carrière au lycée et celle de ses jeux avec sa nouvelle maîtresse.

La directrice lui facilita la tâche cependant. De retour sur le campus, égale à elle-même, elle était redevenue professionnelle et glaciale, toujours magnifique dans un tailleur noir et un chemisier de soie vert amande, mais bien assez distante pour que l'idée saugrenue de l'appeler par son prénom ne vienne à l'esprit de quiconque.

― Mademoiselle Swan, salua-t-elle Emma avec un bref signe de tête au détour d'un couloir.

Jamais on ne se serait douté qu'il s'était passé quoi que ce soit entre elles. Il était à la fois frustrant d'être le vilain petit secret de la directrice, et excitant de savoir qu'elles préservaient ainsi la possibilité de nouvelles récréations.

Emma n'avait jamais été du genre expansif, en particulier en ce qui concernait sa vie privée. Elle remisa dans un coin de sa tête la reine en cuir et dentelles qui trônait sur tout un attirail aussi érotique qu'intimidant, et s'attela de nouveau à la tâche de se montrer adulte et responsable afin de faire transpirer ses élèves en toute sécurité et dans la bonne humeur.

Le dimanche suivant, elle se présenta à l'heure chez Regina, qui l'accueillit dans une nouvelle tenue de dominatrice sexy et avec une implacable courtoisie. Regina était le genre de maîtresse qui n'avait pas besoin de se montrer féroce pour vous faire frissonner, pensa Emma en se laissant dévêtir puis attacher bras et jambes écartés sur un vaste lit. Ses fesses ne portaient plus trace du traitement de la fois précédente, mais Regina les ignora complètement et se concentra sur une série de pinces plus ou moins lourdement lestées qu'elle appliqua sur les parties les plus sensibles du corps d'Emma. La sensation procurée par leur manipulation et leur contact rendait Emma folle – la douleur était variable mais la frustration grandissante. Regina évitait à dessein de la pousser à bout et plusieurs fois s'arrêta net juste avant l'inévitable orgasme. Comme lors de la séance précédente, Emma finit par fondre en larmes.

Lorsqu'elle se fut un peu ressaisie, elle vit Regina penchée sur elle, attentive et dénuée de toute cruauté.

― Nous reprenons, dit-elle en l'observant, sans doute dans l'attente du signal.

Emma n'allait pas s'avouer vaincue pour si peu. Elle hocha la tête et le jeu reprit. Regina se montrait d'une créativité diabolique pour tirer le meilleur de ses accessoires, et lorsqu'elle finit par autoriser Emma à jouir, le plaisir fut si vif que celle-ci sentit ses hanches décoller du lit de leur propre initiative. Puis, encore inondée de sueur, elle s'assoupit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était libre, couverte d'un édredon et seule dans la pièce. Regina avait ouvert les stores des vasistas, et le grenier, à demi éclairé par la lumière du jour, avait un petit air cocasse de magasin d'exposition pour articles SM, avec ses multiples accessoires méticuleusement agencés et sa propreté irréprochable. _Mon dieu_ , se dit Emma, _je n'ai encore presque rien essayé !_ A la vue de certains dispositifs, diverses parties de son corps la chatouillaient déjà par anticipation.

Mais Regina avait une fois encore quitté la pièce sans se laisser toucher. Etait-ce un des termes du marché auquel il lui faudrait s'habituer ? Elle se leva en soupirant, se rhabilla et se dispensa de douche avant de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Lorsqu'elle entra au salon, Regina avait servi le thé et se trouvait plongée dans une revue de sciences humaines.

― Asseyez-vous, dit Regina en posant sa revue. Emma apprécia l'invitation à sa juste valeur : cette fois elle pouvait se le permettre, son arrière-train n'ayant guère subi de dommages.

― Du thé ? proposa Regina.

Puis tout en servant Emma, elle poursuivit d'un ton amical :

― Vous vous êtes bien remise de la semaine dernière, il n'y a plus de traces. La séance d'aujourd'hui va vous laisser quelques marques douloureuses, mais elles s'estomperont toutes seules d'ici deux ou trois jours.

Emma balaya ces précisions cliniques d'un revers de main.

― Regina, dit-elle. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas laissée vous toucher. Est-ce que cela fait partie de votre, euh, personnage ? En tant qu'esclave je ne suis là que pour recevoir ?

Regina prit son temps pour répondre.

― Ne soyez pas si impatiente ma chère, dit-elle avec un demi-sourire. Nous avons à peine fait connaissance. Le temps viendra où je vous soumettrai à d'autres exigences.

Emma soupira.

― Est-ce qu'il viendra plus vite si je vous fournis un certificat médical ? demanda-t-elle crûment, soudain traversée par l'idée que là se trouvait peut-être l'explication de ce qui retenait Regina.

Celle-ci n'en parut que plus amusée.

― Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir, mademoiselle Swan ?

― Emma. Pas à ma connaissance, mais je peux le faire confirmer si vous le souhaitez.

A présent, les yeux de Regina pétillaient comme si elles étaient en train de flirter de la manière la plus éhontée.

― Faisons donc cela ma chère, conclut-elle. Je vous rendrai la politesse, bien sûr.

Elle se leva et vint se placer derrière Emma, dont elle mordilla délicatement l'oreille juste au seuil de la douleur. Emma retint un gémissement et tourna la tête pour rencontrer ses lèvres, mais la mordillant de nouveau juste avant de l'embrasser, Regina lui souffla, la bouche contre la sienne :

― Pour votre information, je suis _toujours_ prudente.

Deux jours plus tard, Emma trouva dans ses mails des résultats d'analyses qui attestaient que Regina était en parfaite santé et que rien de son côté ne risquait de les freiner dans leurs ébats. Souriant de l'efficacité et de la promptitude de Regina, Emma fit confirmer son propre bilan de santé avant de le lui transmettre par la même voie. Cette question était réglée. Regina n'avait rien promis pour autant, mais Emma tenait à peine en place à l'idée de pouvoir enfin la toucher le dimanche suivant.

Elle en fut pour ses frais, car si Regina l'attacha de nouveau avant de lui faire découvrir les délicieux tourments contraires du glaçon et de la cire fondue, elle n'eut pas davantage que les autres fois l'occasion de la toucher, cette dernière restant hors d'atteinte et Emma entravée jusqu'à la fin de la séance. Sur le coup cependant, Emma n'en fut pas trop frustrée, car il se produisit bel et bien une avancée : Regina, elle, la toucha pour de bon. Elle s'était jusqu'à présent cantonnée aux accessoires pour l'essentiel de ses séances, et hormis quelques baisers liminaires, tout réel contact peau contre peau avait été presque inexistant. C'est pourquoi Emma ne tint pas deux minutes cette fois lorsque posant les deux mains sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses nues, ce fut avec sa langue que Regina apporta la touche finale à sa performance de la semaine.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas la maîtresse des lieux de profiter comme d'habitude de la langueur post-orgasmique d'Emma pour la détacher et s'éclipser, mettant ainsi fin à la séance. Emma tenta de protester mais les jambes lui manquèrent pour se lancer à sa poursuite et elle s'écroula sur le lit en soupirant, vaincue par l'afflux massif d'endorphines qui la submergeait.

Un peu plus tard, à demi rhabillée, Emma gagna la salle de bain – elle avait encore la peau parsemée de pointillés de cire multicolore artistement répartis – et ne fut qu'à moitié surprise d'y trouver Regina, comme à son habitude déjà en tenue décontractée.

― Je vais vous aider, déclara Regina en lui ôtant son débardeur avant de la débarrasser des restes de cire d'une main sûre.

Emma, curieuse, se laissa faire. C'était agréable. La Regina qui la torturait si soigneusement au grenier n'était pas celle qui veillait ensuite avec tant de prévenance à ce qu'elle n'en garde pas de séquelles, mais toutes deux avaient bien en commun d'aller au fond des choses. Regina l'examina avec soin avant de passer de la pommade sur chacune de ses légères brûlures. Ses gestes étaient doux et caressants.

― Regina ! protesta Emma qui n'y tenait plus et s'écarta. Vous avez encore mis fin à la séance avant que je puisse vous toucher, j'en déduis que vous ne le souhaitez pas. Mais je ne suis pas en bois vous savez ! Et techniquement, nous sommes sorties du grenier, donc je ne suis plus votre esclave !

― Je sais oui, sourit Regina en s'essuyant les mains avant de lui rendre son débardeur.

Elle s'approcha dangereusement d'Emma et, presque nez à nez avec elle, plaqua son corps contre le sien. Plus souriante que jamais, elle l'attira à elle et lui posa une main sur chaque fesse. Emma lui cueillit le visage pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche et l'attira à son tour pour plaquer plus étroitement son corps au sien. Savourant l'exquise sensation des seins de Regina contre les siens, elle lui posa une main sur les fesses en un geste miroir.

― C'est donc cela que vous voulez, se moqua gentiment Regina contre sa bouche. Un peu de vanille ?

― Quel mal y a-t-il ? grogna Emma, enivrée par son contact.

― Aucun, admit Regina en se dégageant en douceur des bras d'Emma. Ce n'est juste pas mon truc.

Et avant qu'Emma envahie par le désir n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle avait quitté la pièce.


	6. Chapter 6

― Je vous en prie votre majesté, implora Emma, laissez-moi vous toucher !

Le rire de Regina lui répondit.

― Crois-tu donc être en position de négocier, esclave ?

Emma, à demi-dévêtue, avait les bras enchaînés à une poutre du plafond et il ne lui avait pas échappé que sa liberté de mouvement actuelle était à peu près nulle. Elle se tordit sous le fouet de Regina qui lui mordait la peau du dos et des cuisses, mais tâcha de contrôler la douleur trompeuse que son cerveau persistait à interpréter comme une sensation plaisante. Regina en guêpière et bas résille la narguait de si près qu'elle n'arrivait pas à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à la toucher.

― Je vous en prie, insista Emma, haletante. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez !

Regina s'interrompit juste le temps de hausser un sourcil parfait.

― Tu fais déjà tout ce que je veux, esclave ! fit-elle remarquer avec à-propos en zébrant d'un nouveau coup de fouet les cuisses d'Emma, qui commençait à trouver difficile de se concentrer pour argumenter.

― Alors je désobéirai ! la défia Emma en s'efforçant tant bien que mal de rester campée sur ses pieds.

Un sourire dangereux se dessina sur le visage de Regina, qui s'approcha d'Emma et lui fourra le manche de son fouet entre les jambes.

― Et comment comptes-tu donc t'y prendre, esclave ? demanda-t-elle avec intérêt tout en imprimant au manche un lent mouvement de va et vient.

Emma fit un effort de volonté et se dégagea du fouet avant de serrer fermement les jambes.

― Comme ça, affirma-t-elle en plantant un regard résolu dans celui de Regina.

Celle-ci parut enchantée du défi.

― Très bien, esclave, dit-elle avec un grand sourire carnassier, voyons combien de temps tu tiendras.

Il n'était vraiment pas facile de résister à Regina lorsque celle-ci entreprenait de vous faire mourir de plaisir, et Emma dut invoquer toutes ses pensées les moins excitantes pour tenir bon. Il était déloyal de la part de Regina de lui fouetter les fesses – elle savait qu'Emma aimait particulièrement cela, et que ce seul traitement la conduisait au bord de l'orgasme – mais Emma ne céda pas. Elle résista de son mieux aux divers accessoires que Regina convoqua pour la faire plier, et invoqua en frémissant tous les saints patrons auxquels elle put penser lorsque Regina se mit à la caresser directement, d'abord de la main puis de la langue.

― Tu es têtue, esclave, dit Regina en se redressant, un léger pli entre les sourcils. Je vais te laisser le temps de réfléchir.

Elle fit coulisser la chaîne du plafond, permettant ainsi à Emma de s'effondrer au sol, les mains toujours entravées, puis quitta la pièce avec une petite moue.

Emma profita du répit pour calmer de son mieux ses sens affolés et maîtriser son cerveau saturé d'endorphines. C'était un jeu de pouvoir qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre, car ces séances avec Regina avaient beau être excitantes, elle pressentait qu'il existait encore un degré supérieur dans le plaisir – qui passait par la réciprocité. Il fallait que Regina se laisse toucher.

Regina eut la sagesse de ne pas la laisser refroidir trop longtemps et ne tarda pas à réapparaître, armée de nouveaux instruments de torture et d'une détermination intacte. Mais si un vibromasseur scélérat fit littéralement hurler Emma, celle-ci n'en lutta pas moins pied à pied avec le plaisir qui menaçait un peu plus de l'envahir à chaque nouvelle tentative de sa maîtresse.

Cependant Emma était au bord des larmes, nerveusement épuisée par sa lutte, et mourait d'envie de se laisser aller. Quel choix lui restait-il ? Jouir et se soumettre, ou donner le signal et interrompre le jeu ? Dans les deux cas, elle resterait sur une défaite.

― Je vous en supplie, votre majesté, murmura-t-elle, frissonnante, dans un dernier effort pour se dérober au contact de sa tortionnaire.

Elle n'avait toujours pas donné le signal. Néanmoins Regina s'arrêta, perplexe.

― Tu sais que j'aime te faire jouir, observa-t-elle, même si j'ai mes propres méthodes. Tu préfères donc y renoncer plutôt que de ne pas me toucher ?

Emma acquiesça en silence, l'implorant du regard de consentir.

― Mais pourquoi ?

Comment expliquer rationnellement le désir ? Emma se contenta de murmurer :

― Pour mieux vous servir, votre majesté.

Regina parut hésiter un instant, puis ramassa son fouet et le fit claquer.

― A genoux, ordonna-t-elle.

Pleine d'espoir, Emma s'exécuta. Regina la débarrassa de la chaîne qui l'attachait toujours au plafond, mais lui laissa aux poignets ses menottes reliées par une chaîne plus fine d'environ un mètre de long.

― Retire mon corset, ordonna ensuite Regina en se retournant pour permettre à Emma de s'exécuter.

Emma ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et bondit sur ses pieds. Il s'agissait d'un véritable corset, lacé bien serré des omoplates au creux des reins, et elle s'efforça de dégager le lacet de l'infinité de trous dans lesquels il était passé. Petit à petit, elle élargit la brèche et dévoila la peau soyeuse de Regina sous le satin noir du vêtement. Tirant enfin le lacet hors de son dernier passant, elle libéra le corset qui tomba sur le sol, ouvert. Emma contempla sans oser y toucher le dos nu de Regina, encore strié de lignes rouges là où l'armature du corset avait imprimé sa marque dans la chair.

Regina se retourna, nue jusqu'à la chute des reins.

― Défense de toucher sous la ceinture, précisa-t-elle, nullement embarrassée par sa nouvelle tenue. Voyons ce que tu sais faire, esclave.

Emma, fascinée par les petits seins fermes et élégants de Regina, découvrit qu'ils tenaient tout juste dans la paume de ses mains. Elle les explora à loisir, de la bouche, des mains et de ses propres seins, enveloppant Regina dans une étreinte brûlante et douce qui la faisait elle-même défaillir. Le parfum de Regina lui montait à la tête, et toute à l'ivresse du moment, elle n'y prit pas garde lorsque la main de Regina se glissa entre ses cuisses. Elle retenait cet orgasme depuis si longtemps qu'elle en eut littéralement les jambes coupées et s'effondra comme foudroyée, stupéfaite mais retenue dans sa chute par les bras de sa maîtresse.

― Vous avez triché ! protesta-t-elle dans un souffle, les paupières papillonnantes.

Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir le beau visage de Regina esquisser une petite moue dubitative.

― C'était de bonne guerre, dit cette dernière d'un ton pensif, les joues un peu rouges et le souffle court. C'est toi qui as commencé !

Puis elle fit quelque chose d'inédit. Tandis qu'Emma reprenait ses esprits, après lui avoir ôté ses menottes elle ne quitta pas la pièce comme à l'accoutumée, mais se contenta d'aller chercher une couverture et d'en envelopper Emma avant de rester assise à ses côtés. Lorsqu'Emma se redressa, intriguée, elle se releva, sans se soucier le moins du monde du fait qu'elle se trouvait toujours torse nu, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied. Sans lâcher la main d'Emma, elle l'entraîna à sa suite dans la salle de bain, où elle acheva de la déshabiller, se débarrassa elle-même de ses vêtements, et l'entraîna sous la douche.

L'expérience troubla Emma. Il avait fallu supplier et batailler pour obtenir de haute lutte que Regina consente à se laisser toucher, et à présent elle était là en face d'elle, nue sous le jet tiède de la douche. Décidément, cette femme était un mystère. Si l'heure n'était plus aux jeux SM, une fois de plus à la sortie du grenier elles semblaient baigner dans une curieuse intimité. La Regina d'après, celle qui soignait les blessures, reprenait le dessus et savonnait délicatement Emma de la tête aux pieds, attentive aux meurtrissures du jour (des traces de fouet pour l'essentiel) et superbement indifférente à sa propre nudité, qu'Emma pour sa part ne découvrait pas sans émoi. Quant au corps d'Emma, celle-ci avait bien conscience de l'avoir déjà exposé sous toutes ses coutures depuis belle lurette. A titre expérimental, elle prit le gel douche des mains de Regina.

― A mon tour ! réclama-t-elle.

Regina se laissa savonner en silence, le regard plus insondable que jamais. Elle ne s'esquiva pas lorsqu'Emma lui glissa une main entre les jambes. Elle était encore brûlante et mouillée de désir. Emma aurait aimé s'attarder et faire jouir enfin cette maîtresse si avare de son propre corps, mais celle-ci l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa sans douceur avant de lui mordre la pointe des seins, lui arrachant un petit cri à mi-chemin entre la douleur et l'extase. Tout en plaquant fermement la cuisse entre les jambes d'Emma, elle s'introduisit en elle par-derrière, et tandis qu'Emma s'accrochait désespérément à elle, de nouveau envahie par le plaisir, elle lui souffla à l'oreille sous le jet d'eau qui leur battait les tempes :

― C'est aussi vanille que je peux l'être.

Plus tard, dans la tranquillité du salon, Emma, heureuse de s'attarder et de partager encore quelques instants avec Regina, fit remarquer :

― Ce n'est pas une question de vanille.

Regina, occupée à servir les chaussons aux pommes maison qu'elle venait de sortir du four, haussa un sourcil.

― Vraiment ? De quoi alors ?

Emma réfléchit un instant.

― De partage, je crois. De réciprocité.

Regina lui adressa un sourire suggestif tout en lui tendant son chausson aux pommes sur une assiette à dessert.

― Vous et moi nous partageons les tâches à merveille. Je donne et vous recevez.

Elle ajouta avec un demi-sourire :

― Vous faites cela très bien d'ailleurs. J'ignore si vous le savez, mademoiselle Swan, mais vous possédez un talent unique. Votre cerveau transforme la douleur en plaisir. Ce qui fait de vous la partenaire idéale pour les jeux que j'affectionne.

― Mais ce n'est qu'avec vous ! protesta Emma comme prise en faute. Jamais mon corps n'a réagi comme ça avec personne d'autre. Croyez-moi, j'ai eu mon compte de douleur physique pourtant, je m'en serais aperçue !

Regina la considéra un instant d'un air songeur.

― Rien que pour moi, dit-elle d'un ton amusé, comme c'est touchant ! Vous voyez, nous formons une équipe idéale !

― Mais vous, Regina ?

Regina ne la laissa pas finir.

― Vous êtes une esclave parfaite, mademoiselle Swan. Ne gâchez pas mon plaisir et le vôtre en voulant me soumettre !

Emma était à peu près sûre de pouvoir rester une esclave modèle tout en faisant jouir Regina. Mais elle voyait le problème de cette dernière : après tout, attachée et soumise, qu'avait-elle trouvé à opposer elle-même à la volonté de domination de Regina sinon le refus de lui offrir sa jouissance ? N'était-il pas hypocrite de prétendre à présent que se laisser aller n'avait rien à voir avec un acte de soumission ?


	7. Chapter 7

― Tu as l'air distraite Emma, tout va bien ?

Emma leva le nez de son café qu'elle devait contempler depuis un bon quart d'heure et sourit – distraitement – à sa collègue Elsa qui la considérait avec sollicitude.

― Ca va ! Je suis juste… préoccupée.

Elsa désigna d'un signe de tête Kilian qui, tous charmes déployés, était en train de discuter avec une poignée d'élèves à la porte de la salle des profs.

― C'est le Pirate des Caraïbes qui te préoccupe ?

Le qualificatif arracha un gloussement de rire à Emma, qui fit non de la tête.

― Il est chou dans le genre qui drague tout ce qui bouge, admit-elle, mais il n'a pas assez de… mordant pour moi, j'en ai peur.

Elsa rejeta en arrière la mèche blonde qui lui tombait sur le visage et considéra Emma avec intérêt.

― Tiens donc, Anna avait raison…

― Anna ? s'étonna Emma.

― Ma sœur – elle travaille à l'intendance.

Elsa baissa la voix et se rapprocha d'Emma de sorte que personne d'autre ne puisse profiter de leur conversation.

― Elle m'a juré que tu avais un faible pour la directrice. D'après elle, tu la contemples exactement comme toutes ces gamines qui l'adorent et à qui elle peut faire faire tout ce qu'elle veut d'un seul regard ! Je n'y croyais pas, mais…

― N'importe quoi ! s'insurgea Emma paniquée en priant pour ne pas piquer un fard. Je n'ai pas de faible pour la directrice voyons, c'est ma patronne !

Elsa regarda Emma s'agiter avec amusement.

― Ton secret ne craint rien avec moi, dit-elle avec une solennité parodique. De toute façon ce n'est pas demain la veille que la directrice laissera qui que ce soit l'approcher. Tu ne veux pas que je te branche avec un parent d'élève plutôt ? Ils sont tous riches, et certains sont divorcés !

Emma s'efforça de participer à la conversation histoire de donner le change, mais les bavardages d'Elsa ne l'empêchaient pas de continuer à réfléchir à ce qui la préoccupait. Voilà qu'en prime venait s'y ajouter un nouveau facteur : malgré les précautions qu'elle croyait avoir prises, elle avait laissé paraître sur le campus son intérêt pour la directrice, assez en tout cas pour qu'une personne avisée s'en rende compte. Regina serait certainement furieuse si elle l'apprenait…

Emma sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. La directrice savait toujours tout ! Si quelqu'un à l'administration avait remarqué la manière dont Emma la regardait, alors cela avait déjà dû lui arriver aux oreilles. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Alors même qu'Emma se demandait comment en infléchir la dynamique, les jours de leur bizarre relation étaient-ils comptés ?

Emma se sentit soudain penaude et terriblement égoïste. Depuis des semaines, elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle-même du lundi au samedi, secrètement fière des égratignures, bleus et meurtrissures diverses rapportées de ses aventures dominicales aux mains de Regina, et si préoccupée par cette relation dont elle ne pensait qu'à obtenir davantage qu'elle ne s'était même pas souciée de mieux dissimuler son intérêt pour la directrice. Pourtant, si Emma était libre de partir à tout moment et que rien ne la retenait vraiment ici, ce lycée représentait toute la vie de Regina. Si elle ruinait son image de sérieux et de respectabilité, Emma risquait de couler sa carrière. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

 _Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi_ , se dit-elle, effrayée d'avoir tout gâché. _Je voulais tellement la pousser à agir autrement que j'ai risqué de l'exposer. Quelle imbécile je fais ! Je l'aurai bien mérité si elle me renvoie et ne veut plus jamais me laisser l'approcher._

Suite à cette prise de conscience, Emma fit de son mieux pour éviter de croiser le regard de madame Mills sur le campus et attendit avec une inquiétude et une culpabilité croissantes qu'arrive le dimanche après-midi suivant. Elle n'en menait pas large lorsqu'elle se présenta à la porte du donjon ce jour-là. Naturellement, il fallait que Regina lui complique la tâche en étant plus magnifique que jamais dans une tenue inédite rouge et noire qui étreignait joliment ses formes menues.

Emma n'osait pas regarder Regina en face, et encore moins pénétrer dans le grenier, bien qu'envahie par la conviction que jamais de sa vie elle n'avait autant mérité une bonne correction.

Le sourire dominateur de Regina s'effaça, et elle la considéra d'un air perplexe.

― Eh bien, que vous arrive-t-il ? Votre petit chat est mort ?

― Pardon, murmura Emma en contemplant ses pieds. Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas…

― Vous ne vouliez pas quoi ? Soyez plus explicite, ma chère ! Que s'est-il donc passé ?

― Je… Anna, votre intendante. Elle a raconté à sa sœur Elsa, ma collègue de maths, qu'elle avait remarqué mon intérêt pour vous. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire courir de rumeurs sur vous. Je comprendrai si vous ne voulez plus me voir…

Regina considéra un instant Emma avec stupéfaction, puis, accomplissant un geste inédit, quitta le seuil de son domaine et vint lui cueillir le menton entre deux doigts, l'obligeant ainsi à affronter son regard. A la surprise d'Emma, les yeux de Regina brillaient d'amusement.

― Voyons ma chère, dit Regina en caressant du pouce la fossette qu'Emma avait au menton, vous pensez vraiment être la première qu'on prétend amoureuse de moi ? Tous les ans cet opportuniste de Gold, le président du conseil d'administration, tient des paris dans l'éventualité où quelqu'un arriverait à ses fins avec moi. Cela fait partie de mon personnage sur le campus ! J'attire un certain nombre d'élèves ainsi que de membres du personnel, de parents et autres – l'essentiel pour préserver ma crédibilité est de ne sembler accorder mes faveurs à personne.

― Oh, soupira Emma en qui l'adrénaline commençait à refluer. Alors ça veut dire que nous pouvons continuer à nous voir ?

Elle avait les jambes qui flageolaient d'émotion, et chose étonnante, Regina la laissa pratiquement se pendre à son cou en guise de soutien.

― Vous êtes une enfant, conclut Regina en la soulevant de terre sans difficultés apparentes – toutes ces séances de torture avaient dû contribuer à lui forger des muscles d'acier. Si j'avais eu quelque chose à vous reprocher, je ne vous aurais pas laissée vous balader à travers mon campus à ruiner ma réputation, voyons ! Vous seriez partie depuis longtemps.

Et sur ces paroles définitives, elle franchit la porte du grenier, Emma toujours dans les bras.

Terriblement soulagée de n'avoir pas perdu Regina par son imprudence, Emma avait plus que jamais envie d'être punie. Tandis que sa maîtresse la déposait sur le vaste lit et entreprenait de la ligoter soigneusement avec une longue corde de manière à l'immobiliser tout en tâchant de ne pas lui couper la circulation, elle supplia :

― Faites-moi mal, votre majesté, je vous en prie ! Je le mérite !

Regina n'avait guère besoin de se faire prier pour tester une fois de plus les limites d'Emma, mais aujourd'hui celle-ci ne semblait en avoir aucune, en dépit des instruments métalliques redoutablement pointus que Regina avait choisis pour l'occasion. Les stylets n'entamaient pas tout à fait l'épiderme, mais dessinaient de longues arabesques rouges sur la peau blanche d'Emma, qui gémissait doucement et suppliait Regina d'y aller plus fort. Celle-ci, après avoir longuement marqué le corps d'Emma à sa convenance, se mit à défaire les nœuds qui immobilisaient sa prisonnière.

― Non ! protesta Emma. Griffez-moi encore !

En réponse, Regina la cingla du bout de la corde et acheva de la libérer. Elle la força à étendre les membres et la massa pour en dissiper l'engourdissement. Puis, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais, elle la gratifia d'une claque retentissante sur les fesses. Elle avait déjà fessé Emma avec bien des accessoires auparavant, mais jamais encore elle ne l'avait frappée de sa main. Elle toisa sévèrement Emma interloquée.

― Crois-tu que j'éprouverais un quelconque plaisir à te couper en tranches, esclave ? interrogea-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te sauver de toi-même aujourd'hui. Tu veux que je continue, mais tu n'as pas ressenti le moindre plaisir ! Que cherches-tu donc, à te mettre en danger ?

Elle avait raison. Après une semaine à se faire du souci, Emma avait soudain été submergée par sa tendance autodestructrice, cette partie d'elle-même qui lui chuchotait parfois qu'elle ne valait rien et ne comptait pour personne, cette partie qu'elle pouvait précisément mettre à l'épreuve en toute sécurité entre les mains de Regina, car celle-ci savait mieux qu'elle-même quand était venu le moment de s'arrêter. Toute la tension accumulée dans la semaine se relâcha soudain et Emma fondit en larmes.

― Eh bien, commenta Regina sans s'émouvoir, si vous faites _ça_ sur le campus, je serai obligée de vous renvoyer.

Puis, s'asseyant aux côtés d'Emma, elle l'attira à elle et lui fit poser la tête sur ses genoux.

― Je ne sais pas au juste de quoi vous avez eu si peur, poursuivit-elle pensivement, mais profitez-en donc pour évacuer tout ça. Ici vous ne risquez rien.

Emma, noyée de larmes, se souviendrait tout de même ensuite que Regina avait cessé de la tutoyer et de l'appeler « esclave » comme elle le faisait toujours pendant leurs séances. Elles n'étaient pas encore sorties du donjon, mais paradoxalement, Emma sentit que Regina disait vrai : entre les mains de cette femme qui suivait du bout des doigts sur sa peau les arabesques douloureuses qu'elle y avait tracées, elle se sentait libre de se vider de ses peurs en toute sécurité.


	8. Chapter 8

― Je peux vous poser une question, mademoiselle Swan ?

La séance du club d'athlétisme venait de s'achever, et Emma encore sur le stade rassemblait le matériel à ranger. La plupart des élèves avaient filé vers les vestiaires sans demander leur reste, mais comme à son habitude Henri était resté pour l'aider, ainsi que Violette, une des filles de sa classe, qui portait à Henri un intérêt timide dont il ne semblait guère s'apercevoir.

Emma posa la haie qu'elle transportait et adressa un sourire circonspect à Henri :

― Pose toujours, on verra bien !

Henri jeta un regard circulaire pour s'assurer que personne ne risquait de l'entendre, et demanda avec un mélange de gêne et de détermination :

― Pourquoi vous aimez bien ma mère ?

La question embarrassa Emma. Décidément, y avait-il encore quelqu'un dans cette école qui ne s'était pas aperçu de son intérêt pour la directrice ? Rien qu'une semaine auparavant elle en aurait perdu le sommeil, mais elle pouvait désormais remercier le ciel que Regina ne considère cet intérêt que comme une infatuation d'écolière et ait pris le parti de s'en amuser.

― Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-elle à son tour non sans curiosité. Elle se surveillait toujours devant les élèves pourtant, cela allait tellement de soi qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin d'y penser.

Henri lui jeta un regard étonnamment perspicace pour un garçon de son âge.

― Je vois comment vous la regardez, fit-il remarquer d'un ton neutre. Et aussi comment vous lui parlez. Vous la respectez vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

― Ta mère est une excellente directrice, biaisa Emma. Je respecte ses qualités professionnelles. Pourquoi ça t'étonne, tu ne la trouves pas respectable ?

Henri se rembrunit, et en guise de réponse ramassa une pleine brassée de haies qu'il traîna non sans mal sur le bord de la piste.

― Ma mère est une excellence directrice jour, nuit, vacances et week-end, finit-il par marmonner. Elle n'arrête jamais. Et moi je n'ai qu'un seul droit, celui d'être un élève modèle. Je voudrais juste avoir une mère normale et être un élève ordinaire dans n'importe quel autre lycée plutôt que celui-ci !

― Grâce à elle, tu as la chance d'étudier tranquille dans un très bon établissement, tu sais que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, remarqua Emma.

Elle voyait ce que voulait dire Henri cependant, même si elle était prête à parier que dans un lycée public il aurait été méprisé, traité d'intello, pris comme souffre-douleur par les brutes épaisses de l'équipe de football, et probablement racketté par les caïds de l'école. Elle garda pour elle ce diagnostic peu flatteur et se contenta de demander avec une certaine sympathie :

― Ta mère est exigeante, n'est-ce pas ?

Il leva sur elle son regard brun désemparé.

― Rien de ce que je fais n'est assez bien pour elle, murmura-t-il. Elle n'est jamais contente.

Emma esquissa un sourire.

― Tu as remarqué qu'elle est comme ça avec tout le monde, non ? Elle n'est jamais contente de personne ! C'est sa façon de pousser les gens à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes !

Henri soupira.

― Mais vous ne la voyez qu'au travail et ensuite vous avez la paix. Moi je rentre à la maison et ça continue.

Emma réfléchit quelques instants. Henri semblait vraiment découragé. C'était un brave gamin, travailleur et consciencieux, mais si rien ne venait le remotiver il risquait de faire un burn-out. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

― As-tu remarqué, chuchota-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence, que quand ta mère est _vraiment_ mécontente, la cicatrice sur sa lèvre devient toute blanche et se voit davantage ?

Henri la regarda avec étonnement. Elle lui adressa un sourire complice.

― Fais-y attention la prochaine fois qu'elle te crie dessus. Si tu ne vois pas sa cicatrice, c'est qu'elle n'est pas fâchée contre toi mais qu'elle essaie juste de te pousser à faire de ton mieux. Que veux-tu, elle est comme ça, il faut bien faire avec !

Henri s'éloigna songeur, les bras chargés de haies. Puis il se ravisa et se retourna gauchement, empêtré par son chargement :

― Merci mademoiselle Swan ! Bonne soirée !

Et il la gratifia d'un sourire juvénile avant de regagner le gymnase d'un pas plus léger.

 _Curieux_ , se dit Emma, _que Regina n'ait pas l'air capable de materner son propre fils. Pourtant, c'est tout à fait dans ses cordes…_

Elle repensait à la Regina si prévenante qui consacrait toute son attention à réparer avec soin les dégâts qu'elle avait causés dans son donjon, juste avant de la régaler de pâtisseries maison. Mais peut-être Regina ne pouvait-elle atteindre ce stade de sollicitude qu'après avoir laissé libre cours à son envie de faire souffrir, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à se montrer aussi attentionnée avec son fils ?

 _Quoi qu'il en soit_ , songea Emma, _j'espère ne pas avoir déclenché la guerre civile chez les Mills en vendant la mèche._ Ce gamin avait bien besoin d'un coup de pouce, mais restait à espérer qu'il sache utiliser le tuyau à bon escient ! Il n'était jamais sans danger de se mêler des affaires d'autrui, et si Emma avait à cœur d'aider ses élèves, elle tenait plus encore à sa place dans la vie de Regina.

Le dimanche suivant, Emma se présenta néanmoins à la ferme sans arrière-pensées, impatiente de découvrir ce que lui avait préparé Regina. Celle-ci, égale à elle-même dans un ensemble de cuir noir époustouflant, emprisonna la tête et les mains d'Emma dans un véritable pilori, parvint à la dévêtir presque totalement malgré ses entraves, et s'en donna à cœur-joie une fois son corps nu exposé. Très en forme, Regina alternait taquineries douloureuses et véritables caresses. Emma qui ne pouvait tourner la tête et ne la voyait pas, se trouvait dans l'impossibilité d'anticiper ce qui allait se passer la seconde suivante. Tous les sens en alerte et déjà presque au bout de sa résistance, elle ne s'efforçait pas de retenir son orgasme par principe cette fois, mais par crainte de se déboîter le cou si d'aventure ses jambes venaient à la lâcher sous l'effet du plaisir. Ce pilori avait l'air bien plus solide que ses vertèbres cervicales, auxquelles elle avait la faiblesse de tenir.

― Votre majesté, haleta Emma chancelante, je vais me rompre le cou si nous continuons !

Regina s'approcha d'elle par-derrière et lui pinça le bout des seins, qu'elle tordit d'une main ferme tout en lui susurrant dans le cou :

― Crois-tu donc obtenir l'extase sans prendre de risques, esclave ?

Pendant un interminable et délicieux moment d'agonie, Emma parcourue de frissons sentit les lèvres et la langue de Regina se promener sur son dos nu tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale depuis la base de son cou jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle poussa un cri lorsque Regina lui mordit soudain l'intérieur de la cuisse. Mais toujours là où elle ne l'attendait pas, la voix de Regina lui souffla tout à coup dans la nuque :

― Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Laisse-toi faire, esclave, et je te promets une récompense !

Une récompense autre que celle de mourir de plaisir juste avant de se casser le cou ? A vrai dire si l'on en venait là, dans cette situation Emma avait effectivement confiance en Regina plus qu'en elle-même. Sa peur irrationnelle n'était qu'une des composantes du jeu instauré par sa maîtresse. Autant assumer et jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout.

― Vos désirs sont des ordres, votre majesté, gémit Emma tremblante de désir et d'appréhension.

Ce fut aussi exquis et terrifiant qu'elle s'y était attendue, et son cœur s'arrêta un bref instant lorsque ses jambes finirent par se dérober sous elle, balayées par une vague de plaisir irrépressible. Mais Regina, qui l'avait poussée au-delà de ses dernières limites sans même recourir au contact direct, fut bel et bien là pour la rattraper solidement au dernier moment, et avant même qu'Emma n'ait repris son souffle, elle était libérée de ses entraves et roulait au sol dans les bras de sa maîtresse.

― Merci, votre majesté ! soupira Emma soulagée. Elle sentit Regina lui parcourir du bout des doigts la base du cou et les poignets, à la recherche d'éventuels dégâts causés par le pilori.

― Je n'ai rien, ajouta-t-elle en tâchant de s'asseoir, ce qui propagea derechef de puissantes ondes de plaisir dans tout son corps. Elle se laissa retomber en arrière et s'appuya sur les coudes en soupirant.

Regina la considéra un instant puis déclara d'un ton satisfait :

― Tu as tenu parole, esclave. A mon tour à présent.

Et sous les yeux ébahis d'Emma, elle entreprit de se déshabiller. Elle commença par ôter lentement son corsage sophistiqué, un minuscule bouton après l'autre, et l'envoya voler aux confins de la pièce. Elle négligea de retirer son soutien-gorge de dentelle noire et se débarrassa de ses talons aiguilles d'un geste désinvolte. Puis elle dégrafa sa traîne et déboutonna son pantalon de cuir. Celui-ci était si ajusté qu'elle dut se déhancher avec art pour le retirer en le retournant comme un gant. Seule Regina était capable de rendre érotique une telle bataille avec un pantalon récalcitrant, pensa confusément Emma, la bouche sèche et les yeux écarquillés. C'était Noël tout à coup, et elle entendait bien ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle.

Uniquement couverte de ses sous-vêtements à présent, Regina prit le temps de remettre ses hauts talons et vint enjamber Emma, qui toujours à demi-écroulée par terre, dut lever la tête pour croiser son regard.

― Choisis bien, esclave, dit Regina avec un petit sourire. Tu as dix minutes pour me retirer le vêtement de ton choix et faire tout ce qui te plaît.

Emma n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et son cœur se mit à battre si fort dans sa poitrine que pendant un instant elle n'entendit plus rien d'autre.

Elle n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de s'agenouiller pour lui enlever le bas. Dix minutes, il n'y en avait pas une à perdre ! Peut-être cela ne suffirait-il pas pour faire jouir Regina, mais elle comptait bien essayer en tout cas. Obligeante, Regina prit appui sur les épaules d'Emma tandis que celle-ci lui ôtait sa petite culotte de dentelle noire. Elle ne semblait guère perturbée. Emma, bien plus troublée, resta à genoux et la caressa lentement du bout des doigts. Dix minutes n'allaient jamais suffire à étancher le désir infini qu'elle ressentait pour cette femme.

Comment diable Regina qui n'avait pas de montre s'y prit-elle pour surveiller l'heure ? Une seconde avant, elle était encore debout, légèrement chancelante, à peine appuyée aux épaules d'Emma, qui la tête entre ses jambes la buvait éperdument. Puis soudain elle la repoussa d'un geste ferme et sans équivoque. Emma, encore perdue dans les délices du moment, mit quelques instants à comprendre que les dix minutes s'étaient finalement écoulées. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir de frustration. Le rire de Regina résonna tandis que celle-ci s'agenouillait à ses côtés pour la gratifier d'un baiser impérieux.

― Bien joué esclave, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix plus rauque que de coutume, les pupilles si dilatées que ses yeux paraissaient entièrement noirs. J'ai presque failli laisser passer l'heure !


	9. Chapter 9

Cet après-midi là, Emma avait décidé de secouer un peu les terminales, et menait à un train d'enfer une séance de combat fit échevelée qui avait déjà mis en nage filles et garçons. Emma avait néanmoins de l'enthousiasme à revendre et montrait l'exemple en se dépensant sans compter sur un pot-pourri des musiques de Rocky, si bien que la plupart des élèves s'efforçaient de la suivre plus ou moins vaillamment dans l'enchaînement des chorégraphies à base de coups de poings, d'esquives, de sautillements et de coups de pieds. Emma appréciait cet exercice : au pire, donner des coups virtuels était un bon moyen de se défouler, et au mieux, eh bien il pouvait être utile de cultiver quelques réflexes d'auto-défense, en particulier pour les filles qui n'y étaient guère habituées.

Elle-même en sueur, Emma constata avec satisfaction que les élèves arboraient de belles couleurs et haletaient de plus en plus. Ils allaient bien dormir cette nuit.

― Cinq minutes, cria-t-elle avec un geste en direction des sacs à dos, où tout le monde se précipita aussitôt pour se jeter sur sa bouteille d'eau.

Elle-même engloutit un demi-litre en deux gorgées, puis s'épongea avec une serviette et observa quelques instants les adolescents avachis, trop essoufflés pour bavarder, avant de donner le signal de la reprise. Il ne fallait pas les laisser se refroidir.

― Au sol ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme tout en empoignant son propre tapis, sur lequel elle se positionna. Les élèves l'imitèrent de plus ou moins bonne grâce.

― Allez ! cria-t-elle tout en leur montrant une petite mise en train qui consistait à courir sur place à l'horizontale en ramenant les genoux vers la poitrine tout en prenant appui sur ses bras tendus. Un concert de gémissements lui répondit.

― Dix pompes ! poursuivit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. Pointe des pieds ou genoux !

Tandis qu'elle-même exécutait ses pompes dans les règles de l'art, elle entendit des corps s'écraser mollement sur les tapis, accompagnés d'exclamations et de diverses manifestations de frustration ou de désespoir.

― On récupère ! dit-elle en posant les fesses sur ses talons et en se penchant en avant les bras tendus, ce qui lui permit de dissimuler son sourire. Certains élèves de la classe étaient d'authentiques athlètes, y compris quelques filles, comme celles de l'équipe de natation ou de basket, mais tous n'étaient pas capables d'enchaîner dix pompes, fût-ce sur les genoux. Parfois elle comprenait le plaisir que Regina pouvait éprouver à torturer quelqu'un – après tout, si c'était pour son bien…

Elle se redressa.

― Dix autres !

Un choeur de protestations l'accueillit, mais la plupart des élèves se remirent tant bien que mal en position, même si certains s'efforcèrent discrètement de faire oublier qu'ils restaient effondrés à plat ventre sur leur tapis.

― Allez les mauviettes, c'est parti ! Dix ! Neuf ! Huit !

Emma s'exécuta tout en haranguant ses troupes, et cessa bientôt de compter à haute voix pour se concentrer sur ses propres mouvements. Elle aimait se dépenser et sentir ses muscles se plier à sa volonté, même s'il fallait parfois savoir passer outre le seuil de la douleur. Son corps bien entraîné lui répondait, et ses bras soulevaient son poids avec vigueur tandis que sa peau, évacuant le trop-plein de chaleur, se couvrait d'un nouveau voile de sueur. Dégoulinante, elle se remit à genoux et évalua avec un demi-sourire l'état de ses élèves.

― Fini pour aujourd'hui, cria-t-elle. Etirements !

Un soupir de soulagement audible se propagea dans le gymnase et certains élèves s'épongèrent avec leur t-shirt ou du revers de la main, tandis que d'autres s'asseyaient déjà jambes écartées pour s'étirer, et que d'autres encore se laissaient choir à plat sur le dos, l'air morts de fatigue.

Emma mit une musique plus douce pour la séance d'étirements qui allait conclure le cours, et en se retournant, aperçut la directrice sur les gradins. Encore une fois entrée inaperçue pendant que tout le monde était occupé à suer sang et eau, elle avait les yeux fixés sur Emma. Celle-ci se rassit sur son tapis et commença à s'étirer afin de ne pas éveiller l'attention des élèves. Elle se demanda quel spectacle elle pouvait bien offrir en débardeur trempé et collant de gym, ruisselante de sueur avec sa queue de cheval humide et ses joues écarlates.

A vrai dire, Regina l'avait déjà mise plus souvent qu'à son tour dans un tel état, mais cette fois Emma avait l'avantage d'être habillée et libre de ses mouvements. Malgré le regard inquisiteur de la directrice qui ne la lâchait pas, elle se sentait bien dans son corps et détendue après l'effort. Sans se démonter, elle attrapa la pointe de ses pieds, descendit le dos plat, et posa les avant-bras sur le sol avant de remonter le buste et d'adresser en silence un coup d'oeil interrogateur à la directrice. Celle-ci lui répondit sans mot dire d'un doigt sur la bouche, et après un dernier regard énigmatique, s'éclipsa comme elle était venue.

Le lendemain, Emma trouva dans ses mails un message laconique de la directrice : « Mettez vos chaussures de randonnée. »

On était en avril, et après des mois d'un hiver rigoureux, les températures commençaient enfin à remonter un peu. Emma s'interrogea longuement sur le potentiel érotique des chaussures de randonnée, mais finit par conclure que selon toute probabilité, Regina souhaitait sans doute simplement aller marcher, et résolut à toutes fins utiles de s'équiper en conséquence.

Le dimanche suivant, Emma gara dans la cour de la ferme sa coccinelle jaune salie par les routes forestières boueuses du Maine, et alla sonner à la porte vêtue de pied en cap comme une randonneuse chevronnée. Regina lui ouvrit en personne – c'était bien la première fois – et Emma se dit avec soulagement qu'elle avait vu juste. En effet Regina n'arborait pas aujourd'hui l'un de ses costumes de dominatrice élaborés, moulants et outrageusement sexy. Elle n'était même pas maquillée en fait, mais vêtue d'un simple jean, d'une chemise de bûcheron et d'une veste polaire, un foulard noué dans ses cheveux noirs pour les retenir en arrière.

La tenue de Regina était aussi dénuée que possible de coquetterie et d'artifices propres à mettre en valeur sa féminité, ce qui ne l'empêchait nullement d'être superbe comme à son habitude. Sa beauté était structurelle et ne dépendait guère des contingences matérielles. Emma sentit son ventre la tirailler et tâcha d'ignorer son désir en pensant : _C'est injuste, quoi que mette cette femme, tout lui va !_

― Mademoiselle Swan, la salua brièvement Regina en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer. Vous avez donc décidé de m'accompagner.

― Euh, oui, balbutia Emma incertaine. Vous parliez d'une balade, j'imagine ?

Regina l'examina de la tête aux pieds avant de consentir à sourire, et fit un geste vers la table du salon où était étalée une carte de la région.

― Vingt kilomètres. Rien qui ne vous fasse peur ? Nous serons largement rentrées avant la tombée de la nuit.

― Pas de souci, dit Emma. J'ai laissé mon sac à dos dans la voiture.

Regina replia sa carte et enfila un blouson coupe-vent avant de tendre à Emma un sac à dos déjà prêt qui semblait bien rempli.

― Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle, il y a tout ce qu'il faut là-dedans. Allons-y.

Le sac était lourd, et Emma se demanda si la randonnée était en fait une nouvelle forme de torture inventée par Regina. Mais la journée s'annonçait belle, l'exercice ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, et qu'avait-elle de mieux à faire ?

Tandis qu'elles se mettaient en route sous un soleil timide, Emma considéra le profil pur de Regina qui marchait à ses côtés d'un pas énergique, le regard droit devant elle. Au bout de quelques instants, Regina tourna la tête et s'enquit sèchement :

― Quoi ?

Emma lui adressa un sourire ravi.

― Rien !

Regina poussa un soupir faussement exaspéré.

― Ne m'obligez pas à vous faire mal, mademoiselle Swan !

― Emma, corrigea cette dernière. _J'aime_ quand vous me faites mal, vous le savez bien !

― Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, répliqua Regina en allongeant le pas dans l'intention manifeste de laisser Emma sur place. Plus lourdement chargée, Emma décida qu'il en allait de son honneur de sportive de ne pas se laisser distancer.

― Tss, l'avertit Regina, gardez donc vos forces, vous en aurez besoin pour cette montée !

La route s'enfonçait en effet dans la forêt et commençait à devenir sérieusement pentue. Regina marchait d'un bon pas, et à chaque kilomètre supplémentaire le sac à dos d'Emma lui paraissait un peu plus lourd. Elle commença à transpirer sérieusement, d'autant plus que le soleil se réchauffait à mesure qu'il montait dans le ciel. Regina toujours olympienne poursuivait sa route à son rythme en ignorant totalement ses halètements de forge.

Elles marchaient à bonne allure depuis presque deux heures. La balade était jolie, et Emma qui n'avait encore guère eu l'occasion de randonner dans la région, aurait apprécié la variété de paysages que lui faisait découvrir Regina si elle n'avait pas été chargée comme un baudet et occupée à se délester de tous ses sels minéraux : le long du sentier qu'elles suivaient, sous-bois printaniers bruissants de vie, ruisseaux, clairières, collines et petits lacs se succédaient.

Emma finit par s'arrêter pour ôter sa veste, qu'elle noua autour de sa taille, et retroussa autant qu'elle le put les manches de son t-shirt. Regina suivit son effeuillage sans art d'un œil intéressé. Emma perplexe s'aperçut qu'elle admirait ostensiblement ses biceps.

― C'était donc ça que vous regardiez l'autre jour au gymnase ? grogna Emma. Il y avait sûrement des moyens plus directs pour vous rincer l'œil que de me faire faire le parcours du combattant, vous savez !

Elle réfléchit un instant puis ajouta, toujours intriguée :

― Pourtant vous m'avez déjà soulevée comme une fleur, je suis prête à parier que vous aussi vous êtes capable d'enchaîner dix pompes sans problème !

― Là n'est pas la question ma chère, sourit Regina en la regardant toujours avec une gourmandise manifeste. Puis après lui avoir tâté les biceps d'une façon assez équivoque pour la faire rougir, elle ordonna soudain :

― En route ! Nous ne sommes qu'à mi-chemin !

Décidément, cette journée était bizarre. Emma se remit en marche en soupirant, pensant très fort qu'elle préférait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation être fouettée tranquille dans le donjon, même enchaînée au plafond.

Au bout d'un interminable moment de marche – laborieuse en ce qui concernait Emma – le long de paysages bucoliques de printemps à vous couper le souffle, Regina lui fit signe de s'arrêter et la soulagea enfin de son sac à dos.

― Il est temps de faire une pause, déclara-t-elle. Je ne voudrais pas que vous mouriez d'épuisement. Il faut qu'il vous reste des forces à notre retour.

Regina avait donc d'autres plans machiavéliques que celui de la transformer en bête de somme pour la journée ? Emma, dont le cerveau n'avait jusqu'à présent guère converti en plaisir quoi que ce soit de ses tourments du jour, se réjouit en silence d'une possible amélioration de son sort et s'efforça de reprendre son souffle.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Il fallait reconnaître que Regina avait bien choisi son endroit pour s'arrêter. Elles se trouvaient à mi-hauteur sur le flanc d'une colline herbeuse couronnée d'arbres, et de là, disposaient d'une vue magnifique sur la vallée qui s'étendait en face, ponctuée d'une rivière aux multiples méandres, de bandes de prairie parsemées de bosquets et d'affleurements rocheux. Partout le vert tendre de la végétation printanière colorait le paysage.

― Oh, dit Emma charmée malgré elle. Comme c'est joli !

Regina tomba elle aussi la veste et sortit de son sac une couverture dont l'une des faces était imperméable. Elle l'étendit soigneusement sur le sol humide, s'assit sur l'un des coins, et tira du sac un assortiment de récipients. Elle ôta les couvercles, révélant un choix varié de petits sandwiches, de bouchées sucrées et salées et de portions de fruits divers, puis saisit l'une des boîtes et la présenta à Emma.

― Mangez ! ordonna-t-elle. Il reste quelques belles côtes sur l'autre moitié du parcours.

Emma préféra ne pas y penser et prit un petit sandwich, qui s'avéra être garni de poulet grillé mayonnaise et d'un délicieux assortiment d'épices dont l'identification dépassait ses compétences. Mise en appétit, elle prit une bouchée sucrée qui lui fondit sur la langue. Regina ouvrit un thermos dans un nuage de vapeur parfumée et versa du thé vert à la menthe fumant dans deux tasses en plastique.

Emma, assise sur le coin opposé de la couverture, se régalait franchement et l'après-midi lui semblait soudain plus plaisant. Regina qui picorait de son côté lui tendit un nouveau récipient :

― Prenez donc un petit pain à la cannelle !

Les petits pains étaient tendres, croustillants et somptueux, et Emma crut en mourir de plaisir. Comblée, elle jugea plus sage de s'arrêter avant d'être trop pleine pour reprendre la marche.

― Merci Regina, dit-elle avec un soupir bienheureux. Vous êtes une cuisinière hors pair, c'était un vrai festin !

Regina qui remettait ses ustensiles dans son sac la gratifia d'un petit sourire.

― Il n'y a pas de quoi, mademoiselle Swan, c'était nécessaire. Je vous ai dit que je n'abîmais pas mes partenaires !

― Bon sang Regina, protesta Emma, omettant de relever que ce délicieux pique-nique allait bien au-delà du strict nécessaire, ça fait des mois que vous me torturez nue dans votre donjon ! Vous ne croyez pas que vous pourriez commencer à m'appeler par mon prénom ?

Regina la considéra d'un air circonspect.

― Non, répondit-elle fermement, je ne crois pas.

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour renouveler ses protestations, mais la referma sans rien dire, pensive. La séance de torture d'aujourd'hui avait décidément pris un tour atypique, et la partie où Emma avait servi de mule à Regina, été joliment compensée par les petits plats maison. Si Regina insistait pour conserver la distance que lui offrait le patronyme d'Emma, alternative publique au trop familier « esclave » dont elle la gratifiait dans le secret de son donjon, il valait sans doute mieux s'en contenter pour le moment. Peut-être le temps viendrait-il ?

Lorsqu'elles se remirent en route, Emma constata avec soulagement que le sac à dos délesté d'une bonne partie de son contenu était désormais plus léger, et toute heureuse, repartit d'un bon pas. Le soleil commençait à baisser, et elle était impatiente de savoir en quoi consistaient les plans de Regina pour leur retour.

La boucle enfin bouclée, Emma franchit avec soulagement le pas de la porte. Ses jambes accusaient un peu les vingt kilomètres, et elle était quand même en nage d'avoir porté le sac tout l'après-midi. Elle eut à peine le temps de le déposer avant que Regina ne lui ordonne, du ton caractéristique qu'elle employait dans le donjon :

― Dix pompes !

Evidemment. Emma soupira et s'exécuta. Elle avait encore les muscles des bras assez frais, ce n'était pas ce qui avait travaillé le plus au cours de l'après-midi.

― On récupère ! annonça Regina en disparaissant dans son dos selon une tactique qui lui était familière.

Emma s'effondra quelques instants sur l'épais tapis du salon, et ne fut guère étonnée quand au bout d'une minute, Regina annonça :

― Dix autres !

Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, ce fut de sentir la chaleur moite de Regina considérablement dévêtue qui l'enfourchait et s'asseyait sur son dos pendant qu'elle entamait sa seconde série de pompes.

Regina pesait son poids de femme adulte et Emma, de façon prévisible, s'écroula le nez dans le tapis, incapable de se relever au bout d'une demi-pompe. Mais lorsque sa maîtresse la laissa se retourner pour lui soulever son t-shirt et entreprit de lui griffer sans pitié les abdominaux, au bout du compte elle ne regretta pas une seule seconde de son après-midi.


	10. Chapter 10

Ce dimanche-là, Regina avait décidé d'essayer un nouveau joujou, et tandis qu'elle dévêtait Emma et lui attachait les poignets, puis la suspendait par les bras au plafond un rien trop haut pour qu'elle puisse reposer confortablement sur ses pieds, celle-ci sentait déjà des frissons d'anticipation parcourir son dos nu. Pour tout vêtement, Regina ne lui avait laissé que sa petite culotte – sa manière à elle de faire durer le plaisir, signifiant ainsi à Emma qu'elle n'entendait pas commencer par la zone que celle-ci préférait.

Comme souvent, Regina se trouvait derrière Emma, qui ne disposait guère d'une grande liberté de mouvement, et en était réduite à rester sur le qui-vive, guettant de tous ses sens le prochain geste de sa maîtresse – caresse ou coup de fouet, elle ne pouvait le prédire. Les deux se succédèrent soudain si rapidement qu'Emma, l'épiderme tout à coup parcouru de multiples petites explosions de douleur mêlées de plaisir, laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

― Alors, qu'en penses-tu, esclave ? demanda Regina en suivant derechef du bout des doigts sur ses omoplates les traînées de feu qu'y avaient laissé les neuf queues du chat. Amusant, non ?

― C'est… inattendu, votre majesté, balbutia Emma en se raffermissant sur ses jambes, encore frémissante de ce premier contact. Contrairement à un fouet ou à une cravache, le chat à neuf queues frappait en plusieurs endroits à la fois, et le nœud qui terminait chacune de ses lanières avait un impact différent du reste. Oui vraiment, le feu d'artifices qu'il allumait sur sa peau était imprévisible.

― Ravie qu'il te plaise, constata Regina avant de lui administrer un second coup, puis un troisième.

Décidément, cet instrument était diabolique, et Emma sentait le contrôle de son corps lui échapper à toute vitesse. En équilibre instable, les bras tirés trop haut vers le plafond, elle se mit à osciller et laissa échapper un gémissement. Elle se garderait bien de supplier de peur que Regina n'en fasse rien, mais se prit à souhaiter que celle-ci délaisse bien vite son dos au profit de ses fesses, sur lesquelles elle imaginait déjà l'effet du contact avec les lanières piquantes et fantasques.

Le sort en avait cependant décidé autrement ce jour-là. A moitié perdue dans une brume d'extase et de douleur, Emma entendit soudain un claquement sec, suivi d'une exclamation, puis le bruit d'une chute et un choc plus sourd qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'une tête heurtant le plancher. Pendant une longue minute, plus aucun son ne se fit entendre.

― Regina ! cria Emma en tentant vainement de se retourner. Regina, répondez-moi !

Dégrisée net, elle tira en vain sur ses liens. Non seulement ils ne lui laissaient pas la latitude d'apercevoir ce qui se passait, mais en plus ils étaient solides, et il lui serait impossible de s'en défaire toute seule. Alors qu'elle s'efforçait de repousser la panique qui l'envahissait, un grognement étouffé retentit dans son dos, suivi d'un bruit d'étoffes froissées, et à son immense soulagement, la voix de Regina finit par se faire entendre.

― Peuh, c'est bien la peine de les payer aussi cher – s'ils ne sont pas plus solides que de vulgaires escarpins de supermarché !

Regina bougea de nouveau et laissa échapper une seconde exclamation – de douleur cette fois.

― Flûte, marmonna-t-elle avec dépit. Je suis désolée ma chère, mais j'ai bien peur que notre séance ne s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui.

Emma entendit ses chaussures tomber sur le plancher et eut la surprise de sentir les mains de Regina s'agripper à elle tandis que cette dernière se relevait non sans mal.

― Euh, Regina… hésita Emma dont les articulations déjà malmenées commençaient à tirer sérieusement.

― Encore une fois, navrée, dit Regina une fois debout tout en la détachant. Je n'arrivais pas à me relever sans appui.

Les bras enfin libérés, Emma grimaça et fit machinalement quelques gestes pour dissiper les tensions accumulées dans ses muscles tout en observant Regina debout à ses côtés. Elle était livide, la jambe droite à peine posée par terre et tout son poids sur la gauche. Un peu plus loin derrière elle traînaient ses escarpins, dont l'un avait le talon cassé net.

Emma ne prit pas la peine de demander à Regina où elle avait mal – sa cheville était en train de gonfler à vue d'œil.

― Il ne faut pas rester debout, dit-elle. Je vais vous porter jusqu'au lit.

― Il n'en est pas question, déclara Regina. Donnez-moi donc votre bras.

Emma, toujours vêtue de sa seule petite culotte, soupira d'impatience et souleva Regina d'un seul geste.

― Vous vous êtes cogné la tête, dit-elle. Vous avez peut-être une commotion cérébrale, ce n'est pas le moment de discuter !

― Ma tête va très bien, protesta Regina en s'accrochant à son cou sans y penser, je n'ai pas perdu connaissance !

Il ne fallut que quelques pas à Emma pour déposer Regina sur le grand lit qui occupait le fond de la pièce, après quoi elle rebroussa chemin pour récupérer ses vêtements épars et se rhabiller rapidement. Regina s'était assise au bord du lit. Emma s'agenouilla devant elle et lui saisit le pied, qu'elle palpa avec précaution et fit légèrement bouger.

― Aïe ! grogna Regina.

― Ce n'est qu'une simple entorse je pense. Un pansement bien serré, de la glace, la jambe surélevée et un peu de repos, et ce sera réglé dans quelques jours. Où se trouve le médecin le plus proche ?

― A Storybrooke. Mais je n'ai pas quelques jours à perdre !

― Il faudra bien, si vous ne voulez pas aggraver votre cas. Il y a ce qu'il faut ici pour le pansement ? De la glace ?

Regina acquiesça, l'air d'en vouloir personnellement à tous les escarpins de la création. Il ne devait pas lui arriver souvent de prendre des congés maladie.

― L'armoire à pharmacie est dans la salle de bain, dit-elle, et il y a de la glace dans le frigo bien sûr. Je vais descendre. De toute façon nous n'avons plus qu'à rentrer…

Emma donna une pichenette sur la cheville de Regina, qui grimaça de douleur, et lui adressa un demi-sourire.

― Vous comptez descendre l'escalier sur la rampe, bien sûr ? Vous ne ferez pas un pas toute seule. Plus vite vous admettrez que vous ne pouvez plus poser le pied par terre et mieux cela vaudra. Et ne rêvez même pas que je vous laisse reprendre votre voiture, vous n'êtes pas en état de conduire. Je vous bande la cheville et ensuite je vous ramène à Storybrooke.

Avant que Regina n'ait eu le temps de protester, Emma s'était levée et se trouvait à la porte du grenier.

― Je reviens tout de suite, ne bougez pas ! ordonna-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

De toute façon, à cloche-pied Regina ne risquait pas d'aller bien loin.

Emma se rendit dans la salle de bain et y trouva des bandages. A son retour, Regina avait l'air plus contrarié que jamais, mais n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle lui banda la cheville bien serré afin d'empêcher les mouvements latéraux qui étiraient le tendon meurtri.

― Descendons, dit-elle. Il faut surélever votre pied et mettre de la glace dessus.

― Je ne vous savais pas si experte dans l'art de soigner les blessures, commenta Regina en se relevant avec l'aide d'Emma.

Celle-ci sourit.

― Disons qu'en tant que prof de sport, j'ai vu passer mon lot de foulures et d'entorses ! On peut dire que c'est mon rayon d'expertise.

― A ce propos, s'avisa Regina, je n'ai pas encore exercé le mien. Quelle hôte je fais ! Vous trouverez une pommade dans la salle de bain pour…

― Je sais, sourit Emma. Je l'ai vue, je vous remercie. Nous n'avons hélas pas eu le temps de finir. Du coup, je pense que je survivrai !

Tout en claudiquant vers la porte lourdement appuyée sur Emma, Regina hésita puis déclara avec réticence :

― Je dois me changer avant de partir. Pourriez-vous me conduire dans ma chambre ? C'est la dernière porte à droite.

Elles négocièrent prudemment la première volée d'escaliers et Emma conduisit Regina là où celle-ci lui avait demandé. La chambre était immaculée, meublée comme le reste de la maison dans un style rustique, et rien de personnel n'y était visible, à l'exception de la tenue de ville de Regina, soigneusement pliée sur une chaise.

Regina s'accrocha au baldaquin du lit en bois massif.

― Merci mademoiselle Swan, vous pouvez attendre dehors. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Emma embrassa d'un coup d'œil Regina et la tenue posée sur la chaise. Rien qu'elle ne pouvait enlever ou enfiler seule a priori. Elle sortit et patienta quelques minutes assise sur une marche de l'escalier. Une série d'imprécations étouffées retentit dans la chambre, et Emma passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte sans se soucier d'y être invitée.

― Tout va bien, Regina ?

Celle-ci la considéra d'un œil noir.

― Ce n'est rien ! C'est juste que…

Regina, chez qui le sens de l'ordre était apparemment irrépressible, avait entrepris de ranger son costume de dominatrice dans l'armoire de la chambre. Mais le corsage était tombé, et avec sa cheville blessée elle ne parvenait pas à le ramasser.

― Là, dit Emma en s'apprêtant à accrocher le cintre dans la penderie.

Elle resta interdite à la vue de la panoplie complète de Regina, impeccablement rangée dans l'innocente armoire rustique aux panneaux sculptés de motifs champêtres. Les robes, les pantalons, les traînes, les corsages étaient tous accrochés sur des cintres par tailles et par couleurs, tandis que sur des étagères se trouvaient des piles parfaites de bas, collants, shorts, corsets et guêpières. Le bas de l'armoire contenait une collection bien alignée de chaussures, bottes et cuissardes à talons aiguilles.

Regina referma brusquement la porte de l'armoire et lui adressa un regard irrité où se partageaient l'indignation et l'embarras.

― Sortons d'ici, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix agacée.

Elles gagnèrent le rez-de-chaussée, où Emma insista pour que Regina s'installe sur le canapé, le pied surélevé, avant de lui couvrir la cheville d'une serviette de toilette pleine de glaçons.

― N'allez pas mettre le bazar dans ma cuisine ! lui cria Regina depuis le salon tandis qu'Emma faisait chauffer l'eau pour le thé.

Emma se retint de rire. Si d'aventure le ciel venait à lui tomber sur la tête, à coup sûr la chose qui épouvanterait le plus Regina serait tout le bazar occasionné !

― N'allez pas vous endormir, répliqua-t-elle tout en constatant que par bonheur, Regina avait déjà sorti le nécessaire pour le thé avant son arrivée. Vous avez peut-être un traumatisme crânien !

― Ridicule, grommela Regina.

En revenant avec le plateau du thé, Emma la trouva entourée de divers objets sortis de son sac à main, occupée à se tamponner le visage avec un mouchoir en papier en s'efforçant de se regarder dans un petit miroir de poche.

 _Très juste_ , pensa Emma, _son maquillage du dimanche est un peu trop outré pour passer inaperçu._

― De quoi ai-je l'air ? interrogea Regina qui avait du mal à obtenir une vue d'ensemble sur son petit miroir.

Emma s'assit sur le bord du canapé et lui prit le mouchoir des mains pour parachever son œuvre.

― Vous êtes magnifique, dit-elle avec sincérité. Elle avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser, mais se contenta de lui verser une tasse de thé.

Il était temps de songer à rentrer à présent.

― Prenons votre voiture, proposa Emma. La mienne peut rester ici un moment. Si nous pouvions revenir ensemble la prochaine fois…

Regina, qui devait avoir mal même si elle n'en disait rien, avait les traits tendus et ne protesta que pour la forme, y compris lorsqu'Emma la porta de nouveau jusqu'à sa voiture – chaussée de ses incontournables escarpins à talons hauts, elle était en effet incapable de traverser en clopinant les quelques mètres de gravier qui les en séparaient.

― N'abîmez pas ma Mercedes ! gronda-t-elle pour le principe en s'installant jambes allongées sur la banquette arrière.

Emma prit le parti d'en rire.

― Je n'abîme jamais mes partenaires, se moqua-t-elle en mettant le contact. D'ailleurs, vous noterez que je n'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire !

Elles firent une partie de la route en silence. Tandis qu'elles se rapprochaient de Storybrooke, Emma se mit à réfléchir tout haut :

― Je vais peut-être vous déposer chez vous. A moins que vous ne préfériez les urgences ? C'est sans doute le seul endroit où trouver un médecin un dimanche. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez de fracture, mais il vaudrait mieux vous faire examiner rapidement. Ca vous ennuie si Henri nous voit arriver ensemble ?

Regina soupira.

― Henri ne nous verra pas arriver. Le dimanche après-midi, il est libre d'aller faire ce qu'il veut tant qu'il est rentré pour 21h et que ses devoirs sont faits. Il n'est jamais là quand je reviens. J'imagine qu'il sort s'amuser avec ses amis.

Emma avait vu Henri traîner un nombre incalculable de fois partout sur le campus où pouvait traîner un gamin solitaire toujours plongé dans ses livres, mais jamais en compagnie de qui que ce soit. Comme disait sa collègue Ariel, dommage qu'il n'ait même pas eu un chien. Elle garda ses réflexions pour elle et s'étonna :

― Vous qui savez toujours tout sur tout le monde, vous ne lui demandez pas ce qu'il fait de ses dimanches ?

Regina mit un instant avant de se décider à répondre.

― Henri a besoin d'une soupape, expliqua-t-elle. J'attends beaucoup de lui, et nous avons toujours eu des rapports… délicats.

Emma comprenait, même si elle trouvait l'initiative risquée s'agissant d'un adolescent de seize ans. Il faudrait tout de même bien le porter au crédit de Regina si Henri n'en profitait pas pour se droguer, se retrouver avec une MST ou faire les quatre cent coups.

― Il manque de confiance, fit-elle remarquer. Il pense que vous n'êtes jamais contente de lui.

Regina eut un petit rire ironique.

― C'est réciproque, admit-elle. Quoi que je fasse, ce garçon pense toujours que sa vraie mère aurait fait mieux. Depuis sa petite enfance je me bats contre un fantôme !

― Sa vraie mère ? s'étonna de nouveau Emma.

― J'ai adopté Henri, dit Regina. Parfois, une adoption…ne prend pas. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais mon fils me déteste.

― C'est faux ! bondit Emma. Il voudrait juste savoir que vous l'aimez et que vous êtes fière de lui !

Elle eut peur d'être allée trop loin lorsque Regina replongea dans le silence. Qui était-elle après tout pour donner des leçons à une femme qui avait le courage d'élever seule son enfant, elle qui à l'âge de dix-huit ans avait abandonné le sien, un petit garçon qui, où qu'il se trouve aujourd'hui, avait l'âge d'Henri ?

Regina finit par reprendre la parole.

― Je… ne sais pas le lui montrer. Ni l'un ni l'autre nous ne parvenons à franchir cette barrière qui s'est érigée entre nous. Je crois qu'il attend avec impatience le moment où il pourra quitter la maison.

Emma entendait la souffrance qui perçait dans la voix de Regina mais ne savait comment y répondre. Il était manifeste que la mère et le fils avaient un problème de communication, mais que diable pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle se gara dans l'allée de la résidence de la directrice et coupa le moteur.

― Nous sommes arrivées, dit-elle doucement.


	11. Chapter 11

Le lundi suivant, Emma eut tout le loisir de se rappeler en mettant une heure pour se rendre au lycée à pied que les Etats-Unis étaient un pays fait pour les voitures et que quiconque n'en possédait pas, même dans une si petite ville, était soit un enfant de moins de seize ans, soit bien misérable.

Ce matin-là, la directrice n'apparut pas sur le campus. Cependant l'après-midi même elle était de retour. En tailleur pantalon, elle portait d'élégantes chaussures plus plates que de coutume. Elle marchait aussi plus lentement et avec précaution, mais hormis ce détail – qui ne se remarquait guère lorsqu'elle était campée au milieu du couloir à fusiller les élèves du regard – rien ne laissait deviner sa récente mésaventure.

En fin d'après-midi, après l'entraînement de l'équipe de basket féminine, Emma sortit du gymnase et considéra avec philosophie les six kilomètres de marche qui la séparaient de son appartement. Au moins une fois revenue à Storybrooke pourrait-elle sans peine aller dîner à pied chez Mère-Grand …

Au bout de deux kilomètres néanmoins, une voiture ralentit à sa hauteur. C'était Regina au volant de sa Mercedes.

― Montez ! ordonna celle-ci en s'arrêtant sur le bas-côté.

Emma intriguée obtempéra. Une fois sanglée sur le siège passager, tandis que Regina reprenait la route vers le bourg, elle demanda avec une pointe de malice :

― Et si quelqu'un nous voit ? Vous n'avez pas peur de faire les choux gras de tout le lycée ?

― Grand bien leur fasse, répliqua Regina avec une indifférence manifeste.

Elle jeta un rapide regard en coin à Emma, et ajouta d'un ton ironique :

― Si quelqu'un vous aperçoit avec moi, votre cote dans les paris de Gold va flamber. Il faudrait que j'envoie Sydney placer cent dollars pour moi !

Voilà qui ne manquait pas d'opportunisme ! Emma sourit et demanda :

― Comment va votre cheville ?

Regina esquissa une légère moue.

― Aussi bien que possible avec une foulure. J'ai une attelle amovible qui me permet de marcher à peu près normalement, tant que j'évite les mouvements latéraux.

― Serez-vous capable de… Euh, nous verrons-nous dimanche ?

― A priori oui, je pense que ça ira. Mais pour votre voiture… Je suis désolée mademoiselle Swan, je ne peux pas faire l'aller-retour ce soir pour vous emmener la récupérer, il est déjà trop tard. Demain peut-être, puisque vous sortez plus tôt ?

Emma commençait à soupçonner que le passage de Regina sur la route à cette heure indue ne devait peut-être rien au hasard.

― Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il n'y en a que pour quelques jours. Vous avez mieux à faire !

Regina lui lança un coup d'œil perçant.

― C'est à moi d'en décider, déclara-t-elle, le regard de nouveau sur la route. Mais enfin, si votre amour de la marche à pied vous incite à perdre deux heures par jour pendant toute une semaine, je m'en voudrais de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

Quelques instants plus tard, elle la déposa à l'entrée de Storybrooke avec ce conseil ironique :

― Renseignez-vous à tout hasard sur les bus scolaires !

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, on frappa à la porte d'Emma. Elle n'attendait personne et alla ouvrir, perplexe. Henri Mills se tenait sur le seuil, l'air embarrassé.

― Bonsoir Henri, dit Emma, encore plus perplexe. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

― C'est ma mère qui m'envoie, grommela-t-il en contemplant ses pieds. Je vous ai rapporté mon vélo. Je ne m'en sers pas en ce moment, et il paraît que vous avez un problème de voiture…

Il lui tendit la clé de l'antivol.

― Comme c'est gentil Henri, je te remercie ! s'exclama Emma en sortant pour admirer le vélo. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais plutôt le rentrer dans l'appartement, histoire que personne n'y touche.

― Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre voiture ? interrogea Henri en l'aidant à retirer l'antivol.

― Une panne, improvisa Emma. La pièce n'arrivera que dans une semaine, et le garagiste n'avait rien d'autre à me prêter en attendant.

― Vous pouvez garder mon vélo tant que vous voulez, déclara Henri. Moi de toute façon, je préfère me balader à pied.

Le lendemain, Emma enfourcha donc le vélo d'Henri et constata avec satisfaction que non seulement la balade entre ville et forêt n'était pas désagréable pour achever de se réveiller le matin, mais aussi qu'elle ne mettait plus du coup que vingt minutes pour arriver à l'école. Il n'avait guère fallu de temps à Regina pour trouver une solution à son problème de mobilité.

Il y avait cependant une heure de voiture pour se rendre à la maison de campagne de Regina, et Emma commençait à caresser vaguement l'idée de s'y rendre en vélo (ce qui prendrait sans doute la matinée entière) lorsqu'elle reçut un mail lapidaire de la directrice : _13h à la sortie ouest de la ville_. Voilà qui réglait une nouvelle fois la question.

Le dimanche suivant à l'heure dite, Emma se trouvait à l'endroit indiqué, où elle tenait compagnie au panneau indiquant la sortie de Storybrooke, lorsque la Mercedes de Regina s'arrêta pour la prendre à son bord.

― Merci, dit Emma en s'installant.

― Il n'y a pas de quoi mademoiselle Swan, répondit Regina en haussant les sourcils. Jouer toute seule n'est pas aussi amusant.

Regina n'était guère portée sur l'art de parler pour le principe, et la plus grande partie du trajet s'effectua en silence. Emma tâchait de ne pas trop l'observer tandis qu'elle conduisait, mais remarqua qu'elle était vêtue et maquillée à peine moins élégamment qu'au lycée, et portait de nouveau des escarpins à talons.

― Votre cheville va mieux ? interrogea-t-elle.

― C'est quasiment guéri, répondit brièvement Regina.

Dans la cour de la ferme patientait sagement la coccinelle jaune d'Emma. Il était un peu étrange d'arriver en même temps que Regina pour une fois. Les rôles n'étaient pas encore distribués, et Regina qui déposait un panier dans la cuisine, pas encore en costume pour la représentation du jour. Sur le point de déballer le contenu de son panier, Regina s'interrompit et interpela Emma :

― Rendez-vous donc utile. Choisissez-moi une tenue !

― Vous… Vous voulez dire, dans l'armoire ? bafouilla Emma, incrédule.

― Evidemment dans l'armoire, s'impatienta Regina tout en sortant d'un placard la vaisselle pour le thé. Et tâchez que ce soit assorti !

Emma se précipita dans l'escalier les mains tremblantes d'anticipation. Elle n'était pas dupe, c'était là un cadeau que Regina venait de lui faire. Avec un frisson de révérence, elle ouvrit la grande armoire rustique et fut assaillie par une bouffée du parfum de Regina qui imprégnait la plupart des étoffes. Elle parcourut d'abord des yeux, puis du bout des doigts les rangées de vêtements soigneusement organisées, et s'efforça de les imaginer sur Regina. Elle avait beau avoir sa permission, elle n'en conservait pas moins l'impression tenace de fouiller dans son intimité comme une voyeuse. Il y avait bon nombre de tenues complexes et excitantes dans lesquelles elle l'avait déjà vue, mais…

Un léger chiffon noir glissa d'une pile et coula sur le sol. Emma le ramassa et l'examina. C'était une simple nuisette de soie noire sans aucune fioriture, longue jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Voilà qui n'avait rien de bien dominateur, mais dès qu'elle eut le fluide morceau d'étoffe en main, elle sut qu'elle mourait d'envie de voir Regina dedans. Elle l'étala avec soin sur le lit, referma l'armoire et quitta la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle regagna le rez-de-chaussée, Regina avait fini de ranger sa précieuse cuisine.

― J'espère que vous avez trouvé votre bonheur, dit-elle. Attendez-moi au salon, je vous appellerai.

Regina monta à l'étage d'un pas à peine plus mesuré que de coutume et disparut dans sa chambre. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, sa voix retentit dans l'escalier :

― Mademoiselle Swan !

Emma monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et trouva Regina sur le seuil de la chambre, appuyée au chambranle. Pieds et jambes nus, revêtue de la nuisette de soie noire qu'Emma avait choisie, elle avait les bras croisés et arborait un air moqueur. Elle n'avait pas retouché son maquillage. Emma sentit son ventre se nouer. Elle était superbe.

― Vous êtes une incorrigible fleur bleue, gronda-t-elle, et pour votre peine la chambre fera office de donjon cette semaine. Tous ces jouets que vous aimez tant, vous vous en passerez. Entrez là-dedans !

Emma se demanda fugitivement si Regina comptait la priver de torture et si elle croyait vraiment que faire l'amour dans un lit confortable sans cordes ni menottes allait lui causer une quelconque détresse, mais la vue de Regina si charnelle tout à coup dans l'élégance fluide de sa combinaison de soie lui ôta l'envie d'argumenter, et elle entra sans la quitter des yeux une seconde, murmurant :

― Oui, votre majesté.

Celle-ci la toisa sévèrement puis s'approcha d'elle, déboutonna sa chemise en prenant tout son temps, et expédia le vêtement à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le débardeur d'Emma suivit le même chemin, ainsi que son soutien-gorge. Emma elle-même commençait à se sentir essoufflée et n'avait qu'une envie, celle de glisser les mains sous le chiffon de soie qui épousait si joliment les formes de Regina. Elle n'en fit rien cependant, mais se baissa pour retirer ses bottes. Regina défit le bouton de son jean et en descendit la fermeture avant de glisser une main dans la brèche. Emma se cabra et s'accrocha par réflexe aux épaules nues de Regina. Celle-ci l'envoya d'une poussée sur le lit et acheva de lui retirer son jean ainsi que sa petite culotte.

― Allonge-toi, esclave ! ordonna-t-elle. Elle alla ouvrir un tiroir dissimulé dans le panneau ornementé au bas de l'armoire, dont elle tira plusieurs morceaux de corde. Il y aurait donc des accessoires après tout ?

Emma s'exécuta et Regina lui attacha la main gauche et les pieds au baldaquin du lit en laissant une bonne longueur de corde, de manière à permettre à Emma quelques mouvements.

― Je ne t'attache pas la main droite, précisa-t-elle, car tu vas me promettre de ne pas t'en servir pour me toucher. Le promets-tu ?

― Oui, votre majesté, acquiesça Emma en se tortillant sur l'épais édredon de plume pour évaluer sa marge de manoeuvre. La situation de la semaine précédente n'avait pas échappé à Regina : cette fois si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, Emma serait éventuellement capable de se détacher toute seule. _Je n'abîme pas mes partenaires._ Mais comment diable Regina comptait-elle s'y prendre aujourd'hui pour tourmenter Emma sur un lit de plumes ?

Celle-ci ne tarda pas à en avoir un aperçu lorsque Regina la rejoignit sur le lit et l'enfourcha d'un air plus moqueur que jamais, puis se pencha lentement vers elle, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur son décolleté, et murmura, presque collée à ses lèvres :

― Rappelle-toi esclave, pas la main droite.

Ce qui signifiait que le reste du corps était fair play, conclut Emma. Elle s'empara avidement des lèvres de Regina, qui rit avant de consentir à lui rendre son baiser pendant quelques trop courtes secondes, puis reprit ses distances. Emma constata dépitée que sa main gauche n'était tout de même pas attachée assez lâche pour lui permettre d'atteindre Regina, et que les liens de ses chevilles ne l'autorisaient guère à plier les jambes au-delà des quarante-cinq degrés. Frustrée, elle se cabra de nouveau pour toucher Regina qui la narguait, agenouillée au-dessus d'elle à la hauteur de son abdomen. Elle y parvint un court instant avant de se laisser retomber essoufflée. Le sourire de Regina s'élargit tandis que ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus noirs, et elle s'assit nettement sur Emma, qu'un frisson parcourut de la tête aux pieds.

Regina était nue sous sa nuisette. Ses hanches ondulèrent un court instant contre Emma qui ferma les yeux, incapable de supporter à la fois la vue et la sensation d'une Regina si ouvertement provocante. Elle les rouvrit brusquement lorsque celle-ci s'allongea sur elle et lui mordit l'oreille.

― Accroche-toi, esclave, lui chuchota Regina avec un grand sourire carnassier. J'ai faim de toi aujourd'hui !

Et fidèle à sa parole, elle consacra un interminable moment à explorer tout ce qui lui était accessible du corps d'Emma, qu'elle sema d'autant de baisers ouverts et brûlants que de morsures à la limite du sang. Le corps entier d'Emma commençait à la picoter, et la douleur et le plaisir mêlés à lui tourner la tête. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas serrer les jambes et se demanda avec appréhension si Regina comptait également la mordre à l'endroit où elle était le plus sensible.

La réponse était oui bien sûr. Regina possédait un don hors pair pour situer la limite de ce qu'Emma pouvait supporter sans que la douleur ne l'emporte sur le plaisir, et celui-ci jaillit si fulgurant et si brutal qu'Emma finit par mordre elle-même dans son poing resté libre pour étouffer ses cris.

Emma était pantelante, constellée de traces de rouge à lèvres et de morsures en arcs de cercles réguliers, dans lesquelles les canines de Regina avaient laissé des points plus sombres. Mais sa maîtresse n'en avait pas encore fini avec elle. Toujours moqueuse, elle s'installa posément à cheval sur l'une des cuisses d'Emma, qui sentit aussitôt la moiteur brûlante de Regina glisser sur sa peau. Tout en allant et venant contre elle, Regina se pencha et sa bouche s'empara d'un des seins d'Emma, qu'elle agaça un instant avant de lui infliger une ultime morsure.

La main libre d'Emma se crispa sur les draps pour éviter d'empoigner Regina tandis que tout son corps se tordait et s'efforçait, comme aimanté, d'entrer en contact avec le sien. Regina, qui commençait à haleter, s'immobilisa soudain, se saisit de la main d'Emma et la lui plongea entre les cuisses. Sans la lâcher, elle la mena une nouvelle fois vers son plaisir. Mais à peine Emma avait-elle joui que Regina lui guida la main entre ses propres jambes cette fois. Elle laissa Emma se glisser en elle avant d'y ajouter la pression rythmique de sa propre paume, et bien trop vite pour Emma, qui se maudissait en cet instant de n'avoir que cette seule main libre, fut parcourue d'un long spasme de plaisir avant de s'écrouler contre elle.

Regina, le corps perlé de sueur et le visage dissimulé par ses cheveux en désordre, reprenait peu à peu son souffle, à demi-couchée sur Emma. Celle-ci retira sa main avec délicatesse et entendit Regina émettre un bruit indistinct de protestation avant de glisser dans le sommeil. Voilà qui était inédit. Emma écouta quelques instants la respiration de Regina devenir lente et profonde tandis que son haleine lui chatouillait l'épaule. Elle se tourna avec précaution et parvint à se détacher la main gauche, puis se redressa pour libérer ses pieds.

Le lit était grand, et Regina quasiment nue. Emma rabattit la moitié de l'édredon sur leurs deux corps dévêtus et se tourna vers Regina endormie. Celle-ci, les cheveux en bataille et le visage paisible, paraissait soudain presque juvénile. Profitant de son impunité temporaire, Emma lui dégagea tendrement le visage. Mais Regina dormait pelotonnée sur elle-même, prise dans sa propre étreinte comme si même dans le sommeil elle cherchait à se protéger du monde extérieur. Se contentant de la caresser des yeux, Emma la regarda dormir.


	12. Chapter 12

Le samedi suivant, Emma enfourcha le vélo d'Henri et se rendit chez les Mills afin de le rendre à son propriétaire. C'était une belle journée de printemps qui donnait envie de flâner dehors et de prendre le soleil. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Henri était dans l'allée du garage, occupé à faire rebondir une balle de base-ball contre la porte. Emma mit pied à terre.

― Bonjour Henri, dit-elle. Je te rapporte ton vélo. Il m'a été bien utile, je te remercie !

Henri lui adressa un sourire timide.

― Pas de quoi, mademoiselle Swan. Vous pouvez l'emprunter quand vous voulez !

La conversation menaçait déjà de languir. Emma se mit à la place d'Henri : il était toujours un peu étrange pour un élève de rencontrer un professeur en-dehors de l'école, autrement dit de devoir le considérer comme une personne à part entière qui existe indépendamment de sa classe, et plus encore pour un adolescent de devoir échanger des civilités avec un adulte, a fortiori lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un adolescent taciturne comme Henri…

― Bon, dit Emma. Tu salueras ta mère de ma part. Passe un bon week-end !

Elle s'apprêtait à retourner chez elle en profitant du soleil lorsqu'Henri l'interpela :

― Mademoiselle Swan !

Elle se retourna.

― Oui ?

Il hésita, puis lui montra sa balle de base-ball.

― Vous savez jouer, non ? Ca vous dirait de faire quelques passes ?

Emma réfléchit une seconde. Rien ne la pressait. Elle était toujours heureuse de se défouler, et cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lancer une ou deux balles. Elle avait mis une tenue décontractée pour pédaler et pouvait bouger à son aise. Il ne lui échappait pas qu'échanger des balles était typiquement un des moments phares de la relation père-fils, mais enfin puisqu'Henri n'avait pas de père, quel mal pouvait-il y avoir ? Elle sourit et répondit :

― OK, ça marche. Tu as un deuxième gant ?

― Dans ma chambre ! Je reviens tout de suite !

En tant que professeur de sport, Emma endossa sans difficulté le rôle du père et entreprit de lancer des balles à Henri devant la maison tout en lui prodiguant force conseils. Celui-ci s'efforçait avec enthousiasme de rattraper les balles à l'aide de son gant puis de les lui relancer. Il en ratait beaucoup – manque de pratique sans doute, ou peut-être n'était-il pas encore bien habitué à la longueur de ses membres en pleine croissance. Emma, histoire de préserver la motivation d'Henri, alternait les lancers faciles et ceux un peu plus ambitieux.

Au bout d'un moment à s'agiter, l'adolescent commença à se détendre, se mit à sourire et osa même faire quelques remarques humoristiques. _Voilà qui est mieux_ , pensa Emma. _Il a l'air heureux pour une fois. Il ne lui manque pas grand-chose pour être épanoui, à ce garçon._

Henri était en nage mais radieux, oublieux de tous ses soucis, et Emma commençait à se sentir quelque peu échauffée elle aussi, la chemise à présent reléguée autour de la taille et les joues écarlates sous sa casquette, lorsque la Mercedes de Regina tourna au coin de l'allée et les obligea tous deux à trouver refuge sur la pelouse. Henri se crispa aussitôt et redevint en un instant un adolescent mutique encombré de sa personne. Regina sortit de sa voiture et leur jeta un regard interrogateur.

― Bonjour madame la directrice, dit Emma. Comment allez-vous ? J'étais passée remercier Henri et lui rapporter son vélo.

Celui-ci se tortillait, mal à l'aise.

― Nous avons échangé quelques balles, expliqua Emma en résistant à l'envie de retirer sa casquette pour s'éponger le front.

― Oh, dit enfin Regina. Comme c'est aimable à vous d'avoir pris le temps. Remercie donc mademoiselle Swan, Henri !

― Merci, marmonna Henri. Excusez-moi, j'ai quelque chose à faire !

Et il décampa aussi vite qu'il était humainement possible. Emma le regarda prendre la fuite non sans amusement tandis que Regina haussait un sourcil intrigué.

― Mon fils déteste devoir supporter ma présence devant témoins, déclara-t-elle, mais je jurerais qu'avec vous en revanche il vient de passer un bon moment.

― C'est plus facile avec moi, dit Emma. Je ne suis pas sa mère !

― Merci à vous en tout cas. J'apprécie ce que vous venez de faire pour lui.

― De rien, c'est un gentil garçon. Euh, je vais vous laisser…

Regina eut un sourire ironique.

― Je manquerais à la politesse la plus élémentaire si je ne vous proposais pas une boisson fraîche, mademoiselle Swan. Cela vous tente-t-il de mettre en émoi tout le quartier en faisant courir le bruit que je suis capable d'hospitalité ?

L'invitation prit Emma de court.

― Vraiment ? dit-elle ébahie. Euh, je veux dire, avec plaisir, si vous avez le temps. Rien que cinq minutes…

Regina retira du coffre de sa voiture un sachet en papier kraft rempli d'épicerie qu'elle cala au creux de son bras et invita Emma à entrer.

― J'ai de la citronnade au frais, dit-elle. Continuez tout droit, je pose ceci et je vous rejoins sur la terrasse.

Tandis que Regina bifurquait vers la cuisine, Emma obéit et se retrouva dans le salon, dont les grandes baies vitrées ouvertes donnaient en effet sur la terrasse du jardin intérieur, au milieu duquel elle aperçut un magnifique pommier. Il y avait dehors un élégant salon de jardin, mais plutôt que d'aller s'y asseoir seule, elle s'attarda un instant à l'intérieur.

Bien différente de sa maison de campagne, la résidence principale de Regina semblait ne se conformer qu'à un seul mot d'ordre : la sobriété. Le mobilier était chic, bien choisi et de bon goût, la décoration épurée. Regina n'était visiblement adepte ni des couleurs voyantes ni des bibelots. En fait l'ensemble était plutôt impersonnel, et semblait tout droit sorti d'un magazine de décoration.

Sur la cheminée trônaient cependant les prévisibles photos de famille. Emma s'approcha pour les regarder : il y avait des photos d'Henri à tous les âges, certaines avec Regina, la plupart sans – c'était sans doute elle qui les avait prises. Certains clichés, pris sur le vif, montraient un petit garçon ordinaire occupé à jouer – lancé à toute allure sur un tricycle, riant sur une balançoire ou émerveillé sur un manège. Mais sur les clichés les plus posés, Emma remarqua qu'Henri, même petit, ne souriait jamais.

Entendant Regina arriver précédée d'un tintement de verres, Emma sortit sur la terrasse et tira deux chaises autour de la table. Regina posa son plateau et prit le pichet de citronnade pour en remplir deux verres. Elle en posa un devant Emma, qui attendit poliment que son hôtesse se soit servie avant de goûter à sa boisson. Sans surprise, la citronnade était délicieuse – à la fois sucrée et acidulée à la perfection, fraîche mais pas trop. Emma laissa échapper un murmure appréciateur.

― Merci encore d'avoir consacré du temps à Henri, dit Regina en reposant son verre. Ce garçon ne fait pas assez de sport.

― Il est inscrit au club d'athlétisme, fit remarquer Emma.

― Il ne s'entraîne pas une minute en-dehors de l'école, vous savez. Il n'y a jamais moyen de le faire se remuer un peu.

― Vous êtes dure, protesta Emma. Il aime lire, c'est plutôt une bonne chose. C'est lui qui a choisi le club d'athlétisme ?

― Je l'ai obligé à s'inscrire dans au moins un club de sport de son choix, expliqua Regina. C'est pour son bien. Il n'y a pas que la console dans la vie.

Emma réprima un sourire et se dit qu'Henri passait de longues heures à arpenter le campus en tous sens pour éviter de se retrouver seul à la maison avec sa mère, ce qui devait lui valoir tout de même quelques points pour son capital santé.

― Henri est dur à la peine et il n'est pas mauvais en course de fond, reconnut-elle.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

― J'ai un groupe d'élèves qui s'entraîne en autonomie tous les mardis soirs, ils vont courir ensemble sur les sentiers autour de l'école. Je ne l'ai pas proposé à Henri parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air spécialement motivé, mais j'ai peut-être une idée pour le convaincre…

La jeune Violette faisait partie de ce groupe, et Emma se dit que le message passerait sans doute mieux si c'était cette dernière qui lui proposait de se joindre à eux.

― Ce serait une bonne chose ! approuva Regina.

― Evidemment ce sera du temps en moins pour ses devoirs, remarqua Emma.

Regina balaya cet argument d'un geste impatient.

― Vous rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit sur le rôle du sport dans notre lycée, mademoiselle Swan ? Mon fils est un bon élève. Une heure de sport supplémentaire par semaine ne serait vraiment pas un luxe pour l'aider à maîtriser ses humeurs d'adolescent !

 _La compagnie de ses semblables ne serait vraiment pas un luxe non plus_ , pensa Emma.

― Je vais réfléchir à ce qui pourrait le motiver, promit-elle. Mais je ne le connais pas encore assez, je ne l'ai en cours que depuis quelques mois. Qu'est-ce qui l'intéresse ?

Elle sut aussitôt qu'elle avait commis une gaffe. Regina se rembrunit et tarda à répondre. Elle but une gorgée de sa citronnade avant de se décider.

― Je crois pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que vous en savez plus que moi là-dessus, dit-elle d'une voix teintée d'amertume. Votre avis vaudra bien le mien.

Emma aurait voulu ravaler sa question mais le mal était fait. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'endroit, et Regina n'était pas de celles qu'on peut se permettre de consoler impunément.

― Les adolescents, murmura Emma en posant néanmoins la main sur l'avant-bras de Regina. Vous savez bien comment ils sont, ce n'est jamais drôle pour les parents…

Regina contempla la main d'Emma sur son bras et adressa à celle-ci un sourire triste.

― Parfois je vous envie de ne pas vraiment le savoir, dit-elle d'un ton las.

Emma pensa à son petit garçon abandonné et se demanda ce qui valait le mieux au final.

― Ne croyez pas ça ! chuchota-t-elle. Rien n'est perdu avec Henri.

Regina lui adressa un regard éloquent chargé de seize ans de défaites.

― Mademoiselle Swan, dit-elle. Je vous raccompagne.

Repoussant sa chaise elle se leva, et un bref instant, sa main se posa sur l'épaule d'Emma.


	13. Chapter 13

Ce dimanche-là, Regina banda les yeux d'Emma. Celle-ci, debout au milieu de la pièce, nue à l'exception de sa petite culotte, les poignets menottés et légèrement penchée en avant dans la position choisie par Regina, étreignait des deux mains le dossier d'une chaise placée devant elle lorsque sa maîtresse lui fit glisser autour de la gorge un foulard de soie noire, dont elle lui caressa un instant la peau avant de le rouler, de lui en masquer les yeux et de le lui nouer solidement derrière la tête. Les ténèbres se firent autour d'Emma et ses autres sens s'affûtèrent afin de compenser l'absence de signaux visuels.

Son oreille se tendit pour suivre dans la pièce le bruit des talons aiguilles de Regina. Sa tenue du jour, moulante, ne produisait que peu de bruits d'étoffes, et il était difficile de prédire ses gestes uniquement à l'ouïe. Emma esquissa une grimace de dépit : le toucher était exclu, et l'odorat de peu d'utilité en la circonstance, car le parfum de Regina ne la renseignait guère plus que le bruit de ses pas quant à sa proximité. Regina adorait la surprendre. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Elle se campa sur ses pieds et tâcha de se préparer à toute éventualité.

Le cliquetis précis des talons de Regina et son parfum s'intensifièrent tandis qu'elle se rapprochait d'Emma, qui se tendit dans l'attente – de quoi ? Coup de fouet, griffure, coulure de bougie, pincement ? Impossible de le prédire. Une bouffée de parfum l'entoura et Emma sentit soudain le souffle chaud de Regina contre son oreille.

― Ecoute-moi bien, esclave. Il t'est interdit de jouir sans ma permission. As-tu compris ?

Emma déglutit, déjà en émoi rien qu'à l'idée de cette interdiction, et acquiesça.

― Oui, votre majesté.

Elle entendit le sourire dans la voix de sa maîtresse :

― Bien.

Une main de velours effleura l'un des seins d'Emma et le caressa avec une douceur inhabituelle, puis se logea au creux de ses reins après avoir fait naître des frissons tout au long de son dos. Le souffle de Regina revint lui chatouiller l'oreille.

― Ne lâche pas cette chaise ! précisa-t-elle.

― Oui, votre majesté, approuva Emma d'une voix vacillante en empoignant le dossier avec une énergie renouvelée. Le jeu qu'avait en tête sa maîtresse aujourd'hui semblait bien parti pour lui couper les jambes.

Pendant un instant le silence se fit, à peine troublé par la respiration haletante d'Emma, et celle-ci ne sentit pas plus de mains sur son corps qu'elle n'entendit le moindre mouvement. Puis soudain un déplacement d'air, le bruit d'un corps touchant le sol, et Emma sursauta en sentant une bouche avide lui téter avec art un sein puis l'autre avant de se poser tout aussi avidement sur son ventre, qui se tordit de désir. Elle gémit lorsque la bouche gourmande finit par se retirer.

Quelques bruits de pas, et la chaise à laquelle Emma s'accrochait craqua, soudain lestée d'un poids nouveau. Deux mains s'emparèrent de son visage, et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sous celles de Regina. Celle-ci, ce n'était pas si courant, prit tout son temps pour l'embrasser, langoureuse et insatiable. Emma enivrée raffermit sa prise sur la chaise, les genoux soudain peu fiables. Regina finit par rompre le baiser. Emma était hors d'haleine, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de gémir de frustration. Elle entendit le rire de sa maîtresse tandis que celle-ci se déplaçait autour d'elle. Allait-elle enfin commencer à la frapper, la griffer ou la torturer avec un quelconque accessoire ?

Un nouvel instant d'incertitude s'écoula. Emma se sentit seule et nue, exposée et aveugle, à la fois glacée sans le contact de sa maîtresse et brûlante du désir de la sentir contre sa peau. Un frémissement d'excitation la parcourut lorsque les mains de Regina se posèrent enfin quelque part – sur l'élastique de sa petite culotte, qu'elles lui firent délicatement glisser le long des jambes. Emma leva un pied puis l'autre pour s'en débarrasser, impatiente. Ceci, le plus souvent, voulait dire que Regina était enfin prête à lui fouetter les fesses. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait autant désiré. Elle se prit à espérer la cravache du tout premier jour, celle qui avait laissé une trace si brûlante dans sa mémoire.

― Oui, murmura-t-elle. Fouettez-moi, votre majesté !

Le rire de Regina retentit de nouveau.

― Voyez-vous ça ! Aurais-tu des prétentions, esclave ? se moqua-t-elle.

Ses mains se posèrent sur la croupe d'Emma, qu'elle caressa longuement avec douceur sans lui faire le moindre mal. Emma se tendit davantage vers elle, toute honte bue.

― Je vous en prie, votre majesté !

― Silence, esclave ! ordonna Regina d'une voix amusée. Si je t'entends encore parler, je te bâillonne !

Emma ne savait que trop bien que Regina ne menaçait pas en vain, et n'osa pas répliquer. Elle se mordit les lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit sa maîtresse lui écarter gentiment les jambes avant de glisser un puis deux doigts en elle et de se mettre à la caresser avec une lenteur à la fois insupportable et exquise. A quoi donc jouait Regina aujourd'hui ? Instinctivement, Emma tenta d'accélérer le rythme. Regina toléra l'initiative une petite minute, puis s'interrompant, la mit en garde :

― Tu as promis de ne pas jouir, tu te souviens ?

Emma hocha la tête pour éviter de parler et attendit le prochain geste de Regina. Celle-ci retira sa main et eut la miséricorde de la laisser se reprendre quelques instants avant de se remettre à lui caresser les fesses et l'intérieur des cuisses avec une douceur insupportable. Emma exaspérée par la tension de l'attente se mit à trembler. Lorsque les doigts de Regina se coulèrent de nouveau entre ses jambes, elle tomba à genoux, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps. Ses bras se crispèrent sur le dossier de la chaise. Regina cessa tout contact.

― Tu peux lâcher la chaise, dit-elle tranquillement. Allonge-toi sur le dos.

Emma obtempéra, et ressentit un bref soulagement lorsque cessa la tension qui lui tétanisait les bras. Avec une petite grimace, elle les replia sur sa poitrine tout en se laissant tomber sur le parquet de bois poli. Le sol n'était pas vraiment froid mais pour son corps brûlant, la sensation de relative fraîcheur offrait un répit bienvenu.

Elle avait machinalement refermé les jambes, et sentit les mains de Regina se poser sur ses genoux pour les lui écarter. Elle coopéra, redoutant et désirant à la fois ce qui allait suivre, et à défaut de pouvoir plaquer au sol ses mains entravées, y posa les pieds bien à plat afin de s'y ancrer. Comment donc ne pas jouir si Regina faisait _cela_?

Regina ne fit rien du tout pour commencer. Emma aveugle et offerte sentit entre ses jambes le souffle chaud de sa maîtresse. Il était impossible de dissimuler que cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son excitation. Elle faillit exploser lorsque la bouche de Regina se colla soudain à elle pour un long baiser mouillé incroyablement érotique. _Ne pas jouir._ D'une poussée désespérée, elle se propulsa en arrière, rompant le délicieux et insoutenable contact. Elle reprit son souffle, tremblant de tout son corps.

La voix de Regina s'éleva, plus amusée que jamais.

― Me fuirais-tu, esclave ?

Une série de frottements sur le sol. Regina se coula jusqu'à elle et s'empara de sa bouche, encore parfumée d'elle, avant de déclarer, toujours souriante :

― La fuite n'est pas une option.

Et afin d'étayer ses dires, elle s'assit à cheval sur le ventre d'Emma, la clouant ainsi au sol. Les mains de Regina se glissèrent sous les coudes d'Emma et repoussèrent en douceur au-dessus de sa tête ses bras attachés tandis qu'elle l'embrassait dans le cou et au creux de la gorge. Ses doigts suivirent un long moment le dessin des muscles des bras d'Emma, faisant naître sur leur passage des vagues de chair de poule. Un instant, Emma ne sentit plus que le poids de Regina sur son ventre et la légère pression de ses jambes repliées gainées de bas résilles contre ses hanches. Elle ne pouvait la voir mais se tendit, anxieuse : elle sentait littéralement le regard de sa maîtresse peser sur elle, attentif.

Emma sentit soudain la pression du corps de Regina sur le sien s'alléger avant de se raffermir, différemment répartie. Les mollets de Regina effleurèrent les épaules d'Emma, qui comprit que celle-ci s'était retournée. Elle sentit la guêpière de Regina lui frôler le ventre tandis que celle-ci se penchait sur elle et lui posait sur les cuisses une main follement douce. Comment résister encore ? Pourquoi ? Malgré le poids de Regina sur elle, au contact tant attendu de sa langue ses hanches décollèrent de leur propre initiative et elle laissa échapper un profond gémissement. Elle perdait à toute vitesse la capacité de penser tandis que son corps entier se mettait à vibrer de plaisir sous les caresses affolantes de douceur qui l'assaillaient. Elle ne tiendrait pas cinq minutes.

Pourtant, elle avait promis. Brûlante, elle se cambra et tout son corps se tordit dans un ultime effort pour repousser la vague de plaisir qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Cela lui coûta tant qu'elle fondit en larmes, à bout de résistance.

Regina cessa de la tourmenter et glissa au sol. Au bout d'un instant, Emma sentit l'une des mains de sa maîtresse lui soulever la tête tandis que l'autre cherchait le nœud de son bandeau. Elle recouvra soudain la vue et ses yeux papillonnèrent, aveuglés par la lumière et encore pleins de larmes.

Regina plongea son regard brun dans le sien.

― Tu as honoré ta promesse, esclave, dit-elle en essuyant délicatement les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues. Que veux-tu en récompense ?

Une heure auparavant, Emma aurait réclamé la cravache sans la moindre hésitation. A présent cependant ne lui vint à l'esprit que l'essentiel, et tout en passant ses bras menottés autour du cou de Regina et en lui enserrant les hanches de ses jambes, elle murmura :

― Vous !


	14. Chapter 14

Emma se gara dans la cour de la ferme, coupa le contact, et ne descendit pas tout de suite de sa coccinelle. Elle avait l'impression d'enfreindre un interdit en se trouvant là sans Regina. Elles n'avaient pas rendez-vous ce jour-là car c'était un samedi. Par cette belle journée de fin de printemps, faute d'avoir trouvé une raison valable pour rendre aux Mills une visite de courtoisie, Emma avait choisi la meilleure option disponible : la proximité géographique du donjon qui abritait leurs jeux, et peut-être une balade en solitaire sur les chemins forestiers et les sentiers où elle avait peu de temps auparavant transpiré à grosses gouttes pour complaire à sa maîtresse.

Elle finit par descendre de sa voiture et claqua la portière, le regard tourné vers le toit de la ferme, s'efforçant d'apercevoir les lucarnes du grenier. Miracle de la mémoire ou mensonge des sens, il lui semblait même humer le parfum désormais familier de Regina. Soudain, une voix peu amène la tira de sa rêverie.

― Mademoiselle Swan ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous fabriquez ici ?

Regina se tenait devant elle. Elle était vêtue d'un jean, d'une chemise aux manches retroussées, et équipée d'un long tablier vert, de bottes en caoutchouc et de gants de jardin. Ses cheveux noirs brillants étaient relevés en une queue de cheval bien nette. Elle portait au bras un panier d'osier rempli de mauvaises herbes arrachées.

― Il me semblait bien avoir entendu un bruit de moteur, reprit Regina en la toisant d'un air mécontent. Eh bien, que diable faites-vous là ?

La présence de Regina était une complète surprise pour Emma, qui avait présumé – apparemment à tort – que celle-ci devait employer son samedi à faire ses courses en ville et à régler tout ce qui devait l'être avant son absence dominicale et le début d'une nouvelle semaine de travail.

A vrai dire, Emma n'avait jamais réellement envisagé que Regina puisse passer du temps à la ferme sinon pour ses jeux érotiques. Pourtant la maison était parfaitement fonctionnelle et bien entretenue. Il était manifeste qu'Emma ne savait que fort peu de choses au fond de la vie privée de sa maîtresse.

― Votre voiture, balbutia-t-elle, je ne l'ai pas vue. Où donc est-elle ?

Regina désigna la grange d'un coup de menton impatient.

― Au garage, voyons ! Je ne vais pas la laisser traîner comme la vôtre sous la charmille qui perd ses bourgeons, d'ici que je m'en aille elle sera couverte de sève !

Emma retint un sourire. En effet, cela ressemblait bien à Regina de ranger sa voiture au garage pour quelques heures seulement afin de lui éviter de se salir.

― Au fait bonjour, dit-elle en priant pour parvenir à redresser le cap malgré l'impair manifeste que constituait sa présence injustifiée. Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre, j'ignorais que je vous trouverais ici. J'étais venue… Prendre un peu l'air.

Elle écarta les bras pour attirer l'attention sur sa tenue de marche, pantalon de toile légère, chaussures de randonnée, polo, casquette et lunettes de soleil. Regina la considéra d'un air perplexe.

― Il y a des balades à faire plus proches de Storybrooke, vous savez. Pourquoi diable faire toute cette route jusqu'ici ?

Emma eut un demi-sourire.

― La dernière fois je n'étais pas pleinement disponible pour admirer le paysage. J'ai eu envie d'y retourner !

Regina la dévisageait toujours, insondable.

― Ne marchez pas dans l'herbe haute histoire de vous éviter des tiques, déclara-t-elle. N'hésitez pas à faire du bruit en forêt pour avertir les ours et leur laisser le temps de s'éloigner. Et si vous croisez un élan, passez au large, ou au pire réfugiez-vous derrière un arbre. Il ne viendra pas vous piétiner si vous le laissez tranquille, mais ne vous fiez pas à son air balourd : vous ne le battrez pas à la course !

Emma en resta bouche bée. Des _ours_ ! Il n'y avait donc pas dans ces collines que des écureuils et des ratons laveurs ? Elle se sentit terriblement citadine tout d'un coup.

― Bonne promenade, conclut Regina en se détournant.

― Attendez ! s'exclama Emma sans réfléchir. Ca ne vous dirait pas de m'accompagner ?

Regina esquissa un sourire moqueur.

― Rassurez-vous ma chère, les ours du Maine sont parmi les plus petits et les plus froussards d'Amérique, personne ici n'a été mangé depuis 1830. Contentez-vous de vous annoncer, et tout se passera bien !

― Ce n'est pas pour ça, protesta Emma même si l'idée l'effleura que c'était peut-être tout de même un petit peu pour cela à présent. J'aimerais passer un moment avec vous, c'est tout !

Le sourire de Regina s'élargit.

― Quelle impatience, ma chère ! Nous aurons tout le loisir demain.

― Non, corrigea Emma. Je ne voulais pas dire pour _ça_ – juste pour le plaisir de votre compagnie !

Regina se raidit et son visage se ferma.

― Ne dites pas de bêtises, la réprimanda-t-elle d'un ton sévère. Quel plaisir à part _ça_ pourriez-vous trouver à ma compagnie ? Nous savons bien toutes les deux que je suis plutôt quelqu'un qu'on évite !

Et sans laisser le temps à Emma de répliquer, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas agacés.

Emma sentit sa bonne humeur fondre comme neige au soleil. Chaque semaine sans exception depuis la toute première, après leurs jeux dans le donjon elle avait passé un bon moment en compagnie de Regina avant de reprendre la route pour rentrer chez elle. Il était vrai que toutes deux étaient satisfaites, fatiguées et détendues après leur séance, et qu'une certaine forme d'intimité naissait alors entre elles. Mais Regina pensait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle venait de dire, ou n'était-ce là qu'une façon de la maintenir à distance ?

 _Cette femme est un vrai porc-épic_ , pensa Emma dépitée en allant se réfugier sur le capot de sa coccinelle. L'envie de se balader dans les collines lui était passée. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas courir après Regina qui venait de l'envoyer paître. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à rebrousser chemin.

Emma, maussade, était toujours perchée sur le capot de sa voiture sans avoir réussi à se décider à partir lorsque Regina finit par reparaître. Elle avait ôté ses gants de jardin mais portait encore son tablier et ses bottes.

― Déjà de retour ? fit-elle sans s'émouvoir. Puisque vous êtes là à ne rien faire, venez donc me donner un coup de main !

Elle alla ouvrir la grande porte en bois de la grange, révélant à l'intérieur sa Mercedes immaculée, et se retourna avec impatience.

― Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ?

Emma, encore à moitié boudeuse, sauta néanmoins de son capot et la rejoignit prestement. Dans un coin de la vaste grange, Regina retirait et pliait avec soin les bâches qui couvraient une table de jardin et des chaises de métal blanc ouvragé.

― Aidez-moi à porter la table ! ordonna Regina en saisissant le plateau rond à deux mains. Elle le souleva d'un côté tandis qu'Emma se plaçait face à elle et soulevait l'autre côté. C'était un assemblage de tôle et de fer forgé – solide, rustique et lourd.

― Nous allons la mettre derrière la maison, expliqua Regina en contournant le corps du bâtiment.

Elles posèrent la table dans la pelouse non loin de la porte de derrière qui ouvrait sur la cuisine, puis revinrent à la grange chercher chacune deux lourdes chaises de fer forgé.

― Ca suffira, déclara Regina satisfaite. Je vais passer un coup d'éponge sur la table.

Elle disparut dans la cuisine. Emma s'assit sur l'une des chaises qu'elle venait d'apporter, jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, et s'aperçut que le jardin où elle se trouvait, invisible depuis la cour, était magnifique : une symphonie de vert, de rouge et de blanc organisée en massifs méticuleusement entretenus. C'était le début du mois de mai, et plantes et arbustes en pleine floraison bourdonnaient d'insectes.

Regina ressortit armée d'une éponge et d'un torchon et astiqua énergiquement la table. Nul doute qu'elle la voulait assez propre pour que l'on puisse manger dessus.

― Quel beau jardin ! dit Emma. C'est vous qui l'avez fait, n'est-ce pas ?

L'idée ne lui serait pas venue une seule seconde si quelques instants auparavant elle n'avait vu Regina de ses propres yeux.

― En effet mademoiselle Swan, acquiesça Regina en contemplant son œuvre d'un œil critique. Vous êtes bien tombée, c'est en mai qu'il est le plus fleuri. Vous aimez les fleurs ?

― Euh, je n'y connais rien, confessa Emma. Mais vos massifs sont magnifiques !

Regina avait fini de nettoyer la table à sa convenance et elle passa d'un massif à l'autre en observant chaque plante avec attention comme si elle les connaissait toutes personnellement.

― Les rosiers seront beaux cette année, dit-elle en soulevant une rose rouge à peine éclose, il n'a pas plu beaucoup ce printemps.

Elle fit signe à Emma d'approcher et lui montra une plante grimpante couverte de fleurs blanches biscornues sur le tronc d'un chêne.

― Ceci est un chèvrefeuille. Vous sentez son parfum ?

Elle désigna ensuite un arbuste à floraison rouge.

― Celui-ci est un cognassier.

― Et ça ? demanda Emma en montrant un massif bas de fleurs blanches à la corolle évasée en trompette.

― Ce sont des pétunias, ma chère. Simples et élégants, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Emma se dit que Regina sélectionnait les fleurs de son jardin de la même manière que les meubles de sa maison – uniquement des valeurs sûres, des lignes pures et élégantes, et en se moquant bien des modes. Il y avait là bon nombre de rosiers – uniquement des rouges et des blancs – un magnolia épanoui, un lilas blanc à la floraison encore timide, des bosquets de hautes marguerites blanches et des bottes de pavots vermillon. Aux fenêtres de la ferme fleurissaient des géraniums, eux aussi rouges et blancs.

Regina s'arrêta pour caresser le feuillage délicatement dentelé d'un petit arbre en pot aux rameaux frêles à demi dissimulé dans la haie.

― Celui-ci est mon préféré. Je l'ai mis à l'ombre, il n'aime pas trop le soleil qui lui brûle les feuilles. C'est un érable du Japon. Au printemps son feuillage est vert tendre – joli, n'est-ce pas ? – et à l'automne il devient rouge, une vraie splendeur.

Regina semblait étrangement dans son élément au milieu de ce jardin qu'elle avait elle-même créé. Emma remarqua qu'elle paraissait apaisée, comme enfin libérée de ce fond de colère et de férocité qui ne la quittait que rarement. Elle s'accroupit pour observer de plus près les bourgeons blancs qui pointaient d'une épaisse rangée de tiges gris-vert.

― Des œillets, dit-elle. Ils seront fleuris d'ici une semaine.

Tandis qu'elle arrachait machinalement quelques mauvaises herbes rescapées qui avaient l'audace d'essayer de pousser dans ses parterres, Emma la contempla, songeuse. Elle n'était jamais au bout de ses surprises avec Regina, même lorsque celle-ci n'essayait pas de la surprendre. Et Regina avait beau dire, Emma aimait bel et bien sa compagnie. Elle eut envie de le lui répéter, mais jugea plus sage de se taire et se contenta de profiter du moment.


	15. Chapter 15

― C'est tout de même drôle, dit Emma, précautionneusement installée sur le canapé avec une part de cake à la banane si bon qu'elle en aurait pleuré, il n'y a vraiment qu'avec vous. En principe, je préfère avoir le dessus.

Regina, assise dans un fauteuil sa tasse de thé à la main, haussa un sourcil narquois.

― Vraiment ? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru !

Le ton était moqueur mais presque affectueux.

― Et vous, interrogea Emma, vous avez toujours été une dominatrice ?

Regina répondit aussitôt, piquée au vif :

― Naturellement ! Ai-je l'air de quelqu'un qui se laisse dominer ?

C'était là une question rhétorique, mais il en fallait plus pour décourager la curiosité d'Emma.

― Eh bien j'ai la faiblesse de croire que moi non plus, figurez-vous. Il n'empêche qu'avec vous… Sans rire, ça ne vous a jamais ne serait-ce que traversé l'esprit d'inverser les rôles ?

― Suffit mademoiselle Swan, l'avertit Regina d'un ton sévère. Cette conversation a assez duré.

Regina semblait sur le point de se fâcher pour de bon, toute sa décontraction d'après le donjon déjà envolée. Emma se tut, perplexe. Avait-elle mis le doigt par mégarde sur un sujet tabou ? Pourquoi diable ?

― Ne vous énervez pas Regina, reprit-elle avec prudence. Il n'y a pas de mal à reconnaître que vous n'aimez pas être dominée. En principe, moi non plus !

Regina lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable et murmura :

― Ce n'est pas si simple.

Pas si simple ? Emma fronça les sourcils. Comment cela pouvait-il ne pas être simple ? A moins que… Emma se redressa brusquement, ignorant les protestations des zébrures toutes fraîches sur son dos, et alla se percher sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, face à Regina qui avait détourné les yeux.

― Regina, dit-elle en cherchant son regard, vous savez bien que c'est vous qui commandez ici. Vous pouvez faire de moi tout ce que vous voulez. Mais j'aimerais savoir, s'il vous plaît.

Elle hésita puis demanda :

― Vous arrive-t-il d'avoir _envie_ de vous laisser dominer ?

Regina ne répondit pas. Emma attendit un instant, puis reprit :

― Mais cette envie vous fait peur ?

Regina resta silencieuse mais ne détourna pas les yeux lorsque son regard se troubla. Le cœur d'Emma battit plus fort. Elle demanda doucement :

― Il y a quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Regina s'empara de la main d'Emma et suivit du bout des doigts la légère marque de frottement qu'avait laissé autour de son poignet la corde avec laquelle elle l'avait attachée.

― Ce n'est pas de me laisser dominer qui m'attire, ma chère, murmura-t-elle. C'est…

― L'abandon, acheva Emma. Elle comprenait mieux à présent. Elle réfléchit un instant.

― Regina, reprit-elle, me faites-vous confiance ?

Reconnaissant l'écho lointain de ses propres mots, Regina leva vers elle un regard surpris et la sonda d'un œil perçant.

― Oui, admit-elle.

― Vous m'avez dit un jour que j'étais la partenaire idéale pour vos jeux, lui rappela Emma. Vous aviez raison. Si nous inversons les rôles, une seule fois, vous savez que vous ne risquez rien, même attachée.

Elle se pencha jusqu'à effleurer le visage de Regina, et lui murmura à l'oreille, taquine :

― Mon signal est « Blanche-Neige ».

Regina ne réagit pas, et Emma se dit que c'était peut-être là trop pour elle.

― Ce n'est pas grave Regina, déclara-t-elle. Si vous n'avez pas envie, rien ne vous y oblige.

Regina, la main d'Emma toujours entre les siennes, la considéra avec une ombre d'indécision dans le regard.

― Je vais y réfléchir, mademoiselle Swan. Nous verrons cela dimanche prochain.

En arrivant le dimanche qui suivit, Emma savait moins que jamais à quoi s'attendre. Allait-elle se faire torturer doublement – ou pire, pas du tout – pour ce qu'elle avait osé suggérer ? Encore plus perturbant, que se passerait-il si Regina décidait de la prendre au mot ?

Elle s'annonça à l'interphone et Regina vint lui ouvrir en personne. Elle semblait nerveuse et n'avait pas revêtu l'un de ses costumes de dominatrice habituels, mais portait encore sa tenue de ville : jupe, chemisier, cardigan ouvert et talons hauts.

― Mademoiselle Swan, dit-elle d'un ton résolu, aujourd'hui nous allons tester le jeu que vous proposiez.

― Vous êtes sûre ? demanda Emma, nerveuse elle aussi à la perspective de ce saut dans l'inconnu.

Regina n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde.

― Oui.

Puis elle ajouta :

― Quelle tenue souhaitez-vous que je porte ?

Emma la considéra un instant, perplexe. Elle-même n'avait pas apporté de tenue spécifique pour l'éventualité où Regina accepterait de la laisser jouer les maîtresses. Elle s'était dit que cela serait suffisamment inhabituel si pour une fois elle restait habillée pendant le plus clair de la séance.

― Restez comme ça, murmura-t-elle. Ca ira très bien.

Regina monta l'escalier et Emma la suivit en tâchant de se mettre dans la peau de son personnage. Aujourd'hui c'était elle la responsable des opérations. Elle n'avait aucune intention de faire quoi que ce soit à Regina contre son gré. Mais parviendrait-elle à lui apporter ce que celle-ci recherchait ?

La porte du grenier était le seuil fatidique où commençait le jeu. Elles s'y arrêtèrent.

― Comment dois-je vous appeler une fois dedans ? demanda Regina.

Emma réfléchit un instant et sourit :

― Si vous voulez que je vous écoute, vous allez m'appeler Emma ! Il n'y aura pas de mademoiselle Swan qui tienne.

Regina fronça les sourcils.

― Très bien. Autre chose ?

Emma s'efforça de laisser remonter à la surface son tempérament habituel, qui l'incitait à prendre les choses en main et à ne pas attendre qu'on vienne lui dicter sa conduite. Son sourire s'accentua et elle dit :

― Eh bien, passé ce seuil vous êtes mon esclave et je suis libre de faire de vous tout ce qu'il me plaira. Entrerez-vous ?

Une flamme de défi s'alluma dans les yeux de Regina, qui se redressa de toute sa hauteur et passa la porte avec panache en mettant un point d'honneur à soutenir son regard.

Emma rit et ferma la porte.

― Je vois que j'ai hérité d'une esclave rebelle ! Qu'est-ce que nous allons bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

Elle tourna lentement autour de Regina, qui ne se donna pas la peine de pivoter pour la suivre des yeux. S'arrêtant derrière elle, Emma l'étreignit en douceur et lui chuchota dans le cou tout en lui ôtant son cardigan puis en tirant son chemisier hors de sa jupe :

― D'abord, il te faut une tenue plus appropriée. Tu portes beaucoup trop de vêtements.

Regina, toujours défiante, ne protesta pas mais ne fit pas un geste pour coopérer. Emma ne bouda pas son plaisir tandis qu'elle faisait sauter un à un les boutons de nacre du chemisier, le faisait glisser des épaules et des bras de Regina, puis ouvrait sa jupe et la descendait le long de ses hanches. Elle lui fit également ôter ses chaussures. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, Regina en sous-vêtements de satin noir, sans l'avantage de ses talons hauts, était pour une fois légèrement plus petite qu'elle. Emma fut délicieusement troublée d'avoir à se baisser d'un rien pour l'embrasser.

Regina lui rendit son baiser, et Emma la sentit se détendre un peu. Elle profita du baiser pour lui dégrafer son soutien-gorge, mais se contenta de le lui ôter sans pousser plus avant son exploration.

― Sur le lit, dit-elle d'un ton ferme. Je vais t'attacher.

Enlaçant Regina, elle lui caressa le dos jusqu'à la chute des reins et murmura :

― Tu verras comme c'est bon de ne plus rien contrôler !

Regina n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Elle la prit par la main et la mena jusqu'au fond de la pièce, où se trouvait le grand lit pourvu de multiples fixations auxquelles attacher des liens. Regina s'assit sur le lit, splendidement dévêtue, le visage à demi dissimulé derrière le rideau soyeux de ses cheveux dénoués. Emma savait à présent où se rangeaient les choses dans le donjon – il allait de soi que chez Regina chaque chose avait sa place – et revint avec une longue bande de tissu, qu'elle passa autour des poignets de Regina en veillant à ne pas trop la serrer.

― Allonge-toi sur le dos, ordonna-t-elle.

Regina avait un regard d'orage, et Emma la laissa prendre son temps pour s'exécuter avant de lui faire lever les bras au-dessus de la tête et d'attacher au lit les extrémités du lien. Un nœud simple : si Regina tirait assez dessus il finirait par se défaire, de même que celui de ses poignets. Emma savait que Regina le savait, elle l'avait regardée faire avec assez d'attention. Elle serra néanmoins le plus possible le nœud de fixation. Il finirait par céder, mais seulement si Regina insistait.

Regina attendait, étendue en travers du lit. Emma s'étendit à ses côtés et posa une main caressante sur son corps dénudé. Elle se sentait rapidement gagnée par le désir.

― Aimes-tu qu'on te fasse mal ? demanda-t-elle en observant avec attention le visage de Regina.

Celle-ci réagit aussitôt :

― Non !

C'était clair et net. Emma n'avait pas envie de jouer à lui faire peur – le fait d'avoir les mains liées était sans doute déjà assez effrayant en soi.

― Très bien, murmura Emma. J'ai tout de même l'intention de te faire demander grâce, te voilà prévenue.

Regina se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, mais son corps réagissait au contact de celui d'Emma, qui entreprit de la détendre pour de bon d'une bouche taquine et follement douce. Elle avait envie de lâcher la bride à son désir, mais ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il était question cette fois. Avec une lenteur infinie, elle cajola Regina. Elle prit le temps de se dévêtir pour que sa peau puisse épouser la sienne, faisant naître sur le corps prisonnier du sien de nouveaux frissons. Regina profita d'Emma contre elle pour essayer de glisser une jambe entre les siennes. Emma rit et se dégagea, troublée, pour lui retirer enfin sa petite culotte trempée et plonger avec délices entre ses cuisses. Cette fois il n'y avait rien pour l'arrêter, pas de limite de temps, pas de mains pour la repousser juste avant l'instant fatidique – rien que son bon vouloir.

Emma s'interrompit et Regina, haletante, laissa échapper un grognement de frustration en s'efforçant de retrouver le contact perdu.

― Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien à me dire ? demanda Emma en lui caressant l'intérieur des cuisses bien trop haut pour éviter que cela ne prête à conséquence.

― Cessez donc vos enfantillages mademoiselle Swan, et finissez ce que vous avez commencé ! explosa finalement Regina en tirant sur ses liens.

Emma rit tout bas.

― Tu l'auras voulu, prévint-elle.

Rien ni personne ne pouvait l'obliger à s'arrêter une seconde avant l'instant fatidique excepté son bon vouloir, et elle ne s'en priva pas.

― Mademoiselle Swan ! gémit Regina d'un ton de moins en moins fâché mais de plus en plus pressant.

― Essaie encore, conseilla Emma en reprenant ses agaceries soigneusement dosées. Elle mourait d'envie de continuer mais s'arrêta de nouveau une seconde avant le fameux instant.

Regina exaspérée se tordit de frustration et laissa échapper quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sanglot. Emma attendit un peu puis se remit à la caresser lentement. Regina ondulait contre elle, tirait sur ses liens pour tenter de maîtriser le rythme. Emma s'interrompit de justesse et Regina poussa un cri de désespoir.

― Emma, finit-elle par balbutier, je vous en prie !

Le cœur d'Emma manqua un battement lorsqu'elle entendit enfin son prénom sortir de la bouche de Regina, et elle lui accorda tout ce qu'elle désirait. Regina jouit violemment. Emma la laissa redescendre quelques instants, caressa avec douceur son corps en feu et son visage strié de larmes, puis recommença. Regina, les cheveux trempés de sueur et les yeux fermés, s'abandonnait complètement à l'instant et tout son corps vibrait sous les caresses d'Emma. Elle laissait échapper de profonds gémissements qui se transformèrent en cris au moment de l'orgasme.

Emma bouleversée lui détacha les mains et la prit dans ses bras.

― Je t'aime, n'osa-t-elle pas dire. Je t'aime.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma était dans de beaux draps.

Premièrement, elle était amoureuse et contrariée de l'être. Bien sûr, dès leur première rencontre elle avait été fascinée et séduite par le magnétisme qui émanait de la sévère Regina ainsi que par sa beauté un peu effrayante. Bien sûr, leurs rendez-vous ultérieurs où Regina régnait en maîtresse absolue, s'ils avaient été source d'un plaisir incontestable et neuf, en lui imposant restrictions et contraintes n'avaient fait qu'attiser son désir pour elle. Jusque là, on en restait aux joies du sexe et des petits jeux entre adultes consentants. Pas de promesses, uniquement des règles. Pas d'attachements, pas de déchirements – sinon au sens propre peut-être.

Emma n'avait jamais connu ses parents, qui l'avaient abandonnée à la naissance. A dix-huit ans, elle avait aimé Neal, un orphelin comme elle, comme on aime la première fois. Il était un peu voyou, mais avec lui elle avait enfin eu l'impression de ne plus être seule. Elle s'était retrouvée en prison par sa faute, il s'était volatilisé, et elle avait réalisé, plus seule que jamais, qu'elle était enceinte. Elle n'avait rien, n'était rien. Impossible de garder un bébé en prison, et même une fois sortie, de quoi le faire vivre ? Elle avait dû se résoudre à son tour à abandonner son fils pour le faire adopter. Elle ne l'aurait pas cru, mais neuf mois à l'attendre avaient suffi à créer des liens. Attachement, déchirement.

Après cela, Emma avait résolu de ne plus s'attacher qu'à une seule chose : sa liberté. Partout elle ne faisait que passer sans jamais s'installer, toujours prête à partir sans se retourner dès qu'elle était lassée d'un travail, d'un lieu et de ses habitants. Sans regrets. Pas d'attachements, pas de déchirements.

Premièrement, tomber amoureuse était un gage de déchirement certain, à court ou à long terme.

Deuxièmement, tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'aussi impossible à aimer que Regina Mills était le gage infaillible d'un déchirement prévisible de magnitude huit sur l'échelle de Richter. Regina, bien plus farouchement encore qu'Emma qui ne dédaignait pas les amis, évitait comme la peste toute espèce de relation intime – au point de ne pas même parvenir à en nouer une avec son propre fils – et n'affrontait qui que ce soit qu'une fois ses failles bien protégées par une épaisse armure de dédain, de froideur et d'ironie. Sans même y réfléchir, Emma savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à s'émouvoir de mots doux, d'un bouquet de fleurs ou d'une invitation au restaurant.

Et pourtant, c'était pour ses failles qu'Emma aimait Regina, celles-là même qu'elle niait et refoulait avec un tel acharnement – celles-là même qui définissaient toute son humanité. Regina, tout comme Emma, était une solitaire. Une mère célibataire, qui pour avoir choisi d'adopter et d'élever seule un enfant, n'en savait pas pour autant comment s'y prendre avec lui. Dans une autre vie, cela aurait aussi bien pu être le cas d'Emma. Regina avait une véritable obsession de l'ordre et du contrôle, comme pour mieux ignorer tout ce qui lui échappait vraiment dans la vie. Elle qui masquait toujours avec tant de soin ses sentiments semblait ne pas avoir conscience de certaines de ses plus belles qualités : la prévenance dont elle faisait toujours preuve au moment précis où il le fallait, ainsi que ses talents hors pair de cuisinière, de maîtresse de maison et de jardinière, qui témoignaient d'une aspiration profonde à faire naître autour d'elle la beauté et l'harmonie. On ne pouvait faire plus contradictoire avec un abord qu'elle voulait froid et sévère.

Regina était compliquée à aimer, sinon impossible. Emma nourrissait tellement peu d'espoir d'accueil favorable de sa part qu'elle ne comptait pas une seconde lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été émue par quelqu'un qui cherchait si peu à l'émouvoir, de s'être attachée sans même le réaliser à une femme qui n'avait nul désir de se l'attacher. Mais le mal était fait. Le choix d'Emma était restreint : continuer comme si de rien n'était à profiter des moments que Regina voudrait bien partager avec elle, ou bien s'en aller sans regarder en arrière. Mais pour éviter le déchirement, cette fois il était déjà trop tard.

D'ailleurs, Emma n'était pas sûre de disposer encore de l'option « continuer comme si de rien n'était ». Lors de leur dernière rencontre, elle avait poussé Regina à s'abandonner, et après y être parvenue, elle se demandait si celle-ci réussirait encore à supporter sa présence. Regina semblait troublée lorsqu'elles s'étaient quittées, et Emma redoutait que prise de remords, elle ne choisisse de reléguer l'événement aux oubliettes en congédiant pour de bon celle qui avait été à la fois l'instrument et le témoin de son abandon.

Toute la semaine, Emma attendit anxieusement un mail de mauvais augure qui la prierait de ne plus revenir. Le mail n'arriva pas. Le dimanche, elle se mit en route plus anxieuse que jamais en se demandant quel accueil comptait lui réserver Regina. Et si celle-ci avait attendu leur tête-à-tête hebdomadaire pour lui signifier son congé ?

Emma n'était guère d'humeur lascive lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison, et gravit l'escalier comme autant de marches menant à l'échafaud. Regina l'attendait au grenier : était-ce bon signe ou non ?

La porte s'ouvrit, et Regina la toisa d'un air glacial. Elle était vêtue d'un costume plus sobre qu'à l'accoutumée, pantalon noir moulant et haut ajusté sans manches qui lui couvrait le cou, les cheveux relevés en un chignon simple ponctué d'une courte plume d'autruche noire.

Emma hésita.

― Auriez-vous peur, mademoiselle Swan ? interrogea sèchement Regina.

Evidemment qu'elle avait peur – de ce qui l'attendait au cours de cette séance, peut-être même après, et de tout ce qu'elle avait à perdre. Mais elle était venue. Elle entra. Regina ferma la porte et la gratifia d'un nouveau regard froid. Emma tomba à genoux, l'implorant en silence.

― Je vois que tu te sens coupable, esclave, dit Regina d'un ton pensif. Viens donc ici.

Elle attacha les mains d'Emma derrière son dos et la suspendit au plafond. Ce n'était guère confortable. Les bras tirés en arrière, Emma se dit qu'elle fatiguerait vite et risquait de se déboîter les articulations si elle perdait pied. A quoi jouait Regina ? Elle ne l'avait pas déshabillée. Elle ne la touchait pas et se contentait de lui tourner autour en l'observant.

Le cœur d'Emma battait la chamade, mais ce n'était pas d'excitation. Regina se saisit d'un long fouet de cuir qu'elle n'avait encore jamais utilisé – et pour cause, il était bien trop dangereux et ne risquait rien de moins que de lui mettre la peau en charpie. Elle le fit claquer dans le vide, et l'épaisse lanière coupante émit un sifflement redoutable. Emma n'avait qu'une envie, celle de prononcer le signal. Elle l'avait sur le bout de la langue, prêt à jaillir. Mais elle ne voulait pas croire que Regina comptait réellement la blesser. Le fouet claqua de nouveau et la mèche passa si près du visage d'Emma qu'elle en sentit le souffle sur sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux.

Un nouveau claquement, puis un autre. Emma ne sentit rien. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Regina labourait de son fouet le banc rembourré, dont les coups de lanière ravageaient le cuir à vue d'oeil. Cela dura un moment, puis Regina essoufflée laissa tomber le fouet et resta quelques instants le dos tourné à Emma. Lorsqu'elle lui fit de nouveau face, elle semblait plus détendue. Elle la décrocha du plafond, lui détacha les mains et la considéra longuement sans un mot.

Emma secoua ses bras engourdis puis entreprit de se dévêtir. Au moins une de ses peurs lui était passée à présent. Elle fit face à Regina toujours muette et lui saisissant la main, l'amena jusqu'à son visage puis la fit glisser le long de son cou, de son sein et de son ventre. Regina enroula le bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à elle. Le front contre le sien, elle chuchota :

― N'as-tu pas peur de ce que je pourrais te faire, esclave ?

― Si, votre majesté, reconnut Emma. Mais vous n'abîmez jamais vraiment votre partenaire. J'ai confiance en vous.

La bouche de Regina était si près. Elle l'embrassa, et tandis que celle-ci lui rendait son baiser avec une douceur déroutante, sentit le désir monter à nouveau. Regina lui griffait légèrement le dos, hésitante.

― Veux-tu que je t'attache ? demanda-t-elle.

En guise de réponse, Emma lui tendit ses poignets.

― Que souhaites-tu que je te fasse ?

Voilà qui était inédit. Emma le lui chuchota à l'oreille, et Regina déploya un luxe de créativité pour l'exaucer au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Lorsque comblée elle s'effondra, Regina la délivra du long ruban de satin rouge qui lui entravait les poignets et resta à ses côtés, enroulant d'un geste machinal le ruban autour de ses propres doigts. Encore bourdonnante de plaisir, Emma se redressa et jeta à Regina un regard interrogateur. En principe, le jeu s'arrêtait là.

Regina lui tendit le ruban et dit :

― A votre tour, Emma.

Regina arriverait donc toujours à la surprendre ! Emma prit le ruban et le noua par jeu autour de la taille de Regina. Le rouge du ruban contrastait vivement avec le noir de ses vêtements et ainsi ornée, elle évoquait un cadeau qui ne demandait qu'à être déballé.

― Mais je n'ai pas envie de t'attacher, moi, déclara Emma.

Regina sourit.

― A votre guise, Emma. Quels sont vos ordres ?

Emma réfléchit un instant et lui rendit son sourire.

― Quoi que tu aies envie de faire, je veux que tu comptes à rebours à partir de dix avant de le faire. Ensuite, tu as ma permission. Si j'entends que le compte n'y est pas, je t'en empêcherai.

Après quoi Emma se releva, tendit la main à Regina et l'entraîna jusqu'au lit, où elle se consacra longuement à éprouver la patience et l'endurance de Regina – ainsi que la sienne – au son des multiples comptes à rebours qui rythmèrent leurs jeux. Regina avait décidément une imagination inépuisable, mais lorsqu'elle finit par s'impatienter et se dispenser de compter, Emma l'esquivant de son mieux s'employa avec détermination à la rendre incapable de toute pensée cohérente avant de la précipiter à son tour dans la jouissance.

Regina endormie était plus émouvante que jamais. Encore une fois, elle avait sombré dans le sommeil les bras enroulés autour d'elle-même dans un geste instinctif d'autoprotection. Profitant de cette rare occasion, Emma s'allongea contre elle et glissa un bras par-dessus les siens.

Elles prirent une douche ensemble et se rhabillèrent sans batifoler davantage. Regina était de nouveau silencieuse et Emma se demanda si cette étrange séance n'avait été qu'un adieu.

Elle la suivit dans la cuisine et la regarda mettre l'eau à chauffer pour le thé. Regina avait préparé des petits sablés à la confiture et lui tendit le plat. Emma en prit un qu'elle goûta – succulent, comme toujours. Le biscuit était croquant de prime abord mais fondait dans la bouche, et le sucre glace dont il était saupoudré compensait à la perfection la légère acidité de l'abricot. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de se régaler, Emma s'aperçut que Regina la regardait. N'y tenant plus, elle demanda :

― Regina ! Allez-vous me dire que vous ne voulez plus me voir ?

Regina fronça les sourcils et prit son temps pour répondre.

― Vous auriez raison de penser que ce genre de séance est également nouveau pour moi, ma chère. Mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de me dérober face à l'imprévu. Souhaitez-vous que nous en restions là ?

Emma fit de son mieux pour masquer son soulagement et lécha le sucre glace sur le bout de ses doigts avant de dire en souriant :

― Non. Absolument pas.


	17. Chapter 17

Emma frissonnait, incapable de sortir de son lit. Elle avait rassemblé ses dernières forces pour se traîner hors de sa chambre et repêcher son téléphone portable resté dans sa veste afin de prévenir le lycée qu'elle était malade et ne viendrait pas travailler. A présent elle se retrouvait seule chez elle, brûlante de fièvre et la tête prête à exploser.

C'était sans doute une simple grippe mais elle enrageait de l'avoir attrapée. Elle était en bonne santé et ce n'était même pas la saison : quelle idée d'attraper la grippe au mois de mai ! Il était vrai que ces derniers jours, des pluies diluviennes l'avaient obligée à confiner ses cours au gymnase, et que le métier de professeur était idéal pour se retrouver exposé sans échappatoire possible aux miasmes des élèves, qui toussaient, reniflaient, éternuaient et posaient partout leurs mains pleines de microbes. Tout de même, en tant que sportive, Emma se sentait vexée d'être tombée aussi bêtement malade.

Etre attachée avant tout à sa liberté avait des inconvénients certains quand on était malade. Emma se sentait trop mal en point pour se lever et se préparer une tisane, à plus forte raison pour sortir à la recherche d'un médecin. Bah, ce n'était qu'un virus. Il finirait bien par passer. En attendant, Emma aurait volontiers avalé quelques cuillérées de miel pour adoucir sa gorge irritée par une vilaine toux, mais pour cela il fallait se rendre à la cuisine, ce qui était au-dessus de ses forces pour le moment. Elle se blottit étroitement dans ses couvertures et se laissa dériver dans un demi-sommeil agité.

Des coups insistants sur sa porte d'entrée la tirèrent de sa torpeur. Elle se redressa, hagarde, et tâcha d'aller ouvrir en dépit de ses jambes en coton. Sur son palier patientait un inconnu aux cheveux courts, à la silhouette mince et à l'air professionnel, qui tenait à la main une sacoche en cuir.

― Docteur Whale, se présenta-t-il. Vous êtes Emma Swan, je pense ? J'ai reçu un coup de fil de votre lycée qui m'a prié de passer vous voir.

Il la considéra un instant en silence avant d'ajouter :

― Vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin, en effet.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, prit sa température, l'ausculta, et confirma la grippe.

― Il vous faut une semaine de repos, dit-il. Pas question d'aller travailler avant sept jours, vous êtes contagieuse. Je préviendrai le lycée. Prenez du paracétamol pour la fièvre et buvez beaucoup, vous devriez vous sentir mieux d'ici un jour ou deux.

Emma réfléchit non sans mal. Elle avait quelque chose à demander, mais quoi ? Soudain elle se souvint :

― Docteur, dit-elle, pourriez-vous aller me chercher de l'eau dans la cuisine et du paracétamol dans l'armoire de la salle de bain, s'il vous plaît ? J'ai du mal à tenir debout.

Whale lui rapporta une bouteille d'eau, un tube de cachets et un verre, qu'il posa sur sa table de chevet. Il remarqua :

― Si vous vivez seule, il serait utile que quelqu'un passe une ou deux fois par jour vous donner un coup de main. Vous en aurez besoin.

Emma n'avait guère envie d'avouer qu'elle ne connaissait personne ici dont elle était assez proche pour oser lui demander ce service. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

― Laissez donc la porte d'entrée déverrouillée, ajouta Whale en prenant congé. Ca ne risque rien ici.

Emma prit un cachet dans un grand verre d'eau, plaqua le verre contre son front brûlant pour profiter de sa fraîcheur, et se laissa retomber sur son lit avec un soupir. Deux jours avant de se sentir mieux lui semblaient une éternité.

Le paracétamol avait fait baisser sa fièvre, et elle s'endormit profondément. Lorsque de nouveaux coups à la porte la tirèrent de son sommeil, elle se sentit désorientée. Quelle heure était-il ? Une quinte de toux acheva de la réveiller. Elle avait moins mal à la tête cependant. Son réveil indiquait dix-sept heures. Elle avait dormi presque toute la journée.

Les coups à la porte reprirent, et Emma, oubliant qu'elle ne l'avait pas verrouillée derrière Whale, se leva péniblement. Arrivée à la porte, elle s'enquit à travers le battant :

― Oui ? Qui est-ce ?

Elle ne se sentait guère présentable, hirsute, malade et en pyjama, et ne tenait pas à ce qu'on la voie dans cet état.

― C'est Henri Mills, mademoiselle Swan. Ma mère vous envoie du bouillon de poulet. Je peux entrer ?

Du bouillon de poulet ? Emma tâcha de faire fonctionner les quelques neurones opérationnels qui lui restaient.

― C'est très gentil Henri, dit-elle à travers la porte, mais j'ai la grippe et je ne voudrais pas que tu l'attrapes. Tu veux bien laisser ça devant la porte ? Remercie ta mère pour moi.

Henri hésita, puis posa quelque chose par terre avec un bruit métallique.

― Je lui transmettrai. Soignez-vous bien, mademoiselle Swan. A bientôt !

Emma attendit qu'il se soit éloigné avant d'ouvrir la porte, devant laquelle était posé un thermos de métal rouge. Elle le ramassa et referma la porte avant de retourner s'écrouler sur son lit. Cinq minutes debout avaient déjà épuisé ses forces. Elle reprit un cachet et se rendormit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la lumière à sa fenêtre déclinait. C'était le début de la soirée. Sa tête ne lui faisait plus mal et elle se sentait vaguement mieux. La vue du thermos sur sa table de chevet fit renaître sa curiosité, et s'adossant à ses oreillers, elle dévissa le bouchon. L'odeur du bouillon de poulet se fraya un chemin à travers ses voies nasales encombrées. Elle n'avait pas faim, mais le bouillon était encore chaud, et le docteur avait recommandé de boire beaucoup. Elle s'en versa une tasse dans le gobelet qui servait de capuchon et la but. Son sens du goût était quelque peu perturbé par la grippe, mais le bouillon, très parfumé et légèrement corsé, descendait tout seul. Elle s'en versa une seconde tasse avant de se rendormir, trop malade pour s'étonner que Regina soit venue à sa rescousse encore une fois au moment précis où elle en avait le plus besoin.

Le lendemain matin, Emma fut de nouveau réveillée par des coups frappés à sa porte. Elle se sentait encore fiévreuse et courbatue de partout, mais un peu mieux que la veille. Elle tituba jusqu'à la porte.

― C'est Henri, mademoiselle Swan. Vous pouvez m'ouvrir, ça ne risque rien !

Emma passa la main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, soupira, s'enroula plus étroitement dans son plaid, et entrouvrit la porte. Henri se tenait sur le seuil, un sac à dos sur l'épaule et un masque chirurgical sur le visage. Elle sourit faiblement. Regina avait réponse à tout.

― Entre, s'il le faut !

Elle se dit que l'air de la cuisine était sans doute moins saturé de microbes et alla s'y écrouler sur une chaise, suivie d'Henri qui semblait plus embarrassé que jamais, pour autant qu'elle pouvait en juger avec le masque qui lui dissimulait la quasi-totalité de la figure. L'adolescent déposa son sac sur la table de la cuisine et l'ouvrit.

― Ma mère dit que vous allez vous déshydrater si personne ne vous oblige à boire, s'excusa-t-il en sortant de son sac un récipient translucide rempli d'un liquide dense et sombre.

― C'est du vin chaud aux épices, expliqua-t-il d'une voix un peu étouffée par le masque.

Il sortit un second récipient.

― Ca c'est de la soupe à la tomate. Elle peut se boire froide.

Il déballa enfin une boîte en fer rectangulaire.

― Et ça, ce sont des bouchées aux épices et au miel. Pour la toux et les maux de gorge. Ca marche très bien.

― Merci Henri, dit Emma. C'est gentil d'être revenu.

Henri cherchait des yeux quelque chose. Il s'empara d'une tasse sur l'égouttoir de l'évier et la remplit de vin chaud avant de la mettre au micro-ondes.

― Ma mère m'a dit de vous en faire boire une tasse avant de partir, se justifia-t-il en posant le breuvage fumant devant Emma. Une puissante odeur d'épices parvint jusqu'à son cerveau embrumé et elle trempa les lèvres dans le liquide parfumé, qui lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet.

― C'est fort ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il y avait une bonne dose de vin rouge là-dedans, mêlée à du miel, de la cannelle, des clous de girofle et dieu sait quoi d'autre encore.

― C'est très efficace, dit Henri avec sérieux. Ma mère m'en fait toujours quand je suis malade.

Emma resta un instant songeuse.

― Quand tu es malade, ta mère prend donc la peine de te préparer elle-même des remèdes ? demanda-t-elle.

Henri parut étonné de la remarque.

― C'est vrai, reconnut-il. Elle en connaît un rayon sur les plantes et elle m'a toujours soigné comme ça.

― Tu la remercieras de m'avoir fait profiter de sa science, dit Emma, qui plaisamment engourdie par le grog, commençait à avoir très envie d'aller se recoucher.

― En fait… s'interrompit Henri.

― Quoi donc ?

― En fait, c'est la première fois qu'elle prépare ses remèdes pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Elle vous aime vraiment bien, on dirait.

Ce fut au tour d'Emma d'être surprise. Regina, l'aimer bien ? Il ne fallait sans doute voir là qu'une preuve de son esprit pratique : elle détestait que quoi que ce soit échappe à son contrôle et tenait juste à récupérer son professeur et sa partenaire de jeu le plus vite possible, voilà tout.

― Ta mère a dû avoir pitié de moi, dit-elle avec une petite moue, je ne connais personne ici. Mais ce que tu viens de dire en fait, c'est que _toi,_ elle t'aime vraiment bien. Elle fait pour toi des choses qu'elle ne fait pour personne.

Une lueur d'étonnement brilla de nouveau dans les yeux bruns d'Henri.

― Je n'y avais jamais pensé comme ça, reconnut-il.

Le regard d'Emma tomba sur la pendule de la cuisine.

― Tu vas être en retard, Henri. File maintenant !

Elle l'entendit presque sourire sous son masque tant elle avait dû sonner comme sa mère. En prenant congé, il lui lança :

― Je repasse ce soir, mademoiselle Swan. Ordre de ma mère !

Emma retourna se coucher, et à son réveil quelques heures plus tard, se sentit assez bien pour aller prendre une douche et s'habiller. Lasse de traîner au lit, elle alla s'installer avec coussins et couvertures sur son canapé, où elle grignota quelques-unes des bouchées au miel de Regina, dont les épices lui brûlèrent la gorge. Puis elle fit un nouveau somme, après lequel elle constata que sa toux se calmait et que sa gorge ne lui faisait presque plus mal. Elle était réveillée lorsqu'Henri reparut le soir même, chargé de bouillon au tapioca et de compote de pomme.

― Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux, fit-il remarquer, toujours dissimulé sous son masque.

― Un peu, dit Emma. Je n'ai plus de fièvre je crois. Mais je vais rester contagieuse encore plusieurs jours. Tu peux arrêter de venir, tu sais. Tu as sûrement mieux à faire, et je vais arriver à me débrouiller toute seule maintenant.

― Ca ne me dérange pas, répondit Henri. Pour une fois que ma mère et moi on ne se dispute pas…

― Ah bon, dit Emma, comment ça ?

Henri resta un instant silencieux.

― Les élèves vous aiment bien vous savez, souffla-t-il, gêné, avec la brusque pudeur caractéristique de l'adolescence – il n'osait pas parler pour lui. Pourquoi vous, je ne sais pas, mais pour une fois que ma mère se préoccupe de quelqu'un, je suis content de pouvoir aider.

Emma se réjouit en silence : pour une fois, mère et fils avaient apparemment trouvé un terrain d'entente, même s'il était inattendu que ce soit à son sujet.

― Je suis contente qu'elle t'ait envoyé, admit-elle.


	18. Chapter 18

Emma frappa à la porte, légèrement essoufflée de sa course. Après tout ce repos forcé, elle avait des fourmis dans les jambes et sautillait sur place, encore à peine échauffée.

Regina ouvrit la porte et considéra Emma d'un air indéchiffrable.

― Mademoiselle Swan, la salua-t-elle brièvement.

― Je suis venue vous rapporter vos récipients en passant, expliqua Emma en désignant d'un signe de tête le sac à dos sur ses épaules.

― Je vois, fit Regina. Venez donc les déposer par là.

Emma suivit Regina jusqu'à la cuisine, agitée d'émotions contradictoires et heureuse que son hôtesse lui tourne le dos, lui donnant ainsi le temps de se ressaisir. Samedi matin. La grippe, survenue en pleine semaine, leur avait volé un dimanche. Regina lui avait manqué, et elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas question de le laisser paraître.

La cuisine de Regina à Storybrooke était deux fois plus vaste mais tout aussi immaculée que celle de la ferme. Regina se retourna enfin et désigna à Emma l'îlot central. Celle-ci se délesta du sac à dos dont elle avait soigneusement équilibré, lesté et calé le contenu avant de partir courir pour éviter de tout entrechoquer, puis en tira le thermos et les divers récipients qu'Henri lui avait apportés et les aligna sur le plan de travail, aussi propres et impeccables que possible. Regina, indifférente à l'état de ses ustensiles, l'examinait d'un regard perçant.

― Vous semblez remise, déclara-t-elle.

― Oui, ma grippe est finie, dit Emma en tâchant de rester factuelle. Je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir appelé le docteur pour moi, et surtout de m'avoir envoyé Henri avec du ravitaillement quand je ne pouvais pas me lever. Ca m'a vraiment rendu service.

Regina esquissa une moue contrariée.

― Ne me remerciez pas. Je vous ai envoyé le docteur Whale parce que j'avais besoin de savoir combien de temps vous seriez absente afin d'organiser au mieux l'emploi du temps de vos élèves. C'est lui qui m'a fait part de vos soucis de logistique. Il était de l'intérêt de tous que vous soyez rétablie au plus vite. Quant à Henri…

― C'est vraiment un garçon adorable, sourit Emma. J'ai été contente de le voir.

― Il s'est porté volontaire pour vous rendre visite, acheva sèchement Regina. Il vous aime vraiment bien on dirait. Pour une fois, je n'ai même pas eu à me bagarrer avec lui.

― C'est drôle, fit remarquer Emma, Henri m'a dit exactement la même chose à votre sujet. Il était heureux que vous vous soyez entendus !

Regina eut l'air pensif.

― Il est vrai qu'Henri se montre moins fermé en ce moment, dit-elle avec un rien d'hésitation dans la voix. Il semble… plus serein.

La voix de Regina quant à elle, si elle contenait une note de perplexité qui n'était pas tout à fait de l'espoir, n'exprimait plus cette souffrance crue qui sourdait auparavant lorsqu'elle évoquait son fils.

Emma garda ses observations pour elle et esquissa un demi-sourire. Elle était toujours en danger de s'attendrir devant cette femme qui n'avait que deux manières d'y répondre – se fâcher ou lui rire au nez. Elle se contenta donc de reprendre son sac à dos et de déclarer :

― Encore merci en tout cas. A présent je vais courir quelques kilomètres. Après tout ce repos forcé, j'ai besoin de me dépenser !

Regina la reconduisit jusqu'à la porte, et Emma s'aperçut que celle-ci détaillait avec intérêt sa tenue de footing qui se résumait à vrai dire à peu de choses vu la clémence de la température extérieure. Juste avant de refermer la porte, Regina la gratifia d'un de ses sourires carnassiers et lui déclara :

― Tâchez de garder un peu d'énergie pour demain !

oOo

Emma avait couru et couru dans l'espoir que dimanche arriverait plus vite, mais avait dû finir par se résoudre à ronger son frein pour ne pas débarquer en avance à la ferme. En cette mi-mai, la chaleur montait et l'air de la campagne vrombissant de vie sentait le retour des beaux jours. Il semblait à Emma qu'un siècle s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière rencontre dans le donjon et il lui tardait de sentir à nouveau sur elle les mains de Regina, son parfum autour d'elle, et d'entendre son timbre chaud un peu voilé l'appeler « esclave » avec une délectation non dissimulée.

Par une si chaude journée, il fallait être Regina pour l'attendre à la porte du donjon vêtue de pied en cap en amazone du dix-neuvième siècle, au pantalon près. Bottée, chapeautée, en redingote noire, pantalon de cheval et chemise à jabot, elle était absolument renversante, et Emma éblouie entrevit brièvement un jeu de rôles qui aurait lieu dans la grange au beau milieu d'une botte de foin.

Regina avait d'autres projets cependant. Avant même de laisser Emma franchir le seuil du donjon, elle l'attira à elle par la ceinture de son jean et la gratifia d'un long baiser d'une telle intensité que lorsqu'elle s'interrompit, Emma haletante gémit de frustration, tous ses indicateurs de désir déjà au rouge.

― Ceci est pour avoir manqué la dernière séance, expliqua Regina, sévère. Entre donc, esclave.

Ce baiser préliminaire était bel et bien une punition. Si Emma en doutait, elle ne tarda pas à en être convaincue tandis que Regina prenait tout son temps pour la dénuder et l'attacher bras et jambes écartés, dos exposé, à une monumentale croix de saint André en bois qu'elle avait placée au milieu de la pièce. Consumée de désir, Emma se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas supplier Regina de commencer, sachant que celle-ci se ferait un devoir de ne la faire attendre que davantage.

Regina vint se planter face à elle, dans le seul angle de vision que la croix autorisait à Emma, et retira posément sa redingote, révélant ainsi que son élégant chemisier à jabot était dépourvu de manches. En bonne cavalière, elle était munie d'une cravache, qui rappela à Emma de brûlants souvenirs. Etait-ce là ce que lui réservait Regina aujourd'hui ? Elle en frémissait d'impatience.

― Tu m'as fait attendre, esclave, dit Regina. J'ai dû passer mon dimanche à chercher comment te punir.

Elle disparut du champ de vision d'Emma et celle-ci sentit le bout de sa cravache lui chatouiller les reins tandis que Regina lui murmurait à l'oreille :

― Pour ta peine, je te prive du plaisir de m'entendre.

Et elle lui boucha les oreilles à l'aide de ces petits bouchons en mousse que l'on utilise pour se couper du monde lorsque l'on veut dormir ou travailler en paix. Emma, accoutumée à vivre dans le chaos sonore des villes, des cours d'écoles et des gymnases, n'était pas familière de cette sensation, et sa tête se remplit aussitôt du bruit de sa circulation sanguine qui lui rugissait dans les oreilles. Elle ne voyait plus Regina, placée comme souvent derrière elle, et à présent ne l'entendait plus non plus, trop perturbée par le fond sonore de son propre corps. Elle était comme dans une bulle hors du temps.

Pendant ce qui parut à Emma un très long moment, elle ne perçut rien à part le frottement des liens qui l'écartelaient, la légère brise venue des lucarnes ouvertes sur sa peau nue et le grondement de son sang dans ses oreilles. Puis soudain, un bref déplacement d'air en guise de préavis, et un premier coup de cravache cingla les omoplates d'Emma en diagonale. Elle n'avait pas entendu le sifflement avant-coureur et sursauta, autant de surprise que de douleur. Un frisson d'anticipation la parcourut : c'était la fameuse cravache du tout premier jour, dont jamais encore Regina ne s'était servie toute une séance, sans doute à cause de sa dureté. Emma n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle la désirait pourtant et n'avait qu'une hâte : la sentir à nouveau lui cingler les fesses jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce.

Mais Regina continuait à prendre son temps, et le déficit sensoriel d'Emma la rendait incapable de prévoir le prochain coup. Celui-ci finit par s'abattre, un peu plus bas et parallèle au premier. Un troisième deux centimètres plus bas, un quatrième… L'épiderme d'Emma commençait à vibrer, marqué d'autant de traits de feu cinglants et soigneusement parallèles les uns aux autres. Apparemment Regina avait une intention précise. Emma elle, incapable de serrer les jambes, commençait à se débattre, et ses gémissements lui résonnaient dans la tête tandis que les coups de cravache méticuleusement alignés mettaient une éternité à descendre vers ses reins. Ils finirent par y arriver, lui effleurant la fesse gauche – et puis plus rien. Les coups s'arrêtèrent.

Emma laissa échapper un sanglot de frustration, et bien qu'incapable d'entendre la réponse, supplia Regina de continuer. Il ne se passa rien pendant un instant, puis Emma sentit sur son dos brûlant les mains fraîches de Regina, qui suivaient du bout des doigts les coups de cravache comme autant de traits de feu tracés à la règle en travers de son épiderme. Le froid du métal lui caressa soudain le dos, et Emma sursauta de nouveau. De quoi s'agissait-il ? Tandis qu'une longue arabesque lui mordait la peau de l'omoplate gauche à la chute des reins, Emma comprit : c'était l'un de ces stylets que Regina utilisait pour lui dessiner de longues lignes rouges sur le corps.

La sensation était curieuse, une pression insistante avec une pointe émoussée qui n'allait pas tout à fait jusqu'à l'égratignure, et le parcours du stylet en croisant les traces laissées par la cravache, faisait naître sur la peau d'Emma de petites explosions de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Privée de la vue et de l'audition, Emma s'abandonna toute entière aux sensations qui naissaient du passage de l'acier sur sa peau affolée. Au bout de quelques instants, elle réalisa que le tracé de Regina encore une fois suivait un objectif précis. Deux longues arabesques parallèles sinuaient de son omoplate gauche à ses reins. Une large boucle en demi-cercle s'évasait ensuite vers sa fesse droite, elle aussi doublée d'une boucle parallèle. Une courbe légèrement bombée reliait ses deux omoplates, surmontée d'une ligne brisée en dents de scie.

Le dessin s'imprimait dans le cerveau d'Emma à mesure que Regina le gravait sur sa peau. Elle comprit soudain : un R majuscule, surmonté d'une couronne. Regina venait de lui apposer sa marque. Elle revendiquait sa propriété. Emma sentit les battements de son cœur enfler dans ses oreilles au point de l'assourdir. N'était-ce toujours qu'un jeu circonscrit au donjon, ou Regina elle aussi commençait-elle, à sa façon, à s'attacher ?

Mais il ne s'agissait pas de tout gâcher en plein milieu du jeu. Emma refoula ses pensées importunes et supplia :

― Je vous en prie votre majesté, plus bas !

Elle aurait juré pouvoir sentir vibrer dans l'air le rire de Regina, qui la gratifia d'un R majuscule au stylet sur chaque fesse avant de lui administrer les coups de cravache réclamés, toujours selon un rigoureux parallélisme. Emma, presque comblée, perdait pied, à deux doigts de l'extase mais incapable d'y parvenir seule dans la position où elle se trouvait. Regina, ne descendant pas plus bas que les fesses, acheva son motif et s'interrompit de nouveau.

― Votre majesté, s'il vous plaît, implora Emma en tirant inutilement sur ses liens, incapable d'atteindre l'endroit désiré.

Elle sursauta une dernière fois : entre ses jambes s'était glissé le manche de la cravache, rond, dur et recouvert de cuir encore chaud de la paume de Regina. Tandis que son contact la faisait enfin exploser de plaisir, elle sentit Regina se plaquer contre elle et ses lèvres se poser avidement sur son cou.

Emma, vidée de ses forces, se laissa retomber, tenue debout seulement par les liens de ses poignets. Regina lui détacha d'abord les pieds puis une main après l'autre, et fut là pour accompagner sa chute en douceur lorsque les membres engourdis elle glissa au sol et s'allongea sur le flanc pour éviter de peser sur ses meurtrissures toutes fraîches.

Regina s'agenouilla à ses côtés, impériale dans son pantalon de cheval crème et son chemisier à jabot d'un blanc immaculé, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser. Emma se mit à genoux et d'un geste délicat Regina lui retira ses bouchons d'oreilles. La bulle éclata et le monde extérieur s'engouffra de nouveau dans le cerveau d'Emma – le bruit du vent à la fenêtre, les feuilles des arbres au dehors chiffonnées par la brise, le chant des oiseaux, les crissements de bottes, les froissements d'étoffe et la respiration de Regina…

En principe, c'était là que le jeu s'arrêtait. La séance était-elle finie ? Le jeu allait-il s'inverser ? Regina muette la regardait avec une intensité indéchiffrable. Emma attendit. Elle était toujours l'esclave.

Regina se décida soudain, se dressa sur les genoux et lui saisit le visage à deux mains pour l'embrasser avec une urgence renouvelée. Emma se colla à elle, cherchant fébrilement le contact de sa peau sous les vêtements importuns. Regina la laissa lui ôter son chapeau de cavalière, libérer ses longs cheveux noirs des épingles qui les maintenaient en un chignon bas, et tirer son chemisier hors de son pantalon avant de renverser Emma sur le sol et de la ravager de baisers avides et de caresses impatientes. Regina avait fini de jouer mais n'était pas encore rassasiée.

Emma était submergée par les sensations. D'un côté le contact de Regina, impérieuse, ses mains et sa bouche partout sur elle à la fois, de l'autre les élancements douloureux de sa marque qui l'aiguillonnaient scélératement. Lorsque la seconde vague de plaisir déferla, elle se sentit partir à la dérive, balayée comme un fétu de paille.

Quand elle reprit son souffle, les longues mèches brunes de Regina penchée sur elle lui caressaient le visage tant elle était proche. Regina détourna un instant ses yeux d'un brun profond avant de croiser de nouveau son regard et de murmurer :

― Touchez-moi, Emma.

Regina inversait le jeu – elle lui donnait les pleins pouvoirs. Pour Emma, ces trois mots de reddition totale, librement consentis, étaient peut-être ce qui chez Regina était le plus susceptible de jamais ressembler à un « Je t'aime ». Emma savait que faire part verbalement de ses sentiments à Regina ne mènerait qu'à la catastrophe. En revanche, plus rien à présent ne l'empêchait de le faire en actes. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.


	19. Chapter 19

― Nous ne nous verrons pas dimanche, avait dit Regina lors de leur dernière rencontre. Je pars avec Henri pour le pont.

C'est pourquoi Emma ne fut pas peu étonnée lorsque le vendredi en fin d'après-midi, Henri frappa à sa porte pour l'inviter à se joindre à eux.

― On a un chalet au bord d'un lac, expliqua Henri. Ma mère et moi on y va tous les ans passer le week-end du Memorial day. On peut se baigner, pêcher, faire du canoë, se balader dans la forêt, jouer au base-ball, passer la soirée autour du feu… S'il vous plaît, venez !

― Ta mère est d'accord ? demanda Emma, perplexe.

Hormis pour se livrer à leurs jeux dominicaux, il n'était encore jamais arrivé à Regina de rechercher sa compagnie de son plein gré, et malgré le subtil changement d'équilibre qui avait eu lieu dans leur relation ces derniers temps, elle ne la voyait pas franchir ce pas, elle qui avait déclaré peu de temps auparavant ne pas comprendre pourquoi quiconque voudrait la fréquenter pour le simple plaisir d'être avec elle.

― Bien sûr, affirma Henri avec assurance, c'est même elle qui m'a dit de vous inviter !

Voilà qui ne ressemblait guère à Regina, se dit Emma. Mais heureuse de cette invitation inespérée, elle ne se fit pas prier pour l'accepter.

― Très bien, du moment que vous êtes d'accord tous les deux. Je viendrai !

― Nous partons à sept heures et demie demain matin. Il y a de la place pour vous et vos affaires dans la voiture. Ma mère vous dit de prendre un pull et un blouson, il peut faire frais au bord du lac. Moi j'emmène les gants de base-ball !

Emma sourit de voir Henri pour une fois si enthousiaste. Regina avait raison : ces derniers temps, il semblait plus ouvert et plus épanoui. Et si lui et sa mère souhaitaient sa présence, eh bien elle n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion. Elle se décommanda auprès de ses collègues Elsa et Anna qui l'avaient invitée à pique-niquer dimanche, et prépara son sac dans la bonne humeur. Ce week-end férié s'annonçait mieux que prévu.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle arriva à l'heure dite à la résidence Mills, la porte d'entrée était ouverte ainsi que le coffre de la Mercedes de Regina. Cette dernière, vêtue d'un pantalon de toile beige, de chaussures de tennis, d'un élégant polo rouge au col relevé et d'un gilet bleu marine, apparut à la porte les bras chargés de paquets et s'arrêta net en apercevant Emma avec son sac à dos.

― Mademoiselle Swan, la salua-t-elle d'un air intrigué. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène de si bonne heure ?

Emma sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. _C'était trop beau_ , pensa-t-elle. _Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai._

Henri surgit derrière sa mère et salua Emma avec une joie visible qui dépassait la simple politesse.

― Maman, s'écria-t-il, tu as dit que je pouvais inviter qui je voulais. C'est mon invitée !

Regina, pour une fois prise de court, regarda son fils s'emparer avec zèle du sac d'Emma pour le mettre dans le coffre, et eut tôt fait de se ressaisir.

― Bien sûr Henri, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire, ce sera avec plaisir mademoiselle Swan. Montez donc dans la voiture, nous partons dans cinq minutes.

Ainsi Regina était prête à supporter cette invasion de sa vie privée pendant trois jours pour faire plaisir à son fils ? Décidément, ici aussi les lignes bougeaient. Emma quant à elle était trop heureuse de pouvoir passer trois jours auprès de Regina. Par contre elle hésita au moment de s'asseoir dans la voiture : où donc fallait-il s'installer ? A l'avant, à côté du conducteur ? A l'arrière ?

― Asseyez-vous à l'avant mademoiselle Swan, dit Henri. Comme ça, ce sera vous le copilote aujourd'hui et moi je pourrai bouquiner tranquille. Notre chalet n'est pas sur les cartes du GPS. Cette année ce ne sera pas de ma faute si comme d'habitude ma mère se trompe de route et nous fait tourner en rond pendant une heure !

L'affaire entendue, il s'étala ostensiblement sur la banquette arrière avec une pile de livres, son téléphone portable et ses écouteurs. Regina finit de boucler la maison, ferma le coffre et monta à son tour dans la voiture. Elle s'assura que tout le monde était bien arrimé avant de démarrer.

― Eh bien allons-y, déclara-t-elle en mettant le contact.

Henri avait mis ses écouteurs, et le nez plongé dans un de ses livres, laissait aux adultes la responsabilité de la conversation. Regina, moins que jamais portée sur les papotages de convenances, restait muette, concentrée sur la route. Emma ne savait que dire : jamais encore elle ne s'était retrouvée à passer du temps à la fois avec Regina et Henri. Elle tenta un début de conversation.

― Où se trouve votre chalet ?

― Dans l'ouest de l'état, répondit Regina sans détourner le regard de la route. C'est plus montagneux que par ici. Nous devrions arriver vers dix heures et demie. Voulez-vous que je mette de la musique ?

Emma n'avait pas peur du silence, mais elle était curieuse de savoir quel genre de musique écoutait Regina, aussi acquiesça-t-elle. Regina appuya sur un bouton et une bouffée de musique classique remplit soudain l'habitacle. La mélodie était jolie, fraîche comme un jour de printemps et pleine de gazouillis d'oiseaux. Elle semblait ensoleiller à elle seule la belle journée qui s'annonçait.

― Les quatuors pour flûte de Mozart, annonça Regina. Vous aimez ?

― Beaucoup, admit Emma, le cœur soudain gonflé de joie. Regina n'avait pas encore fini de la surprendre, et en dépit de son tempérament austère, avait décidément l'art de faire naître la beauté autour d'elle.

Le trajet, baigné de musique classique, fut silencieux, mais Emma n'eut pas le temps de le trouver long, plongée dans la contemplation des paysages forestiers du Maine qui défilaient, de plus en plus montagneux, ainsi que dans celle, plus discrète mais non moins fascinante, du profil gracieux de Regina. En fait de copilote, Emma ne fut pas sollicitée. Regina semblait très bien savoir où elle allait et ne consultait même pas son GPS.

Au bout de deux heures, Henri se manifesta tout d'un coup :

― Maman ! s'écria-t-il. Tu l'as encore raté ! C'était le virage à droite !

La route de montagne dans laquelle ils étaient engagés était trop étroite pour y faire demi-tour, coincée entre une paroi rocheuse abrupte et un ravin. Il fallait continuer tout droit. Regina laissa échapper un soupir agacé.

― Maudit acte manqué, marmonna-t-elle. Tous les ans je me trompe.

Voilà qui ne ressemblait pas non plus à Regina, pensa Emma. Elle demanda :

― Comment ça un acte manqué ?

Ce fut Henri qui répondit.

― Mauvais souvenir, dit-il. Mon grand-père est mort là-bas. Crise cardiaque. C'est maman qui l'a trouvé en arrivant.

― Alors pourquoi y revenir ? demanda Emma, étonnée.

Cette fois ce fut Regina qui prit la parole.

― Parce que j'y ai aussi de bons souvenirs. Ce chalet était l'endroit préféré de mon père, il adorait y venir. Et moi c'est là que j'ai passé les plus beaux jours de mon enfance.

― Vu que grand-mère déteste y aller, souligna Henri. Elle n'aime que la ville.

Emma aurait été prête à jurer que c'était également le cas de Regina s'il n'y avait eu le précédent de la ferme dans l'arrière-pays et de son magnifique jardin, au milieu duquel Regina semblait si à l'aise les mains dans la terre. Elle se réjouit d'avoir enfin l'occasion de la connaître un peu mieux.

Après un long détour, ils finirent par arriver comme l'avait prévu Regina au milieu de la matinée. Ils descendirent sous le soleil, et Emma découvrit en lieu et place du chalet attendu une imposante bâtisse surélevée à la façade en rondins, entourée d'une vaste pelouse soigneusement entretenue cernée par les pins. La maison était construite non loin d'un petit lac bleu posé comme un morceau de ciel dans un repli de la montagne tapissée de forêts. Il ne semblait guère y avoir d'autres habitants à proximité.

― Y a pas de wifi et pas de réseau pour les portables, déclara gaiement Henri en s'étirant comme un chiot monté en graine. J'aurais peut-être dû vous le dire ?

― Henri ! gronda Regina pour la forme. On ne vient pas ici pour passer son temps pendu à son téléphone ou sur Internet. Sors donc les bagages du coffre !

Emma s'empara de quelques sacs et suivit Regina vers le chalet. Un escalier extérieur de bois menait à la porte d'entrée, qui débouchait sur une vaste salle de séjour aux murs et au plancher de bois verni, dotée de canapés et de fauteuils confortables, de tapis et d'une imposante cheminée de pierre. Dans l'enfilade se trouvaient la cuisine ouverte et la salle de bain ainsi que deux chambres. L'étage était constitué d'une mezzanine à laquelle on accédait par une échelle de meunier.

― Là-haut c'est ma chambre, expliqua Henri tout en hissant ses affaires sur l'escalier aux marches raides.

― Je vais vous montrer la chambre d'amis, déclara Regina après avoir déposé deux gros sacs de nourriture dans la cuisine.

Elle ouvrit à Emma la porte de la seconde chambre du rez-de-chaussée, assez vaste pour contenir un grand lit. Comme partout dans le chalet, murs, sols et plafonds étaient de bois verni et l'atmosphère était chaleureuse.

― Ma chambre est juste à côté, dit Regina d'un ton mi-figue mi-raisin qu'Emma aurait été bien en peine d'interpréter.

Tandis que Regina commençait à déballer les provisions qu'elle avait apportées, Henri redescendit bruyamment de la mezzanine pour faire faire à Emma le tour du propriétaire. Le tour intérieur était vite fait malgré la spectaculaire hauteur de plafond, mais la salle de séjour ouvrait à l'arrière sur une vaste terrasse de bois qui offrait une vue imprenable sur le lac.

― Quel paysage magnifique, s'émerveilla Emma. Et que c'est calme !

Pas une voiture, pas une sirène, pas un passant. Rien que le bruit du vent dans les arbres et le chant des oiseaux. Un vrai rêve de pionnier américain.

Emma ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir cependant que le chalet, refait à neuf, bénéficiait de tout le confort moderne, électricité et eau courante, plomberie dernier cri et ligne téléphonique fixe, même si l'on n'y captait guère la télévision et encore moins Internet. Regina n'était pas une adepte du camping à la dure, et déjà elle s'affairait dans la cuisine parfaitement équipée tandis qu'Henri finissait de rentrer leurs affaires.

― Je peux vous aider ? demanda Emma en regardant Regina aligner sur son plan de travail nettoyé de frais une impressionnante collection de légumes à éplucher.

Regina la considéra une seconde et l'ombre d'un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle déclarait, catégorique :

― Je suis prête à parier que vous n'avez jamais fait la cuisine de votre vie. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à vous recoudre moi-même dès le premier jour, le médecin le plus proche est à cent kilomètres d'ici !

Puis elle s'écria :

― Henri ! Emmène donc notre invitée faire un tour pendant que je prépare le repas !

Bien sûr, Regina avait vu juste en ce qui concernait les talents culinaires d'Emma, qui suivit l'adolescent de bonne grâce à l'extérieur. Henri lui montra le sous-sol – en fait le rez-de-chaussée – qui servait de garage et contenait entre autres un groupe électrogène, une moto-neige et des skis pour l'hiver ainsi que deux canoës pour l'été. Ils se rendirent ensuite au bord du lac, où un ponton de bois aux lattes gris argenté s'avançait depuis la berge de plusieurs mètres sur l'eau.

― Henri, dit Emma, ta mère ne savait pas que tu allais m'inviter ! Tu nous as menti à toutes les deux. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Henri eut la bonne grâce de paraître un peu embarrassé, mais se mêlait à son embarras une fierté manifeste d'avoir réussi son coup.

― Vous êtes la seule personne sur qui on soit d'accord ma mère et moi, avoua-t-il. Il n'y a que vous qu'elle supporte à peu près. Alors comme ces temps-ci elle a l'air moins à cran, je me suis dit que ça lui ferait du bien d'avoir un autre adulte avec qui discuter.

Emma considéra Henri, interloquée.

― Tu as fait ça pour _elle_ ? interrogea-t-elle, à deux doigts de se sentir embarrassée.

― Non, dit Henri avec un petit sourire contrit, pas seulement. Vous êtes aussi la seule personne qui ne se moque pas de moi quand j'essaie de jouer au base-ball !

Emma le gratifia d'une bourrade amicale.

A leur retour au chalet, un bouquet d'odeurs appétissantes les accueillit, et Regina qui avait sorti la vaisselle les envoya avec assiettes et couverts dresser la table sur la terrasse. Tandis qu'Emma se régalait de la cuisine de Regina, Henri paya un peu de sa personne cette fois pour alimenter la conversation et raconta des souvenirs cocasses de ses vacances au lac – comment lorsqu'il était petit, il avait un jour ferré un poisson si costaud que ce dernier l'avait fait tomber de son canoë, ou encore comment il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec un ours non loin du chalet. Regina, l'air amusé, ajoutait son grain de sel quand elle le jugeait bon. Le déjeuner fut plaisant et la vaisselle une affaire rondement menée, Regina au lavage, Emma à l'essuyage et Henri au rangement.

― Bien, déclara Regina avec satisfaction une fois la vaisselle finie en retirant son tablier. C'est l'heure de la sieste.

― Maman ! protesta Henri. La sieste c'est pour les vieux. Je vais nager dans le lac.

Regina haussa un sourcil.

― Grand bien te fasse mon garçon, mais tâche de te mouiller _avant_ de te jeter à l'eau. Elle est encore très froide en mai et il ne doit pas faire plus de vingt degrés dehors.

― Vingt-trois d'après le thermomètre de ma chambre, cria Henri en regagnant ses quartiers quatre à quatre.

― Dans cinq minutes tu vas être gelé. Prends une grande serviette ! lui intima Regina tandis qu'il disparaissait au sommet de l'escalier.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers Emma.

― Je vais poser ma chaise longue au bord du lac histoire de m'assurer que mon inconscient de fils ne se noie pas. Vous joindrez-vous à moi, ou souhaitez-vous l'imiter et aller piquer une tête dans l'eau glaciale ?

Emma sourit.

― Juste les pieds, pour voir. Je déciderai ensuite !

Du reste de l'après-midi, Emma garderait le souvenir d'Henri plongeant puis remontant s'étendre sur les lattes chaudes du ponton tel un lévrier mouillé, de Regina gracieusement alanguie sur sa chaise longue, silencieuse et les yeux dissimulés par des lunettes noires de star, et d'une myriade de sensations comme autant de miroitements du soleil sur les eaux calmes du lac.

Le soir après le repas, aux derniers reflets roses du coucher de soleil sur le lac, Regina autorisa Henri à allumer un feu dans le jardin, où se trouvait une vaste auge de grès prévue à cet effet. Tandis que son fils se hâtait de sortir préparer la flambée, Regina alla ouvrir ses placards et colla dans les bras d'Emma un énorme paquet de guimauves et un sachet de fines brochettes en bambou.

― La friandise préférée d'Henri, expliqua-t-elle.

Emma était une gosse des villes que la vie n'avait guère pourvue en friandises. Elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'expérimenter ce classique des feux de camps américains, la guimauve fondue et rôtie au feu de bois, qui infiniment supérieure en délices à la guimauve nature sortie du sachet, lui fut une révélation. Pour cette grande première, elle en mangea bien au-delà des limites du raisonnable.

Lorsque le feu déclina et que la fraîcheur du soir commença à les envelopper, ils rentrèrent et Regina décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.

― N'oublie pas de te brosser les dents Henri, cria Regina à son fils qui regagnait sa mezzanine. Après tout le sucre que tu viens d'avaler !

― Enfin, maman ! protesta Henri. En digne fils de sa mère, il n'aurait sans doute même pas oublié de se les brosser s'il avait été ivre mort, songea Emma, qui pour le coup se sentit également visée.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule salle de bain dans le chalet, aussi avait-on établi un ordre de passage : d'abord l'invitée, puis Henri, enfin Regina. Emma tâcha de se dépêcher, de laisser les lieux aussi propres que possible, et de ne pas utiliser toute l'eau chaude, qui était sans doute ici en quantité limitée. Douchée, les dents fluorées et en pyjama, elle s'écroula sur l'édredon moelleux qui couvrait son lit et contempla le plafond de bois en pensant à Regina qui ne se trouvait qu'à une cloison de distance. C'était la première fois qu'elles auraient l'occasion de passer la nuit ensemble – enfin, sous le même toit.

Les murs de bois du chalet étaient épais, mais l'isolation acoustique toute relative, et les bruits avaient tendance à résonner d'un bout à l'autre de l'espace intérieur. Emma entendit l'eau couler puis s'arrêter dans la salle de bain proche, Henri remonter son escalier et Regina lui succéder sous la douche. Puis Regina rouvrit la porte de sa chambre, la referma, et Emma entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure. Elle soupira. Voilà au moins qui lui éviterait de fantasmer la moitié de la nuit sur la possibilité d'aller la rejoindre en douce. Pourquoi diable Regina s'enfermait-elle, d'ailleurs ?

Un léger souffle d'air lui fit tourner la tête, et Emma faillit tomber de son lit en voyant ladite Regina se glisser en silence dans sa chambre avant de donner un tour de clé à sa serrure et de lui faire face, un doigt sur les lèvres. Regina s'approcha, pieds nus, vêtue d'un somptueux pyjama de soie mauve, et fut au bord du lit avant qu'Emma n'ait eu le temps d'avoir honte du vieux t-shirt informe et du caleçon usé qui lui servaient de pyjama.

― Parlez tout bas, lui souffla Regina en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit, ces chalets de bois sont impossibles à isoler et il est hors de question qu'Henri entende quoi que ce soit.

Elle s'interrompit pour laisser le temps à Emma d'intégrer l'information, puis ajouta non sans malice :

― Mais enfin, puisque c'est vous qu'il a choisi de traîner ici ce week-end, autant en profiter, vous ne croyez pas ?

Emma était on ne peut plus d'accord. Elle acquiesça, soudain fascinée par la ceinture qui maintenait fermée la veste de pyjama sans boutons de Regina. Elle mourait d'envie de la dénouer.

Regina l'observa un instant et esquissa une moue ironique.

― Il est vrai que je n'avais pas prévu cette éventualité, alors je suis un peu à court d'accessoires ce week-end…

Elle s'interrompit et dénoua elle-même sa ceinture, qu'elle retira tandis que les pans de sa veste s'ouvraient, laissant entrevoir les doux renflements de ses seins, son nombril et son ventre plat. Emma, toujours fascinée, ne parvenait pas à en détacher les yeux.

― Tes mains, esclave ! chuchota-t-elle en exhibant la ceinture. Et n'oublie pas, aujourd'hui je ne veux pas t'entendre.

Tandis que Regina envoyait au diable son pitoyable pyjama avant de lui attacher les poignets avec sa ceinture, Emma s'efforça d'imaginer ce que la nuit lui réservait.

― Votre majesté, murmura-t-elle. Bâillonnez-moi !


	20. Chapter 20

Pour finir, Regina avait trouvé le jeu plus drôle sans bâillon, et s'était contentée d'étouffer de ses baisers les gémissements qui menaçaient d'échapper à Emma. Elle avait déclaré qu'elle ferait en sorte de ne pas laisser de marques visibles au cas où Emma se mettrait en maillot de bain le lendemain, et avait tenu parole. Enfin elle avait décidé de passer la nuit dans la chambre d'Emma dans le but d'éviter les allées et venues suspectes aux oreilles d'Henri, ce qui leur avait donné un luxe de temps ensemble dont elles n'avaient encore jamais disposé.

Emma avait peu dormi. La nuit avait été longue, ponctuée de jeux sensuels et de délicieux tourments qu'il avait fallu s'efforcer de garder muets, ainsi que de courtes plages de sommeil. Regina, bientôt tout aussi dévêtue qu'elle, s'était d'abord réfugiée, fidèle à ses habitudes, loin d'Emma dans sa propre étreinte à l'autre bout du grand lit. Mais à mesure que la nuit avançait et que leur fatigue à toutes deux grandissait, elles avaient fini par s'assoupir pêle-mêle, bras et jambes entrelacés, le visage de Regina dans le creux du cou d'Emma. Celle-ci, sur le point de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil, le menton chatouillé par le souffle régulier de Regina endormie contre elle, se sentit un instant aussi pleinement heureuse que possible.

Lorsqu'elle finit par émerger de son trop bref sommeil, la matinée était déjà bien entamée et le lit vide et froid à côté d'elle. Elle s'assit et se passa machinalement une main dans les cheveux. Il n'y avait plus trace de Regina. Mais lorsqu'elle se leva et rabattit l'édredon sur le lit, une bouffée de son parfum chaud et épicé lui emplit les narines, faisant naître sur ses lèvres un sourire involontaire. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre en grand histoire de se dégriser, et aussi, bien qu'à contre-coeur, de chasser les effluves de la nuit passée au cas où Henri viendrait à entrer dans la chambre.

En route vers la salle de bain, elle fut accueillie dans le couloir par une délicieuse odeur de bacon grillé. Elle se hâta de prendre sa douche et de se rendre présentable avant de gagner la cuisine, où Regina faisait cuire des pancakes.

― Bonjour, dit Emma en se juchant sur l'un des tabourets du comptoir. Ca sent très bon, j'ai une faim de loup !

Regina posa devant elle une assiette d'œufs brouillés au bacon et lui adressa un sourire inhabituellement détendu. Elle n'était pas maquillée, et ses cheveux lavés de frais, encore humides, bouclaient légèrement. Elle semblait presque accessible ainsi.

― Mademoiselle Swan, la salua-t-elle. Bien dormi j'espère. Mangez pendant que c'est chaud ! Henri dort encore, mais l'odeur ne devrait pas tarder à le réveiller.

Emma fit honneur à ses œufs brouillés puis se vit remettre une nouvelle assiette, chargée cette fois de pancakes encore fumants.

― Sirop d'érable ? proposa Regina en lui approchant la bouteille.

Tandis qu'Emma attaquait avec enthousiasme sa pile de pancakes, Henri descendit de sa mezzanine en mode zombie, grommela un bonjour et disparut dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit quelques instants plus tard les cheveux en bataille mais l'air mieux réveillé.

― Je peux avoir des pancakes s'il te plaît ? réclama-t-il en s'attablant à côté d'Emma.

Regina qui avait fait cuire toute sa préparation, posa sa poêle dans l'évier et servit à Henri une pile conséquente de crêpes. Il la couvrit d'une généreuse couche de sirop d'érable avant de la mettre à mal.

― Vivement la saison des myrtilles ! déclara-t-il avec bonne humeur entre deux bouchées. J'adore ça avec les pancakes.

― Tu as bien dormi, Henri ? demanda Emma histoire de vérifier. Il avait l'air tout à fait serein, mais savait-on jamais.

Il s'interrompit brièvement la fourchette en l'air pour considérer la question.

― Pas trop mal, fit-il, mais on entend toutes sortes de bruits bizarres ici la nuit. Il y avait une chouette sous ma fenêtre, elle n'arrêtait pas de hululer ! Et vous mademoiselle Swan, elle ne vous a pas trop dérangée ?

Emma vit du coin de l'œil Regina réprimer un petit sourire et répondit avec le plus de sincérité possible :

― Pas du tout, j'ai dormi comme un loir !

Après le petit-déjeuner Emma proposa de faire la vaisselle, mais Regina qui n'aimait guère l'idée de laisser une béotienne récurer ses précieux ustensiles l'envoya brûler ses calories dehors avec Henri pendant qu'elle-même vaquait à ses occupations. Henri ravi alla chercher son matériel de base-ball, et Emma passa avec lui ce qui restait de la matinée à cavaler sur la pelouse en échangeant des balles. Le déjeuner fut une pause bienvenue.

L'après-midi, Henri déclara qu'il allait pêcher du poisson pour le dîner. Il se rendit au garage où il farfouilla à la recherche de son matériel, et vint demander à Emma de l'aider à transporter l'un des canoës jusqu'au lac. En sortant l'embarcation, Emma qui en portait l'une des extrémités se cogna dans une étagère et bouscula plusieurs cartons qui s'y trouvaient, dont un tomba par terre. Elle prit note de revenir le ranger plus tard.

Une fois au bord du lac, Henri mit à l'eau son canoë au bord du ponton, chargea dedans son matériel de pêche, enfila sa casquette et ses lunettes de soleil, puis monta à bord et rama avec détermination jusqu'au milieu du lac, où il sortit sa canne à pêche et jeta sa ligne.

― Il est capable d'y rester tout l'après-midi, déclara Regina lorsqu'Emma regagna le chalet. Je ferais mieux de préparer quelque chose pour ce soir, au cas où il rentrerait bredouille !

Regina passait beaucoup de temps à ses fourneaux. Emma était consciente que c'était là pour elle un moyen d'exprimer des sentiments qui se passait de mots, mais commençait à trouver dommage de la voir passer son week-end à la montagne enfermée à cuisiner.

― Regina, supplia-t-elle, venez vous balader avec moi s'il vous plaît ! Je ne connais rien du tout à la nature ! Sans vous je vais me faire dévorer par les tiques, déchiqueter par un ours, piétiner par un élan et dieu sait quoi d'autre encore. Je vais me perdre dans les bois et vous ne me retrouverez jamais.

Regina détourna le regard de son fils, dont la casquette rouge se détachait au loin sur le lac, et considéra Emma d'un air sévère que démentit bientôt une étincelle d'amusement dans ses yeux sombres.

― Ce n'est pas faux, reconnut-elle, vous risqueriez fort de vous perdre. Allez donc vous habiller comme il faut pour commencer : manches longues, chaussettes, chaussures de marche et chapeau ou casquette. Je vous rejoins dehors dans dix minutes.

― Un peu plus, dit Emma. On a mis du désordre dans le garage en sortant le canoë. Je vais ranger ça avant de partir.

Après s'être changée, elle retourna donc au garage et commença par redresser la rangée de cartons à l'origine bien alignés qu'elle avait bousculée, puis ramassa celui qui était tombé. C'était une boîte munie de poignées et d'un couvercle amovible, resté fermé lors de la chute mais qui s'ouvrit tout d'un coup tandis qu'elle la redressait. Le contenu se répandit par terre – un tas de menus objets et de photos. Emma entreprit de les remettre dans la boîte et s'interrompit soudain, interdite, en réalisant ce qu'elle avait en main.

C'était une vieille photo qui avait glissé de son cadre. Un des incontournables de la vie familiale américaine : à n'en pas douter, une photo de Regina prise lors de son dernier bal de promo au lycée. Regina devait avoir dix-sept ans. Déjà superbe dans une robe de soirée rouge ajustée, elle arborait un diadème et semblait radieuse, pendue au bras d'un adolescent de son âge en smoking noir, aux cheveux châtain clair et aux traits anguleux, lui aussi coiffé d'une couronne, qui la regardait avec adoration. Emma retourna la photo. _Daniel et Regina, roi et reine de la promo,_ lut-elle à mi-voix.

Emma était troublée de découvrir le visage de cette Regina juvénile, qui semblait si différente de celle qu'elle connaissait – spontanée et ouverte, rayonnante de bonheur et de joie de vivre. Elle remit dans le carton le reste des objets qui en étaient sortis. Une autre photo lui tomba sous la main. C'était une photo de mariage dans un joli cadre doré – encore un classique de la photo de famille. Le marié était un homme élégant, grand et droit, d'une soixantaine d'années, en costume gris perle à queue de pie et gants blancs. La mariée à ses côtés, petite et menue dans sa jolie robe blanche qui la faisait ressembler à un lys, semblait avoir à peine vingt ans. Son voile relevé sur ses cheveux de jais encadrait son visage aux traits harmonieux, mais aux yeux éteints et à l'air absent. Sur sa photo de mariage, le regard dans le vide, Regina ne souriait pas.

Que Regina ait fait tourner des têtes au lycée et fini reine de sa promo, voilà qui n'étonnait guère Emma. Mais qu'elle ait été mariée si jeune à ce vieillard ? Emma n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cela devait faire plusieurs décennies, à en juger par l'âge de Regina sur la photo. Que s'était-il donc passé entre le lycée et cette photo de mariage guindée pour que toute la joie de vivre de Regina se soit si vite envolée ?

Emma rangea les photos, referma le couvercle, et en se retournant pour la remettre sur l'étagère, faillit lâcher la boîte de saisissement. Regina, en tenue de marche, se tenait à la porte du garage, et la contemplait en silence – depuis combien de temps ? – le visage fermé et inexpressif. Emma se sentit rougir.

― Je suis désolée Regina, bredouilla-t-elle, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète. Le carton était tombé, et…

― L'heure tourne, mademoiselle Swan, dit sèchement Regina. Ca ne vaudra plus la peine d'y aller si nous traînons encore.

Coiffée d'un chapeau à larges bords qui lui allait étonnamment bien et armée d'un bâton de marche avec lequel elle semblait décidée à massacrer tout buisson qui oserait se mettre en travers de sa route, Regina partit d'un pas rapide, laissant à Emma le soin de la suivre comme elle pouvait sur un étroit sentier qui semblait davantage tracé par le passage des animaux qu'entretenu de main d'homme. Peu familière des sous-bois et perturbée par l'incident des photos, Emma se prenait les pieds dans les racines à fleur de terre, dérapait sur les cailloux et accrochait ses vêtements aux branches qui dépassaient. Regina marchait droit devant elle sans paraître se préoccuper de son sort. Elle finit par se retourner.

― Ne vous amusez pas à tripoter tout ce qui passe à votre portée, avertit-elle d'un ton sévère. Il y a du sumac vénéneux par ici.

Elle désigna à Emma une sorte de ronce qui poussait enroulée au tronc d'un arbre. Ses feuilles de printemps, rougeâtres teintées de vert, poussaient par groupes de trois. C'était à ce détail près une plante d'aspect tout à fait banal.

― Sumac vénéneux, dit Regina. Passez au large. Même les feuilles sèches sont irritantes.

Emma impressionnée contempla de loin la liane féroce à l'air anodin et s'efforça de mettre ses pas dans ceux de Regina. Elle finit cependant par oublier les nombreux dangers de la forêt au profit de la vue magnifique sur la vallée environnante que leur offrait le sentier de chèvres au bord du lac où l'entraînait Regina. Elles firent enfin halte sur un promontoire, d'où l'on apercevait Henri planté avec sa canne à pêche au beau milieu du lac. Regina s'assit sur un rocher et contempla le paysage, le visage toujours fermé.

― Je… risqua Emma. J'ignorais totalement que vous aviez été mariée.

Regina ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue. Au bout d'un long moment cependant, sans détourner les yeux du lac, elle dit d'une voix neutre :

― Je préfèrerais moi aussi l'oublier. La seule bonne idée de mon défunt mari à part celle de mourir a été de me léguer sa fortune, ainsi que l'école qu'il avait fondée.

― Votre mari était le fondateur du lycée ? s'exclama Emma, surprise. Je n'avais pas réalisé que l'établissement vous appartenait !

― Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses, dit froidement Regina, sachant que Léopold m'a épousée pour que je lui appartienne. Il aimait les jolies choses. Il avait besoin d'une jolie femme à son bras pour les réceptions et les photos.

― Il avait au moins quarante ans de plus que vous, fit remarquer Emma non sans hésitation. Pourquoi l'avoir épousé ?

Rien dans la photo de mariage ni dans ce que venait de dire Regina ne lui laissait à penser que celle-ci avait été éprise de son vieil époux.

Regina eut un rire froid.

― Vous avez la chance de ne pas connaître ma mère, très chère. C'est elle qui m'a jetée dans les bras de Léopold. Et dans son lit.

Elle se tut brusquement.

― Mais pourquoi ? insista Emma. Vous aviez quoi, vingt ans ? Rien ne vous y obligeait, n'est-ce pas ?

― Dix-neuf, admit Regina. Après la mort de Daniel, plus rien ne comptait pour moi. Ma mère voulait que je fasse un beau mariage. J'ai épousé un homme riche.

Les révélations s'enchaînaient trop vite pour Emma. Daniel, ce garçon que Regina fréquentait au lycée, était donc mort, et sa disparition avait ensuite eu un tel retentissement sur sa vie à elle ? Mais avant qu'Emma bouche bée ne pense à ajouter quoi que ce soit, Regina se leva et mit fin à la conversation.

― Rentrons, dit-elle sans croiser son regard. Henri regagne la rive. Allons voir ce qu'il a pêché.

Henri avait rapporté trois truites, qu'il avait dûment vidées et nettoyées le temps pour Emma et sa mère de regagner le chalet. Regina décida de farcir les truites aux petits légumes et de les cuire au four en papillotes avec des pommes de terre. Elle déclara qu'assis dans son canoë tout l'après-midi Henri ne s'était pas assez dépensé, et le temps de préparer le repas, l'expédia dehors jouer au basket avec Emma sur le béton de l'entrée du garage.

― Ma mère ne vous met pas trop la misère, j'espère ? interrogea Henri tout en s'efforçant de voler le ballon à Emma qui ne lui faisait pas de quartier.

Emma sourit malgré elle de sa formulation.

― Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répondit-elle en balançant d'une main sûre le ballon dans le panier. Mais ne l'asticote pas trop ce soir, je crois qu'elle a besoin d'être un peu seule avec ses pensées.

― Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

― Tout à l'heure elle est tombée sur quelque chose qui lui a rappelé des souvenirs pénibles. Elle t'en parlera quand elle sera prête je pense.

Henri, oubliant de s'emparer du ballon, la considéra avec intensité.

― Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, déclara-t-il enfin. Moi j'ai vraiment du mal.

― Quoi donc ? demanda Emma.

― A la comprendre.

Emma lui renvoya le ballon.

― Tu ne t'en sors pas si mal ces temps-ci on dirait, fit-elle remarquer.

― Vous la voyez autrement, dit-il. Ca m'aide.

Le repas fut calme. Arrivé au dessert, Henri entraîna Emma dehors pour allumer une nouvelle flambée et lui faire découvrir les joies des S'mores, cette variante de la guimauve fondue qui consistait à la déguster en sandwich entre deux crackers, agrémentée d'un carré de chocolat que la chaleur faisait fondre. Emma se régala et se gava de nouveau de sucre avec Henri. Une fois rentrés, celui-ci proposa une partie de Monopoly que Regina, plongée dans un livre, déclina. L'adolescent s'était fait étriller par Emma au basket mais prit sa revanche en la laissant sur la paille et de surcroît en prison à la fin de la partie. Il monta se coucher d'excellente humeur.

Lorsqu'Emma à son tour prit congé, Regina était toujours plongée dans son livre au salon et lui souhaita distraitement bonne nuit. Emma se prépara à se coucher et laissa sa porte entrouverte dans l'espoir que Regina lui rendrait visite, mais à force d'attendre en vain, bien au chaud sous son édredon, finit par s'endormir.

Elle fut réveillée par la sensation d'un corps contre le sien. Il faisait nuit noire, non pas le noir des villes toujours dilué par les lampadaires, mais le noir d'encre de la campagne, éclairé par la seule lumière des étoiles. Elle tressaillit, mais dès que son cerveau se remit en marche, oublia d'avoir peur : cela ne pouvait être que Regina, dont elle sentait le pyjama de soie sous ses doigts et dont les traits commençaient à se profiler dans les ténèbres. Par précaution, Regina lui posa une main sur la bouche. Emma désormais bien réveillée tendit les bras vers elle, mais Regina se déroba.

― Emma, dit-elle tout bas, pourquoi acceptez-vous d'être mon esclave ?

Celle-ci était toujours bouleversée d'entendre Regina l'appeler par son prénom, et en cet instant le fut plus que jamais.

― Pour la même raison que vous ne voulez l'être de personne, répondit-elle doucement. Voulez-vous que je vous montre ?

Il n'y eut pas de jeux cette nuit-là. Emma se contenta d'aimer Regina avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable, et Regina la laissa faire. Sous les baisers d'Emma, le visage de Regina prit bientôt un goût salé. Elle pleura longtemps sans bruit dans ses bras, mais lorsque le jour se leva, permettant à Emma de distinguer ses traits, le visage endormi de Regina semblait enfin apaisé.


	21. Chapter 21

― Allez, Swan ! insista Kilian en la poursuivant dans la salle des profs. Raconte ! Avec qui tu l'as passé, ce week-end ?

― Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis allée voir ma sœur et ma petite nièce à Boston, mentit sans états d'âme Emma qui n'avait pas plus de sœur que de nièce.

― Dommage que tu n'aies pas voulu venir avec moi Swan, tu ne sais pas ce que tu as raté ! Je crois que j'ai découvert une île qui n'est pas sur les cartes…

Emma prit son mal en patience en attendant la sonnerie et écouta d'une oreille distraite son collègue lui raconter ses aventures de marin d'eau douce, mais celles-ci ne faisaient guère le poids dans son esprit face aux souvenirs de son propre week-end.

Toute une nuit dans les bras de Regina. Son regard pensif sur elle tandis qu'Emma jouait et se dépensait avec Henri. Regina drapée dans une serviette de bain, ruisselante et somptueuse après avoir piqué une tête matinale dans le lac glacial à la surface encore embrumée. Regina si à l'aise au milieu des pièges de cette nature trompeusement sereine. Regina et les profondes blessures anciennes qu'elle taisait. Henri souriant et détendu. La complicité nouvelle et quasi familiale qui régnait entre eux trois dans la voiture au retour. Henri avait réclamé qu'on invite de nouveau Emma. Regina avait souri et ne s'y était pas opposée.

Mais autre chose préoccupait Emma, à savoir que les années scolaires finissent toujours par arriver à leur terme. Or on était début juin, et dans moins d'une quinzaine, le lycée fermerait ses portes pour deux mois et demi de vacances d'été. En tant que contractuelle elle n'était pas payée l'été puisqu'elle ne travaillait pas. Elle ignorait d'ailleurs si elle avait toujours un poste à la rentrée. Et à titre personnel, Regina n'avait pas encore abordé le sujet : que deviendraient leurs dimanches au donjon pendant ces longues semaines d'été ?

Emma redoutait que la fin de son contrat ne sonne également celle de leur partenariat érotique. Peut-être le moment approchait-il pour Regina, qui commençait dangereusement à s'humaniser à son corps défendant, de la congédier et de se trouver un nouveau camarade de jeu afin de reprendre ses distances.

On ne pouvait cependant pas reprocher à Regina de manquer de professionnalisme. Elle envoya son fidèle adjoint Sydney adresser une convocation en règle à Emma, qui se retrouva à la porte de son bureau assaillie de souvenirs teintés à la fois d'érotisme et de mélancolie en songeant à l'année écoulée. _Ne me renvoie pas, ne me renvoie pas,_ se répétait-elle mentalement pour tromper son inquiétude tout en frappant à la porte. Qui l'eût cru ? Voilà qu'elle tenait à ce boulot finalement.

― Entrez, articula distinctement la voix de Regina depuis l'intérieur de la pièce.

Emma obtempéra et referma la porte derrière elle avant de s'approcher du bureau où la directrice était assise, impeccablement coiffée et maquillée, vêtue d'un chemisier de soie ivoire et d'un élégant tailleur d'été bleu marine. Regina lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

― Mademoiselle Swan, commença-t-elle de ce ton professionnel qui la faisait toujours paraître tellement glaciale.

― Madame la directrice ?

Le cœur d'Emma battait si fort qu'il lui brouillait l'audition tandis que Regina, le menton élégamment posé sur ses mains jointes, la dévisageait d'un air impassible. _Ne me renvoie pas, ne me renvoie pas._

― Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cette année scolaire arrive à son terme, dit-elle enfin. Ainsi que votre contrat.

Emma déglutit.

― En effet, madame la directrice.

L'air toujours impassible, cette dernière feuilleta un dossier ouvert devant elle, et ses doigts jouèrent un instant avec son coûteux stylo avant qu'elle ne se décide à le poser et à braquer de nouveau son regard acéré sur Emma. Celle-ci attendit son verdict.

― Vous avez fait du bon travail, mademoiselle Swan. Un faible taux d'absentéisme à vos cours, des évaluations d'élèves largement favorables, des échos positifs des parents, pas d'incidents avec vos collègues, une gestion rigoureuse de vos notes et de votre travail administratif.

― Ca veut dire que j'ai droit à une prime de départ et à une lettre de recommandation ? plaisanta Emma pour conjurer sa peur.

Regina sembla un instant prise de court.

― Cela veut dire, mademoiselle Swan, répondit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, que je vous propose un poste de titulaire à compter de la rentrée prochaine. A moins que vous n'ayez d'autres projets ? Si c'est le cas, veuillez m'en avertir au plus tôt afin que je prenne les dispositions nécessaires pour vous remplacer.

Un poste de titulaire ? Emma n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Bien sûr, tout cela était strictement professionnel, rien de plus. Il fallait un professeur de sport, et elle faisait l'affaire. Mais enfin Regina lui proposait de rester – et ne mettait aucune date de fin à son nouveau contrat.

― Non, déclara-t-elle sans hésiter, pas d'autres projets madame la directrice. Mon travail ici me plaît et j'accepte votre proposition.

Regina se fendit d'un demi-sourire.

― Très bien mademoiselle Swan, répondit-elle. Sydney vous transmettra votre nouveau contrat. Bienvenue parmi nos permanents.

Emma était trop heureuse pour se soucier de négocier son futur salaire ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Regina l'avait gardée, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

― Nous nous voyons dimanche ? chuchota-t-elle avant de prendre congé.

Regina la considéra d'un air serein.

― Bien sûr, dit-elle. Comme d'habitude.

Le dimanche suivant, Emma fut heureuse de se retrouver bientôt nue, car l'été aidant, il commençait à faire une chaleur infernale dans le donjon. Regina pour sa part, de plus en plus légèrement vêtue, avait entrepris de troquer les pantalons de cuir contre des shorts et des minijupes, les chemisiers sophistiqués contre des bustiers et les escarpins contre des sandales, mais n'aurait semblait-il renoncé aux talons aiguilles pour rien au monde. Après des ébats que l'on pouvait plus que jamais qualifier de torrides, la douche froide ne fut pas la bienvenue que pour apaiser la brûlure des coups de fouet.

Une fois rhabillées, Regina entraîna Emma au jardin pour profiter de la relative fraîcheur qui régnait à l'ombre des grands arbres.

― Regina, put enfin demander Emma. Nous continuerons à nous voir à la rentrée, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard de Regina se fit pensif.

― Si notre arrangement vous convient toujours, il n'y a pas de raison, ma chère, finit-elle par déclarer.

― Vous savez bien qu'il me convient, fit remarquer Emma. Vous venez aujourd'hui encore d'en avoir la preuve !

Regina lui sourit avec quelque chose qui, s'il ne s'était agi d'elle, aurait ressemblé à de l'affection.

― Je vous apprécie beaucoup en tant que partenaire, mademoiselle Swan, admit-elle. Vous faites preuve d'une étonnante… adaptabilité.

Emma se dit que pour quelqu'un qui détestait autant perdre le contrôle, Regina elle aussi avait su faire preuve d'adaptabilité afin de modifier les règles de son jeu jusqu'à se montrer capable d'en lâcher les rênes.

― J'aime jouer avec vous, reconnut Emma sans détour. Savez-vous ce que j'aime le plus ? C'est de vous entendre rire.

― Rire ? s'étonna Regina.

― Oui, dit Emma. Il n'y a que pendant nos jeux que vous riez. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dirait.

Regina haussa un sourcil perplexe, et Emma se tut de peur de trop en dire. Le rire de Regina au cours de leurs séances était un rire franc et sans arrières pensées, qui n'avait rien de moqueur, de cruel ou de condescendant. Elle s'amusait sans retenue, et Emma aimait infiniment être la cause de cette joie dont Regina ne semblait guère posséder la recette le reste du temps.

― Bref, dit Regina sans plus s'attarder sur ce point. Qu'avez-vous donc prévu de faire de votre été, mademoiselle Swan ?

― Euh, je ne sais pas trop encore, bégaya cette dernière. Pourquoi ?

― Eh bien, sourit Regina, le fait est que le grenier devient parfois un vrai sauna en été, mais si vous passez quelques semaines dans la région, nous pourrions tout de même nous voir de temps en temps.

Le cœur d'Emma fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle retint le « Vraiment ? » qui lui était monté aux lèvres et tâcha de se composer un air tranquille.

― Nous pourrions, acquiesça-t-elle en refoulant son sourire ravi. Comment nous mettrons-nous d'accord, par mail ?

Regina esquissa une petite moue et réfléchit un instant.

― Autant éviter d'utiliser votre mail professionnel pour cela, dit-elle, surtout pendant les vacances. Votre portable, je vous prie.

Emma tira son téléphone de la poche de son jean et le lui tendit. Regina composa dessus un numéro et une seconde plus tard son propre téléphone sonna, quelque part dans la maison. Elle mit fin à l'appel et rendit son portable à Emma.

― A présent vous avez mon numéro, dit-elle. Envoyez-moi un SMS si vous êtes dans la région. Moi j'ai cette année scolaire à boucler et la prochaine à préparer, je ne partirai sans doute que trois ou quatre semaines tout au plus, entre mi-juillet et mi-août.

Regina lui avait donné son numéro de portable.

Emma se sentit soudain prise d'un vif intérêt pour le tourisme de proximité et la découverte des beautés du Maine en été. Après tout, elle était maintenant aguerrie aux dangers de la nature sauvage. Afin de cacher son émotion, elle fixa l'écran de son téléphone et ajouta machinalement le numéro de Regina à ses contacts. En guise d'identifiant, elle entra _Reine de pique_.

Regina hérissée de défenses ne se laissait pas approcher sans péril ni douleur, mais Emma avait appris à son avantage qu'elle-même au moins aimait cela, cette férocité qu'elle déployait toujours de manière si réfléchie et savamment contrôlée. Et aussi que sous le pique de la dame se cachait bel et bien un cœur – si férocement gardé qu'il fût, Emma commençait presque à caresser l'espoir de parvenir à le toucher un jour.


	22. Chapter 22

Malgré sa réserve naturelle sur ce qui touchait à sa vie privée, quelque chose du bonheur d'Emma devait transparaître au travail, car son collègue Kilian Jones, plus collant que jamais, ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Emma avait eu beau décliner avec constance ses nombreuses invitations estivales, il n'en persistait pas moins dans son numéro de beau garçon irrésistible.

― Comment te dire Kilian, sourit Emma sans se fatiguer à s'offusquer. Tu sais d'avance que tu perds ton temps, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas intéressée, j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

Emma ignorait si cette affirmation était réciproque et si Regina aurait admis une telle chose, mais c'était en tout cas ce qu'elle-même ressentait. Sa dame de pique s'était peu à peu insinuée dans sa vie jusqu'à s'y retrouver solidement plantée en plein coeur.

Kilian parut sceptique.

― Je ne te crois pas, Swan ! Storybrooke est une petite ville. Si tu sortais avec quelqu'un, ça se saurait !

Puis avec un sourire charmeur un rien trop théâtral, il ajouta :

― Sache que je suis l'homme qu'il te faut. Mais n'attends pas trop longtemps, je ne serai pas éternellement disponible !

― Le ciel me préserve d'une telle catastrophe, je ne m'en remettrais jamais ! railla Emma en s'écartant pour le faire sortir de son espace personnel qu'il envahissait toujours sans la moindre gêne.

Elle avait du mal à prendre son collègue au sérieux malgré le début de flirt autrefois ébauché entre eux, car elle soupçonnait que celui-ci était davantage attaché à son jeu de la séduction et à l'occasion d'exhiber ses talents dans le rôle du beau ténébreux romantique qu'à la perspective d'une véritable relation amoureuse avec quiconque. Pourquoi se contenter d'une seule femme quand il pouvait essayer de les séduire toutes ? Jones ne poursuivait encore Emma de ses assiduités que par principe, c'était presque devenu un jeu entre eux. Un jeu un peu agaçant, qui devrait peut-être finir par un coup de genou accidentel bien placé, mais enfin rien qui méritait de retenir vraiment l'attention d'Emma en ce début d'année scolaire, pas après l'été qu'elle venait de passer.

Les deux mois et demi de vacances avaient duré bien moins longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle n'avait guère eu envie de vagabonder toute seule à travers le pays et de mettre la moitié d'un continent entre elle et Regina, ce qui leur avait permis de continuer à se voir régulièrement aussi bien le dimanche que d'autres jours de la semaine. Fin juillet, Henri était parti une semaine en stage d'écriture créative à Harvard, et Emma avait passé plusieurs jours à la ferme seule avec Regina, un intense et délicieux séjour en tête à tête qui pour Emma ne pouvait se comparer qu'à une lune de miel tant elle en était rentrée plus enivrée de sa maîtresse et plus dangereusement éprise que jamais. Puis Henri l'avait invitée à se joindre à eux pour une semaine au bord de la mer dans la villa que Regina avait louée à Long Island dans la très chic région des Hamptons, et Emma avait pu goûter de nouveau aux joies simples de la vie de famille qu'elle-même n'avait jamais connues auparavant.

Cet été-là, Regina s'était sensiblement détendue, Henri épanoui en conséquence, et Emma, sans oser penser qu'elle avait enfin trouvé sa place quelque part, contentée de profiter de son bonheur du moment. Que lui importaient les gamineries de Jones à côté de ces instants ? Elle n'en avait que faire.

C'est pourquoi elle fut la première étonnée lorsque la directrice déboula un jour dans la salle des professeurs pendant la récréation du matin et marcha droit sur Kilian. Ce dernier se trouvait alors accoudé à une table, aussi près d'Emma que celle-ci voulait bien l'y autoriser, et tous les feux de sa séduction futilement braqués sur elle pendant qu'elle discutait avec Elsa sans guère lui prêter attention.

Regina, glaciale, pria en personne monsieur Jones de la suivre sur-le-champ dans son bureau, puis le considéra un instant avec l'air de se retenir de l'y traîner par l'oreille, avant de finir par tourner les talons. Il en fallait plus pour faire perdre sa prestance à l'enseignant, qui la suivit de mauvaise grâce en haussant les épaules avec une grimace de dérision. Rien ne filtra de leur conversation mais Kilian, s'il sortit du bureau de la directrice à l'heure pour son cours suivant, semblait un peu pâle et se fit plus discret pendant quelques temps.

Le dimanche qui suivit, lorsqu'Emma arriva à la ferme, Regina l'attendait dans la cour, en tenue de ville et manifestement contrariée. Après avoir contemplé un moment Emma qui avait jugé plus prudent de la laisser parler la première, elle finit par déclarer d'une voix inhabituellement affectée :

― Je n'ai encore jamais eu à vous le dire, mademoiselle Swan, mais tâchez de vous en souvenir : je ne suis pas partageuse.

Emma ouvrit de grands yeux, perplexe.

― De quoi… ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever. Regina était sur elle et l'avait enlacée sans douceur, là dans la cour, au vu et au su de quiconque aurait eu l'idée saugrenue de passer par là en cet instant. Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé, pas même pendant leur séjour estival. Tout en lui saisissant les poignets, Regina lui mordilla le cou puis l'oreille un rien trop fort avant de murmurer :

― Si jamais je soupçonne que ce misérable cabotin de bas étage et vous…

Emma comprit soudain.

― Kilian Jones ! Regina, vous pensez sérieusement qu'il y a quoi que ce soit entre lui et moi ?

Regina la relâcha tout d'un coup et la gratifia d'un regard noir.

― Ce n'est pas faute de traîner partout collés l'un à l'autre comme deux adolescents en chaleur ! accusa-t-elle.

― Mais enfin Regina, protesta Emma, c'est lui qui passe son temps à me coller aux basques ! Vous avez dit _pas d'histoires avec le personnel_ , je ne fais pas d'histoires avec le personnel ! Si vous préférez, je peux lui donner ce coup de genou là où je pense qui me démange depuis un bon bout de temps, mais il n'en vaut pas la peine !

Tandis que Regina, dont l'agressivité avait diminué, la considérait avec une moue perplexe, Emma comprit soudain autre chose : Regina était jalouse. Trop avisée pour confondre avec de l'amour le désir de possession qui engendre la jalousie, Emma décida cependant que c'était bon signe. Regina avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Preuve, si Emma ne se trompait pas, qu'elle commençait bel et bien à s'attacher.

Emma cessa de prendre des gants avec Kilian et celui-ci, bon gré mal gré, finit par garder un peu mieux ses distances. Cependant le problème ne semblait pas réglé. Elle reçut d'abord un SMS lapidaire de Regina : _Ne venez plus jusqu'à nouvel ordre_. Emma se dit que Regina devait avoir un empêchement quelconque et ne se formalisa pas outre mesure. Mais deux semaines passèrent, puis trois, sans que celle-ci ne se manifeste. Elle se dit alors que Regina avait besoin de faire le point. Sans elle. Et sentit poindre l'inquiétude.

Elle se résolut à envoyer à son tour un message à Regina : _Quand nous voyons-nous ?_ Pas de réponse. Une nouvelle semaine s'écoula. _Que se passe-t-il ?_ écrivit-elle, de plus en plus inquiète. Toujours pas de réponse. Regina l'ignorait à dessein. Emma, glacée, ne redoutait qu'une chose : que Regina ait soudain pris conscience de son attachement et décidé de détruire ce lien qui s'était créé malgré elle. _Pourquoi maintenant ?_ se demandait Emma. _Tout allait si bien pourtant._ Ou alors était-ce justement _parce que_ tout allait si bien ?

Elle n'allait pas la bombarder de messages, cela ne servirait qu'à exaspérer Regina, qui risquait de bloquer son numéro. Et puis il y avait des chances qu'elle finisse ainsi par dire des choses qu'elle regretterait. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus insister pour la voir si celle-ci ne le désirait pas, ni au travail, ni chez elle, où un esclandre qui pouvait être entendu par Henri et les voisins ne plaiderait guère en sa faveur. Sans même savoir ce qui chagrinait vraiment Regina, que lui restait-il comme options ? Le moral d'Emma plongea. Son fragile bonheur était déjà en train de s'envoler.

Un matin, en arrivant dans la salle des professeurs, elle y trouva une ambiance survoltée digne d'une classe de collège lâchée en liberté. Tout le monde gloussait, papotait, blaguait, et certains sortaient des billets de leur portefeuille pour faire des paris.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle à Elsa qui arborait un sourire de connivence.

Sa collègue se tourna vers elle.

― Le scoop de l'année, figure-toi. La directrice sort avec quelqu'un !

Le cœur d'Emma sombra dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était évidemment pas d'elle qu'on parlait.

― Ah bon ? demanda-t-elle en feignant un intérêt poli malgré sa gorge qui se serrait. Qui ça ?

― Un parent d'élève ! Enfin un futur parent, le gamin est encore en primaire. C'est Robin Locksley, le propriétaire de la scierie de Storybrooke. Tu imagines ça ! La directrice avec un bûcheron barbu en chemise de flanelle à carreaux ! J'avoue que n'aurais jamais cru ce genre de mec susceptible de l'intéresser, je l'aurais plutôt vue avec un sénateur ou un banquier !

― Ce type n'était même pas coté chez Gold, grogna Kilian qui avait misé de l'argent sur Sydney, amoureux transi de la directrice depuis une éternité. Tu parles d'un outsider ! D'où il sort, celui-là ?

Bonne question en effet. Emma songea qu'avant la crise de jalousie de Regina, elles n'avaient jamais discuté de fidélité ni d'exclusivité puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment entre elles d'une relation officielle. Elle avait cependant été fidèle à Regina, et avait toutes les raisons de penser que celle-ci avait fait de même – jusqu'à ce message qui lui avait soudain signifié son congé. Il s'agissait donc d'un congé définitif ?

Elle avait cru compter un peu pour Regina. Elle s'était trompée. Autant pour ce poste de titulaire après tout : la douleur lui disait qu'il était sans doute temps de reprendre la route.


	23. Chapter 23

Emma, furieuse contre elle-même d'être tombée amoureuse, et plus furieuse encore d'en avoir eu une nouvelle fois le cœur brisé, traversait les jours et les semaines dans une brume de colère et de tristesse. Par chance, son métier lui permettait de canaliser sa colère – elle avait si peu de patience ces jours-ci que ses cours se déroulaient avec une discipline quasi militaire : pas un élève ne bronchait de peur de s'attirer ses foudres, si promptes à jaillir depuis quelques temps.

Elle avait fait le tri dans son appartement de location, commencé à remplir les quelques cartons qu'elle chargerait dans le coffre et sur la banquette arrière de sa coccinelle, mais si elle évitait autant que possible de croiser Regina au lycée, elle ne s'était pas encore résolue à lui transmettre son préavis de départ. Donner son préavis aurait signifié être prête à tourner la page. Prête à admettre sa défaite. Et renoncer pour toujours à la relation avec Regina dont elle avait eu un avant-goût au cours de ces longues semaines heureuses, encore si vivaces dans son esprit.

Kilian l'évitait désormais comme la peste et avait renoncé pour de bon à prétendre qu'il voulait la séduire. Emma savait qu'au fond il n'était pas vraiment responsable de la situation actuelle, qu'il n'avait selon toute probabilité servi que de déclencheur à la réaction de Regina, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de braquer sur lui un regard chargé de tant d'hostilité qu'il en perdait sa superbe et se découvrait soudain un besoin urgent de passer au large sans lui adresser la parole.

Regina s'affichait régulièrement en public avec son bûcheron, un type tout à fait incolore. Après quelques recherches, Emma le jugea tellement inintéressant qu'elle se dit aussitôt qu'il ne devait s'agir là que d'une relation de façade. Ou s'agissait-il du nouvel esclave de sa reine ? Mais celle-ci n'avait pas pour habitude de sortir ses jouets de son donjon pour les montrer à tout le monde. S'il s'agissait de son nouveau camarade de jeu, pourquoi diable le promenait-elle partout en ville ? Il semblait être devenu son cavalier incontournable à toutes les occasions officielles, mais on les retrouvait aussi bien autour d'un repas ou d'un verre chez Mère-Grand, ou encore en train de se promener avec le petit le week-end. Regina faisait visiblement en sorte que cette relation se remarque – mais pourquoi ?

 _Si au moins Regina semblait heureuse_ , pensait Emma entre dégoût et désespoir. Mais au travail, elle était plus lointaine, froide et cassante que jamais, d'un abord abrupt et intransigeant qui provoquait tensions et frustrations autour d'elle. Regina, pour le peu qu'elle avait commencé à s'ouvrir depuis quelques temps, s'était à présent complètement refermée, et semblait – un peu comme Emma d'ailleurs – bouillir d'une perpétuelle colère qui ne demandait qu'un prétexte pour exploser.

 _Je vais partir_ , pensait Emma, assise sur son lit un vendredi soir au milieu des cartons et des valises – au milieu des ruines de ce qu'avait été sa vie ici. _Je dois partir. J'irai donner mon préavis lundi. Dans deux semaines, je serai partie._

Un long week-end désolé l'attendait, mais l'inaction était mauvaise conseillère et Emma n'ignorait pas les bénéfices de l'exercice physique. Avec un soupir, elle enfila une tenue de sport et s'apprêta à profiter de la douceur de l'été indien pour aller courir quelques dizaines de kilomètres – jusqu'à ce que ses jambes renoncent à la porter, si cela pouvait l'aider à ne plus penser à rien.

Elle n'alla pas bien loin, car au bas de son escalier se trouvait Henri, accompagné d'un sac à dos qui paraissait plus volumineux que d'habitude. Un duvet et une gourde y étaient accrochés, comme s'il s'apprêtait à partir en randonnée pour plusieurs jours.

― Bonjour mademoiselle Swan, dit-il en se relevant, la politesse toujours chevillée au corps. Comment allez-vous ?

Emma n'osa pas répondre à cette question. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'Henri aussi faisait grise mine ces derniers temps, mais n'avait guère eu le cœur de lui parler.

― Bonjour Henri, répondit-elle. Tu pars en excursion ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Celui-ci esquissa une grimace et s'agita nerveusement avant de se décider à la regarder en face.

― Je suis parti, j'en avais trop marre. Je me suis dit que peut-être…

Henri avait-il fait une fugue ? Emma demanda :

― Ta mère sait où tu es ? Elle sait que tu ne rentres pas ce soir ?

Henri baissa le nez et répondit d'un ton morne :

― Elle s'en fiche. Elle ne remarquera même pas que je ne suis pas là.

Regina n'était pas au courant. Emma ne pouvait croire un instant qu'elle s'en moquerait lorsqu'elle découvrirait l'absence de son fils. Elle invita Henri à la suivre et remonta l'escalier afin de lui ouvrir sa porte.

― Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle en se félicitant qu'il soit venu la voir elle plutôt que d'être allé traîner dans un squat ou d'avoir pris le premier bus pour nulle part.

― Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a, dit Henri. Tout allait bien cet été, ma mère avait enfin l'air… Ca allait mieux, quoi. Et voilà qu'elle redevient horrible et qu'elle passe son temps avec ce type. Et en plus je suis censé m'occuper de son gosse quand il vient !

Henri avait machinalement jeté un œil autour de lui et s'arrêta tout d'un coup, l'air consterné.

― Vous allez partir ! s'écria-t-il. Vous nous abandonnez !

Il resta un instant silencieux avant de constater :

― Vous aussi vous en avez marre. C'est à cause d'elle, elle vous pourrit la vie au boulot, c'est ça ?

Emma ne souhaitait guère déballer sa vie sentimentale au fils de celle qui lui avait brisé le coeur.

― J'imagine que ce monsieur doit la rendre heureuse, suggéra-t-elle en tâchant de ne pas laisser percer le dépit dans sa voix.

Henri eut un petit rire ironique.

― Heureuse, mon œil ! Elle ne dort plus la nuit, je l'entends de ma chambre se balader dans la maison. Elle est d'une humeur massacrante ! Elle passe sa vie avec ce type, mais c'est lui qui fait la conversation. Il est tellement flatté qu'elle sorte avec lui, il n'a pas l'air de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'a rien à lui dire. Elle ne l'écoute même pas.

Il s'interrompit et Emma ne sut que répondre.

― Vous voulez savoir le pire ? reprit-il avec indignation. Ma mère ne cuisine plus ! Elle ne fait même plus les courses, elle commande tous ses plats chez Mère-Grand. Si je veux des pancakes le matin, il faut que j'aille les manger là-bas avant les cours !

Emma sourit malgré elle du motif d'indignation d'Henri. Il n'était sans doute pas faux que l'amour passait aussi par l'estomac. Mais son sourire se figea, car à bien y réfléchir, cela n'avait vraiment rien de drôle. Regina qui avait toujours manifesté ainsi à son fils des sentiments qu'elle ne savait comment exprimer autrement, ne s'en donnait même plus la peine. Ce qui n'allait pas chez elle recommençait à affecter tous les aspects de sa vie, et à plus grande échelle qu'auparavant.

― Je suis désolée Henri, dit-elle. Je sais que ta mère n'est pas facile. Tu peux rester ici tant que tu voudras, mais il faut que je la prévienne. Quoi que tu en penses, elle va s'inquiéter.

― Vous allez partir de Storybrooke, dit Henri. Emmenez-moi avec vous !

Il semblait parfaitement sérieux. Emma soupira.

― Ce n'est pas si simple, Henri. Tu n'es pas majeur. Il faut que je parle à ta mère…

Henri s'illumina et elle le mit en garde :

― Je n'ai pas dit que je t'emmènerais ! Ta place est ici avec elle, dans ta famille.

Il se rembrunit.

― Tu parles d'une famille. Essayez donc de lui parler, vous. On verra bien si elle vous écoute !

Emma hésita. Reprendre contact avec Regina, qui refusait de la voir et de lui parler depuis des semaines, semblait plus difficile que jamais. Elle souhaitait juste lui faire savoir qu'Henri se trouvait en sécurité chez elle, mais comment le lui annoncer ? Regina lirait-elle seulement un SMS de sa part ? Et puis ce n'était pas par SMS qu'elles discuteraient des modalités du retour d'Henri, d'autant que celui-ci ne voulait pas rentrer. A coup sûr, Regina ne répondrait pas au téléphone si c'était le numéro d'Emma qui s'affichait. Lui ouvrirait-elle sa porte ? L'écouterait-elle seulement au travers, ou s'éloignerait-elle sitôt après l'avoir identifiée ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Henri sortit de sa poche un trousseau de clés qu'il lui tendit.

― Si vous tenez vraiment à lui parler, allez-y directement et n'attendez pas qu'elle vous ouvre. Sonnez et entrez ! Quand elle n'est pas avec son mec, elle passe tout son temps au jardin à broyer du noir, c'est sans doute là que vous la trouverez.

Il tira un livre de poche de son sac à dos.

― De toute façon, moi je ne bouge pas d'ici. Faites ce que vous avez à faire, je garde l'appartement !

oOo

Les journées raccourcissaient en ce début d'automne. La nuit commençait à tomber et l'air fraîchissait déjà lorsqu'Emma sonna à la porte de la résidence Mills. Elle attendit un assez long moment, mais rien ne bougea dans la maison et personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Elle se pencha pour examiner la serrure dans la pénombre crépusculaire et tâcha de trouver la bonne clé, puis ouvrit elle-même la porte, qu'elle referma derrière elle après être entrée.

Aucune pièce de la maison n'était allumée et celle-ci paraissait déserte. A l'heure du souper, il n'y flottait aucune odeur de nourriture. Par contre Emma avait senti un léger courant d'air en entrant. Henri avait sans doute raison, Regina devait se trouver sur la terrasse. Emma connaissait le chemin. Elle trouva la porte-fenêtre du salon ouverte, ses rideaux gonflés par la brise du jardin comme des voiles de bateau vaporeuses. La terrasse elle aussi était plongée dans l'obscurité.

― Regina ! appela Emma. Vous êtes là ?

Elle sortit sur la terrasse et aperçut la silhouette de Regina, assise sur l'une des chaises de jardin. La maîtresse des lieux ne daigna pas tourner la tête.

― Que venez-vous faire ici ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton indifférent. Je ne sais pas par où vous êtes entrée, mais je vous prie de repartir par le même chemin.

― Savez-vous seulement où est votre fils ? demanda Emma. Ou bien vous n'avez pas encore remarqué son absence ?

Regina tourna enfin la tête.

― Mon fils est dans sa chambre, déclara-t-elle. Où voulez-vous qu'il soit ?

Un garçon de cet âge, seul dans sa chambre un vendredi soir – il était bien triste que sa mère trouve cela parfaitement normal mais bref, c'était pour autre chose qu'Emma était venue.

― Eh bien chez moi, on dirait. Encore une chance qu'il n'ait pas eu l'idée d'aller fuguer plus loin ! Il ne veut plus retourner chez vous. Il me demande de l'emmener avec lui quand je partirai.

― Fuguer ? dit Regina, dont le cerveau d'habitude si vif semblait peiner à assimiler toutes ces informations. L'emmener ? Pour aller où ?

― Je n'en sais rien, admit Emma. Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. Mais après ce qui s'est passé entre nous, vous vous doutez bien que je ne peux pas rester. Vous voir chaque jour m'est insupportable.

Regina eut un reniflement de mépris.

― Vous comptiez m'en avertir au moins ? Ou alliez-vous juste vous sauver lâchement sans rien dire ?

Emma sentit monter d'un coup toute sa colère refoulée.

― Vous êtes bien placée pour parler ! explosa-t-elle. Qui donc ici s'est sauvé lâchement sans rien dire, au juste ? Vous me proposez un poste de titulaire, vous reconduisez notre accord, vous m'invitez chez vous pendant les vacances, tout ça pour quoi ? Pour me jeter par SMS une semaine après et vous afficher avec ce… Locksley !

Elle cracha littéralement ce dernier mot, avant d'achever d'un seul trait :

― Est-ce que c'est un meilleur esclave que moi ? Une figure paternelle pour votre fils, peut-être ? Ou un homme un vrai sur les photos pour rassurer vos actionnaires, tout comme vous avez servi d'argument promotionnel pour l'image de votre mari !

Regina s'était dressée. Elle repoussa Emma sans ménagement dans le salon avant de refermer la porte-fenêtre coulissante d'une volée furieuse.

― Criez plus fort, dit-elle. Les voisins ne vous ont pas bien entendue.

Emma haussa les épaules. Elle voyait à peine Regina dans l'obscurité et ne distinguait pas ses traits.

― Votre précieuse réputation, dit-elle. Elle sera toujours plus importante que votre bonheur. Et celui de votre fils, qu'est-ce que vous en faites ?

― Mon fils va rentrer à la maison, riposta Regina. Il fera ce que je lui dirai de faire.

― Votre fils part à l'université dans un an, souligna Emma. Vous perdrez totalement contact avec lui si vous le brutalisez maintenant.

Regina sembla interloquée.

― Le brutaliser ? Mais c'est pour son bien !

― Regina, dit Emma un ton plus bas. Il vient de fuguer. Que faut-il qu'il fasse de pire pour vous réveiller ? Mourir d'une overdose ?

Regina ne répondit rien et s'assit sur le canapé.

― Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, murmura-t-elle enfin d'une voix brouillée. Vous partez, non ?

Emma en voulait à Regina de la façon dont elle lui avait brisé le cœur, mais l'aimait encore trop pour pouvoir résister à sa détresse. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et couvrit sa main de la sienne.

― Si vous en avez assez de moi, ça ne rime à rien que je reste ici, dit-elle doucement. Je vais partir et vous laisser tranquille. C'est bien ce que vous vouliez, non ?

Regina laissa s'étirer dans l'obscurité un silence qui parut durer cent ans. Emma, déchirée, savait qu'il était temps de prendre congé même si rien n'était résolu, mais ne se décidait pas à bouger. Elle sentit une goutte d'eau tiède tomber sur sa main. Puis une autre.

― Emma, dit Regina dans un souffle. Ne partez pas.


	24. Chapter 24

Le corps à corps avec Regina était brutal et éperdu. Les vêtements d'Emma, qui lui avaient été littéralement arrachés, parsemaient le tapis du salon où toutes deux luttaient dans l'obscurité, accrochées l'une à l'autre, et Regina toute en griffes et en crocs lui labourait littéralement la peau.

Emma ne détestait pas les blessures de ce champ de bataille-là. Elle gémit son approbation et ne fit rien pour modérer la férocité de sa partenaire. Roseau délicieusement secoué par l'ouragan Regina, elle se contentait de plier au gré de ses bourrasques. Il en faudrait bien plus pour qu'elle ne rompe.

Sous la douleur, le plaisir la gagnait. Encore lucide, Emma réalisa que malgré sa brutalité apparente, Regina ne dépassait jamais son seuil de tolérance, restant ainsi fidèle à ses habitudes de dominatrice. Il ne lui était encore jamais arrivé de faire couler le sang d'Emma, et malgré toute la fureur destructrice qu'elle semblait laisser jaillir, elle ne le fit pas non plus cette nuit-là.

Au contraire, tandis qu'elles s'affrontaient et que la mêlée tournait au net désavantage d'Emma, celle-ci sentait sa partenaire reprendre peu à peu le contrôle d'elle-même, et ses gestes nourris d'une longue pratique au donjon se faire plus mesurés. Regina, fût-ce malgré elle, ne laissait pas sa violence se déchaîner librement, et veillait à maîtriser la douleur qu'elle infligeait.

A mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, elle se faisait moins frénétique, redevenait peu à peu plus attentive et plus précise. Elle la meurtrissait avec soin à présent, et sous la griffe et le croc se laissait à nouveau deviner le velours de sa peau. Soulagée de retrouver la Regina qu'elle connaissait, Emma cessa le combat et se rendit sans conditions.

Regina dormait enfin, pelotonnée sur le canapé du salon où elles avaient échoué, bras et jambes étroitement serrés, le visage dissimulé sous la soie brune de ses cheveux dénoués. Emma se leva, la peau encore électrisée par mille exquises étincelles de douleur, et se rhabilla rapidement. Sur un fauteuil elle trouva un plaid, dont elle couvrit Regina avant de sortir de la pièce.

La soirée n'était pas encore très avancée. Elle prit soin d'être hors de portée de voix afin de ne pas réveiller Regina qui avait si peu dormi ces derniers temps, et appela Henri pour l'informer qu'elle comptait passer la nuit chez lui.

― Ta mère m'a invitée, précisa-t-elle. On n'a pas fini de discuter.

Henri ne voulait toujours pas rentrer. Emma lui recommanda de se servir dans sa cuisine, où avec un peu de chance il trouverait de quoi se faire quelques sandwiches, et comme elle n'avait pas de chambre d'amis, de s'installer sur le canapé avec son duvet. On verrait bien demain pour la suite.

 _Et maintenant ?_ se demanda Emma en regagnant le salon à pas de loup. _Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ?_

Elle ne résoudrait rien toute seule cependant. Elle n'avait pas sommeil mais Regina dormait profondément, et Emma ne souhaitait rien d'autre que d'être avec elle pendant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Avec précaution, elle s'allongea aux côtés de Regina sur le divan et glissa un bras autour d'elle. Celle-ci ne se réveilla pas, mais en un geste désormais familier, son visage vint se blottir dans le cou d'Emma. Enveloppée du parfum entêtant de Regina, baignant dans la chaleur de sa peau, une main légèrement posée sur sa gorge où elle sentait battre son cœur avec une lente régularité, Emma écouta le bruit de son souffle et longtemps, oublia de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par l'appétissante odeur de toasts et de café frais qui lui chatouillait les narines. Elle n'eut qu'à ouvrir les yeux pour s'apercevoir que le petit-déjeuner s'était matérialisé pendant son sommeil sur la table du salon, où il l'aguichait, baigné d'une nappe de soleil qui faisait danser la poussière de l'air à travers la baie vitrée.

Emma se redressa, l'esprit encore embrumé. Regina était assise dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face, une tasse de thé à la main. Elle était déjà habillée et maquillée, les cheveux rassemblés en une queue de cheval haute qui la faisait paraître à la fois solennelle et inhabituellement juvénile. Elle la contemplait d'un air indéchiffrable.

― Je n'ai pas osé appeler Henri, dit Regina en détournant soudain les yeux. Je ne sais pas comment lui parler. Il doit m'en vouloir.

― Il s'inquiète pour vous, bâilla Emma. Laissez-moi le temps de me réveiller et on ira le chercher ensemble si vous voulez.

Regina la considéra avec une lueur d'étonnement dans ses yeux sombres.

― Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? demanda-t-elle. Alors que je vous ai…

― Henri est un brave gamin, dit Emma, déjà plus alerte. Il mérite un coup de pouce pour être heureux. Si c'était mon fils…

Elle hésita puis ajouta :

― Je ne vous en veux pas, Regina. Enfin, pas trop. Mais vous aussi vous méritez d'être heureuse. Pourquoi ça vous fait si peur ?

Regina ouvrit la bouche, se ravisa, et parut se retirer profondément en elle-même pendant un long moment. Emma se sentit indiscrète et s'empara d'un toast dont elle croqua distraitement une pointe. Il était encore chaud et couvert d'un délicieux miel sombre et corsé. Le croustillement du toast sembla sortir Regina de sa torpeur.

― Veuillez m'excuser, dit-elle en désignant le plateau posé sur la table. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous offrir, voilà un moment que je n'ai pas fait de courses dignes de ce nom…

Emma faillit sourire. Regina était incorrigible – et devait commencer à aller mieux si elle s'inquiétait de l'état de son garde-manger.

― C'est délicieux, dit-elle entre deux bouchées. Vous ne seriez pas en train d'essayer de changer de sujet, par hasard ?

Regina détourna de nouveau le regard, mais répondit néanmoins.

― Je redoute le bonheur, dit-elle d'une voix ténue, car il ne dure jamais.

Emma considéra la question.

― Vous préférez donc l'abréger vous-même, histoire de ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises ?

― Il y a de ça, en effet, mademoiselle Swan, admit Regina avec un petit rire d'autodérision.

― Hier, dit prudemment Emma, vous m'avez demandé de rester. Vous vous en souvenez ?

― Oui, acquiesça Regina en soutenant son regard cette fois.

― Pourquoi ? demanda Emma.

Regina se troubla imperceptiblement, mais elle n'était pas lâche et ne se déroba pas.

― Parce que j'ai besoin de vous. Comme partenaire. Je ne veux pas vous perdre.

― J'ai deux conditions, osa Emma.

Regina haussa un sourcil et esquissa un demi-sourire.

― Je vous écoute, mademoiselle Swan.

― Petit un, moi non plus je ne suis pas partageuse. Je vous serai fidèle si je ne dois vous disputer qu'à Henri.

― Très bien, dit Regina avec une petite moue. Ensuite ?

Emma prit une inspiration. Et si c'était trop pour Regina ? Si elle la perdait pour de bon avec cette condition-là ?

― Je veux _vraiment_ être votre partenaire, dit-elle d'un ton qui sonnait davantage comme une prière que comme une exigence. Pas seulement au donjon. Vous comprenez ?

― Oh, dit Regina.

― Pas du jour au lendemain bien sûr, s'affola Emma, mais petit à petit, comme nous avions commencé avant que vous… Enfin, vous croyez que… ?

Soudain épouvantée à la perspective d'avoir été trop loin, Emma se tut, tandis que Regina fronçait les sourcils.

― Il faut voir, répondit-elle enfin. Si vous le souhaitez vraiment, nous pourrons en discuter. Et en établir les termes formels, bien sûr.

― Ca veut dire oui ? insista Emma qui s'était levée et hésitait à s'approcher de Regina.

Celle-ci reposa sa tasse de thé, se leva à son tour et la rejoignit en deux pas. Elle lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa avec cette douceur déroutante qu'elle avait parfois.

― Ca veut dire oui, Emma.


	25. Chapter 25

― Henri ! Regina ! cria Emma. La limousine est là !

Les talons aiguilles de Regina résonnèrent dans l'escalier.

― Henri est prêt, dit-elle.

Elle-même était tirée à quatre épingles dans une élégante robe de cocktail noire.

Henri apparut à sa suite, l'air à la fois fier et embarrassé dans un smoking noir flambant neuf assorti d'une chemise à plastron, d'un nœud papillon et de chaussures si bien cirées qu'elles reflétaient la lumière.

― Rapprochez-vous tous les deux, dit Emma. Je vais prendre une photo !

Sans réticence, l'adolescent, qui dépassait à présent sa mère d'une bonne tête, lui passa un bras autour des épaules et sourit franchement à Emma. Regina semblait de marbre, mais Emma voyait ses yeux pétiller.

― Emma, ma chère, la fleur pour le corsage de Violette est dans le frigo.

Emma alla chercher la délicate orchidée mauve et tendit la boîte à Henri tandis que Regina l'abreuvait de recommandations de dernière minute tout en redressant son nœud papillon qui n'en avait nul besoin. Emma entraîna Henri vers la limousine de location et l'expédia à l'intérieur d'une tape sur l'épaule avec ce seul conseil :

― Ne fais rien que tu risques de regretter demain, mon grand !

Lorsqu'elle regagna la résidence, Regina avait sorti ses clés de voiture pour se rendre au lycée et piaffait d'impatience.

― Nous sommes déjà en retard, dit-elle. Je devrais y être depuis…

Emma l'interrompit d'un geste.

― Regina, dit-elle. Tout va bien. Elsa et Anna sont là-bas avec l'équipe technique et supervisent les préparatifs des terminales selon vos instructions. Nous sommes dans les temps.

La dernière année d'Henri au lycée s'achevait. A la fin de l'été, il quitterait la maison et partirait à l'université. Pour lui comme pour les autres élèves de terminale, le bal de fin d'année marquait la fin de leur vie de lycéens. En tant que directrice, la présence de Regina au bal était incontournable, et comme la plupart des professeurs, Emma était tenue d'y assister en tant que chaperon afin d'en assurer la surveillance.

― Promettez-moi de ne pas vous occuper d'Henri ce soir, dit-elle à Regina. Je garderai un œil sur lui !

Elles étaient ensemble depuis presque un an à présent, mais Emma n'avait pas renoncé à vouvoyer sa compagne. D'une part, parce que cela lui évitait les gaffes en public. D'autre part, parce que le tutoiement sur l'oreiller était ainsi tellement plus érotique.

Regina jeta un regard appréciateur à Emma. Celle-ci avait revêtu pour l'occasion une jolie robe bleu pâle à l'encolure carrée et à la jupe évasée qui lui descendait jusqu'au genou. Elle portait des ballerines plates assorties à sa tenue, et les mains expertes de Regina avaient coiffé ses longs cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval bouclée bien plus élaborée qu'à son habitude.

― Vous êtes ravissante, ma chère, dit Regina.

Elle s'interrompit un court instant avant d'ajouter d'un ton féroce :

― Si vous laissez cet insupportable Jones vous inviter à danser, je lui arrache les yeux de mes propres mains et ensuite je le vire !

Emma lui sourit avec affection.

― C'est d'accord Regina, je vous réserve toutes mes danses !

Elle n'avait plus dix-sept ans et n'allait pas à ce bal pour y danser de toute façon. Et puis elle ne se faisait guère d'illusions : jamais Regina ne franchirait ce pas. Mais peu lui importait. Regina portait au creux du cou le délicat pendentif en forme de goutte qu'elle lui avait offert, un petit rubis serti d'or, et cela disait à Emma tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

Depuis bientôt un an qu'elles étaient partenaires, Regina avait tenu parole et lui avait offert une vraie place dans sa vie. Emma habitait désormais à la résidence Mills et partageait son lit. Henri était pour elle le fils qu'elle aurait pu avoir. L'air discrètement soulagé de sa présence constante qui facilitait les choses entre lui et sa mère, il avait accepté Emma sans faire d'histoires dans sa vie et celle de Regina.

Cependant, même si des bruits couraient, le nouveau statut d'Emma n'avait rien d'officiel. Emma, Regina et Henri sortaient en famille, mais Regina avait horreur des démonstrations publiques d'affection. Jamais elle n'aurait tenu la main d'Emma ou ne l'aurait embrassée devant témoins – pas même devant son propre fils d'ailleurs.

Quant au lycée, la plupart du temps Emma et Regina, n'ayant pas les mêmes horaires, continuaient à s'y rendre chacune dans sa propre voiture. Il arrivait comme ce soir qu'elles fassent la route ensemble, ce qui ne manquait pas d'attirer l'attention, mais la rumeur accordait généralement à Emma le mérite d'avoir réussi à tisser avec la directrice un lien d'amitié. Dans les paris de Gold, si la cote de Robin Locksley s'était effondrée depuis longtemps, le nom d'Emma n'apparaissait que tout en bas du classement, plus à titre de plaisanterie ou de spéculation hasardeuse qu'autre chose.

Regina, indifférente aux bruits de couloir et bien moins irritable que naguère, ne confirmait ni n'infirmait aucune rumeur. Emma, heureuse ainsi, se gardait bien d'alimenter les potins. Elle partageait la vie de la femme qu'elle aimait, c'était tout ce qui comptait – il appartenait à Regina de décider quand le moment serait venu pour elle de le faire savoir à ceux qu'elles côtoyaient.

La fête battait son plein. Les élèves, à peu près tous issus de familles fortunées, étaient vêtus avec l'élégance des héritiers qu'ils étaient : les garçons avaient su éviter les smokings tape-à-l'œil de toutes les couleurs, et les filles les robes de princesse à volants et froufrous qui leur auraient donné l'air de grosses meringues colorées. La bande-son sélectionnée par le comité d'organisation des terminales n'en était pas moins pop, mais les jeunes couples dansaient et s'amusaient sans tapage excessif entre deux verres de punch sans alcool.

Le bal n'inspirait guère de nostalgie à Emma. A dix-sept ans elle vivait en foyer et, sans le sou, n'avait pas osé se rendre au sien. C'était peu avant que sa rencontre avec Neal n'ait achevé de la précipiter dans l'âge adulte.

Afin d'éviter les chahuts, les bagarres et les incidents divers, elle gardait un œil vigilant sur les élèves tout en papotant distraitement avec Elsa. A tour de rôle avec ses collègues, elle alternait la surveillance à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur dans le but de limiter tant que faire se pouvait dans le périmètre du lycée les dérives liées aux belles nuits d'été et aux trop-pleins d'hormones adolescentes. Elle avait déjà confisqué une ou deux flasques d'alcool introduites en douce dans la salle du bal ainsi que quelques cigarettes au contenu tout à fait illicite imprudemment sorties dans la cour, mais rien de bien grave dans l'ensemble.

La nuit avançait. Le roi et la reine de la promo avaient été couronnés comme il se devait et abondamment photographiés. On avait dansé, ri, applaudi, lâché des ballons et des confettis. Le rythme commençait à ralentir et les élèves à se disperser. Certains prenaient congé deux par deux ou en petits groupes, d'autres s'écroulaient dans un coin du gymnase, au pied d'un arbre ou sur la pelouse extérieure afin de prolonger les derniers instants de leur vie de lycéens avec les amis dont ils seraient bientôt séparés. Dans le gymnase, le DJ passait surtout des slows tandis que jeunes couples et bandes d'amis se pressaient pour se faire photographier une dernière fois.

Emma avait résisté avec bonne humeur et sans grand mal à toutes les invitations à danser, même les plus inattendues – certains de ses élèves ayant vaillamment tenté leur chance auprès d'elle. Tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil les groupes qui se faisaient et se défaisaient, elle avait noté que Regina elle aussi avait décliné toutes les propositions – aucun élève cependant n'avait eu le cran de l'inviter !

Henri s'était amusé sans faire de bêtises. Il avait dansé avec Violette jusqu'à plus soif, fait la queue pour se faire prendre en photo avec elle, et ils se trouvaient présentement sur l'un des bancs extérieurs, à ne rien faire, jugea Emma, qui risquait de rendre Regina prématurément grand-mère d'ici neuf mois. Bien. La limousine était louée jusqu'à une heure, Henri ne tarderait pas à raccompagner la jeune fille chez elle.

Regina s'approcha, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres, et Emma fut une nouvelle fois saisie par sa beauté, que mettait en valeur la sobriété de sa tenue.

― Tout va bien de ce côté-ci, dit Emma. Henri est là-bas avec Violette, et les autres…

― Mademoiselle Swan, déclara Regina d'une voix assez forte pour être distinctement entendue de tous ceux qui les entouraient, me feriez-vous le plaisir de m'accorder cette danse ?

Emma resta un instant interdite tandis que tous les regards convergeaient vers elle. Puis, sentant fleurir sur son visage un sourire radieux, elle tendit la main à Regina.

― Avec joie, madame la directrice.

Sous les regards curieux du personnel et des élèves encore présents, elles se frayèrent un chemin vers la piste de danse et s'enlacèrent pour suivre le rythme lent d'une énième chanson d'amour. Emma incertaine gardait ses distances mais Regina l'attira franchement à elle, et tout en dansant presque sur place, murmura en souriant :

― C'est moi qui conduis, naturellement.

Oubliant les regards ébahis posés sur elles de toutes parts, Emma suivit Regina et s'abandonna pleinement au plaisir du moment. Regina la tenait étroitement enlacée, ce qui était bien agréable, à ceci près que la montée du désir aidant, elle commençait à trouver difficile d'éviter toute démonstration publique d'affection.

― Regina, souffla-t-elle, nous devrions…

― Chut, dit Regina en lui prenant le menton.

Et elle posa ses lèvres rouges sur les siennes.

Des exclamations de surprise jaillirent de l'assistance. Pour faire bonne mesure, plusieurs flashes scintillèrent dans la pénombre. Eh bien, on pouvait difficilement faire plus officiel.

― Vous savez que dans une demi-heure cette photo sera sur tous les réseaux sociaux, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota Emma soufflée à Regina qui arborait un air satisfait.

― Et comment, ma chère, répondit Regina en prenant Emma par la main et en l'entraînant à l'extérieur, imperturbable sous les vivats, les applaudissements et les sifflements divers. Avec la cote que vous avez, Gold va me devoir une fortune ! Enfin, techniquement, à Sydney, bien sûr.

Emma considéra sa compagne d'un air soupçonneux.

― Ne me dites pas que vous avez entretenu le mystère exprès pour plumer Gold ! Ce n'est pas ça qu'on appelle un délit d'initié ?

Regina eut un sourire insouciant.

― Voilà qui rabattra son caquet à cet odieux banquier qui ne pense qu'à faire de l'argent ! Et à tous ceux qui croyaient pouvoir prédire qui je finirais par aimer.

Elle reprit, amusée :

― Vous souvenez-vous de cette cravache que nous avons vue l'autre jour, celle à l'extrémité en forme de cœur ? Eh bien, faites-vous plaisir. Commandez-la donc, et toutes les autres babioles que vous voulez pendant que vous y êtes !

Le cœur d'Emma, lui, était soudain en pleine expansion dans sa poitrine et elle avait perdu le fil de la conversation. Son cerveau s'était arrêté à l'avant-dernière réplique de Regina et la lui repassait en boucle.

Sans même y penser, Regina avait employé le verbe « aimer ».

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : Cette fiction m'a été inspirée par le somptueux look SM de Regina-Evil Queen dans la série ainsi que par mon envie d'offrir à ce magnifique personnage sous-employé la fin heureuse qu'il mérite, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivi cette histoire jusqu'ici, et doublement merci à celles qui voudront bien prendre le temps de me dire ce qu'elles en ont pensé ! Et qui sait, peut-être à bientôt pour d'autres histoires :-)_

 _Fiddle_


End file.
